De Amor y Otras Cosas
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: un corazón que ya no cree en el amor, uno que no lo conoce aun, SyS...dicen que el amor a primera vista no existe, pero cabe la posibilidad de sentirlo y experimentarlo... parejas HyM, YyM... disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**Producciones Witches **

**Presenta**

**De Amor y Otras Cosas**

_Fanfic en un universo alterno, Sailor Moon derechos reservados Naoko Takeuchi, Producciones Witches no posee ningún derecho sobre los personajes solo los utilizamos para diversión sobre todo por la necesidad de tratar de unir a Seiya y Serena, Dedicado a todas mis queridas lectoras que me acompañaron en "Déjame Estar", bueno ahora si entremos en materia, adiós las dejamos leer._

_Producciones Witches una compañía de Kira Moon Xkarlata y Marie Winchester Kou Efron al servicio de la comunidad._

**Capitulo 1**

**El Regalo de Cumpleaños**

_La fiesta era mas que una reunión familiar era una reunión social y de negocios por parte de su padre, el cumpleaños de la única mujer de la familia era el pretexto perfecto para esas cosas, y ella por su parte era en lo ultimo que quería pensar celebrar su cumpleaños no le agradaba y menos después de lo que había pasado y sufrido, aún sentía que todos la señalaban y hablaban de ella, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada cara a cara, si no fuera por que se encontraba en compañía de su mejor amiga, de su prima y de su querido hermano ya se hubiera ido a su habitación, _

-¿Qué te ocurre estas aburrida? –_Pregunto la chica de cabello rojo_-

-Mmm si un poco… -_respondió suspirando_-

-¿Que podemos hacer? –_Pregunto la rubia_-

-Esperaremos un rato más y luego nos vamos por ahí –_dijo el hermano de Serena- _

-Si eso me suena bien… -_dijo emocionada la rubia_-

-Si esta bien… -_volteo un poco triste a ver a su amiga_- será también como una despedida ¿verdad amiga?

-Serena… no te pongas triste –_dijo la chica_-

-Como no voy a estar triste… -_murmuro la chica_- Molly eres mi mejor amiga y que te vayas a otra país no me agrada…

-No te vayas a poner a llorar –_sentencio su hermano_-

-Déjala Haruka… _-reclamo la rubia_-

-Lamento interrumpir… -_apareció Ikuko_- pero Haruka tu padre te quiere presentar a unos empresarios…

-Agh, que aburrido –_dijo molesto_- pero ni modo ahora vuelvo…

-Serena… -_dijo Molly al ver alejarse a Haruka_- tu también te vas a ir…

-Si lo se… -_respondió la chica_- pero prometes que iras a verme ¿verdad?

-Claro que si…-_respondió Molly sonriendo_- además estarás con Mina…

-Eso si –_dijo sonriente_- ya veras que cuando estemos haya tendrás muchos amigos, claro amigos que yo te presentare…

-Gracias Mina, Molly las quiero mucho… -_dijo emocionada_-

SyS

-Hijo –_dijo el señor en cuanto vio llegar ha Haruka_- te quiero presentar al joven Diamante…

-Mucho gusto… -_extendió su mano para saludar, pero este fue ignorado_-

-Mucho gusto… -_respondió sin dejar de ver a cierta rubia_-

-Él acaba de tomar posesión de la empresa de su familia… _-comento el padre_- me interesa que tengas contacto con las nuevas generaciones de empresarios, ya que tu te quedaras al frente de la empresa… junto con Serena…

-Otra vez con eso… -_comento molesto_- no quiero volver a discutir mejor voy a ver quien llego…

_Sin mas mejor se retiro, ya que su padre empezaba con lo de la empresa no había quien lo calmara, así que lo mejor era evitar ese tipo de discusiones._

SyS

_La mirada de ese joven ya la estaba fastidiando y se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa, ya que se encontraba sola, ya que Mina y Molly habían ido por algo de tomar, nunca le había gustado ser observada, le chocaba presentar trabajos frente a sus compañeros y hablar en publico era lo peor, y el que él no le quitara la vista de encima ya estaba acabando con sus nervios. Y lo que faltaba su madre y él se dirigían hacia ella, estaba claro que se lo iba a presentar._

-Serena… hija, te quiero presentar al joven Diamante… _-dijo Ikuko en cuanto llegaron hasta donde estaba Serena-_

-Felicidades, señorita Serena por su cumpleaños –_dijo Diamante tomando su mano_- espero que no le moleste que le haya pedido a su madre que nos presentara…

-Gracias… -_dijo apenada la chica_- no claro que no me molesta…

_Un silencio incomodo fue lo que sigo a la respuesta de Serena, que mas podían decir, afortunadamente Haruka estaba cerca así que fue a rescatar a su querida hermanita._

-Me permiten –_llego tomando de la mano a Serena_- quiero presentarte a unos amigos… ah… no interrumpo ¿verdad?…

-No claro que no –_dijo Diamante muy serio_-

-Bueno vamos hermanita… -_se dirigió a su hermana para después comenzar a caminar-_

-Ellos no se parecen… _-murmuro Diamante_-

-Si así es, es por que son hermanastros… _-respondió Ikuko_- yo me case con el padre de Haruka tiempo después de enviudar, y afortunadamente ellos dos se han llevado bien, creo que a los dos les hacia falta un hermano… -_comento un poco triste- _

-Ya veo… -_murmuro viendo como iban felices los hermanos-_

SyS

-Ah –_suspiro Serena_- gracias hermanito por salvarme…

-No tienes por que agradecer, -_respondió serio_- la verdad ese tipo no me agrada…

-A mi no es que no me agrade, pero no soporto que la gente me vea tan insistentemente, me hacen sentir como animalito de zoológico… _-murmuro muy seria la chica- _eso y me desespera…

-¿Qué? –_Sonrió Haruka_- me has dado el pretexto perfecto para decirte "osita"

-No… -_dijo desanimada_- ah eso me pasa por no medir mis palabras contigo…

-Mira ahí están Mina y Molly, ve con ellas ahora vuelvo –_dijo para después alejarse de Serena-_

SyS

-¿Dónde se habían metido?, tardaron demasiado –_dijo Serena a las chicas_-

-Lo siento pero es que nos quedamos platicando de los viajes –_dijo un poco apenada Mina-_

-Si, Mina me estaba platicando que tiene unas amigas increíbles _–comento Molly-_

-Si y en cuanto lleguemos a Japón se convertirán en amigas de Serena –_dijo emocionada la chica-_ eso sin dudarlo y bueno talvez también de Haruka…

-¿Entonces si se va con ustedes? –_Pregunto Molly_-

-Si claro… -_respondió sonriendo Serena_- esa fue una de las condiciones, además creo que a los dos nos hacen falta estas vacaciones… posiblemente Haruka quedara al frente de la empresa en los próximos meses, -_se queda pensativa_- y yo tendré que ayudarle, aunque no se si vaya a ser tan fácil que él se quede, ya ven como es…

-Si eso es cierto… _-comento Mina_- es muy despreocupado y mujeriego…

-Yo se que hay dos o tres que están enamoradas de él –_comento Serena_- pero no las toma en serio, creo que aun no ser repone de…

-Entonces sigue sufriendo… –_interrumpió Mina_-

-Lastima, por que tú hermano es tan guapo… -_suspiro Molly_-

-Molly –_dijo sorprendida Serena_- ¿te gusta mi hermano?

-No bueno es que…-_no sabía que contestar pues estaba muy nerviosa_-

-¿Hablan de mí? –_Pregunto Haruka abrazando a su hermana_-

-Si… -_contesto Mina, Molly estaba nerviosa de que fuera contar lo que acababa de decir, pero afortunadamente no fue así_- ¿no crees que es hora de dejar atrás el pasado…?

-Ah… -_dijo en tono de indiferencia_- era de eso… talvez

-Talvez –_dijo Serena con tristeza_-

-Lo dejaría atrás si Molly me hiciera caso… -_comento tratando de cambiar de tema_-

-¿Qué? –_pregunto Molly muy sonrojada_-

-No le hagas caso –_comento Serena sonriendo ligeramente_- y tu Haruka deja tranquila a mi amiga…

-Si, si ya olvídalo –_murmuro el chico poniéndose serio_-

SyS

_La noche al fin termino, afortunadamente Serena ya no se volvió a encontrar con Diamante, para ese momento solo se encontraba la familia, era el momento indicado para que Haruka diera el regalo que había estado ocultando para Serena._

-Osita… -_interrumpió llegando a la sala_- aquí tienes mi regalo… espero que lo uses con sabiduría y que en el puedas confiar todo lo que no puedes con nosotros…

-¿Qué es? –_Pregunto emocionada al recibir la caja_-

-Ábrelo… -_dijo Haruka_-

-¿Qué será? –_pregunto Mina sonriendo_-

-Gracias… -_dijo Serena un poco confundida en cuanto vio lo que estaba en la caja_-

-De nada… –_sonrió Haruka al ver la cara de su hermana_- Serena es un diario, para que puedas escribir lo que sientes y piensas y que talvez no te atreves a confesar…

-Si lo se… pero nunca he escrito nada –_respondió Serena_ – no se si pueda expresarme escribiendo…

-Lo harás… -_interrumpió Ikuko-_ solo debes escuchar lo que tu corazón siente…

-Tienes razón mamá –_respondió Serena más relajada_- gracias Haruka es el mejor regalo que recibí esta noche…

-Bueno pues creo que es hora de que se vayan a dormir –_dijo Ikuko_- recuerden que mañana tienen que levantarse temprano…

-Pero es que queríamos ir a dar una vuelta –_comento Mina_-

-Si mamá –_continuo Serena_- también por que es como una despedida para Molly

-Mmm esta bien… pero no regresen tarde –_respondió resignada Ikuko, recibiendo un beso de Serena-_

-Gracias mamá al rato volvemos… -_finalizo Serena_-

SyS

-Molly me pone un poco triste dejarte… -_comento Serena con tristeza_- tantas cosas que hemos pasado juntas…

-Si a mi también me da tristeza –_respondió la chica bajando la mirada_- han sido muchos años juntas, _-se sonríe_- pero solo será por un tiempo, en cuanto pueda iré a visitarte, para que me cuentes todo lo que te suceda… uno nunca sabe lo que un viaje hará a nuestras vidas…

-Tienes razón –_respondió Serena con una sonrisa_- este viaje me hará mucho bien, después de todo ya no tengo presiones ni compromisos

-Quien sabe, talvez encuentres a alguien especial –_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Molly no quiero pensar en esas cosas –_respondió con seriedad_- y no creo que haya nadie especial para mí…

-Créeme que lo hay, solo es cuestión de esperar… -_contesto Molly para luego abrazar a su amiga- _

SyS

_En el aeropuerto de Japón, había un gran alboroto, la seguridad parecía insuficiente, si no hubiera sido por que llegaron en un vuelo diferente las cosas no habrían salido tan bien, eso se lo tenían que agradecer a dos chicas parte de la familia, como deseaban llegar a su casa y descansar como hace un buen tiempo no lo hacían, afortunadamente tendrían algunos meses de descanso para preparar lo que seria su próximo material._

-¿Crees que esté despierta? –_Pregunto el castaño_-

-Talvez si, dijo que nos estaría esperando- _respondió el mediano de ellos observando por la ventana las calles de la ciudad iluminadas_- ya la extrañaba y extrañaba estar de regreso

-Ah yo lo que quiero es llegar a dormir –_dijo un poco molesto el mas pequeño_-

SyS

_A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta de cumpleaños, Mina y Haruka se encontraban ya desayunando, al igual que Ikuko y su esposo, la única que faltaba era Serena, todos se imaginaron que posiblemente seguía dormida como era su costumbre._

-Mina, puedes ir a llamar a Serena –_dijo Ikuko_-

-Si claro… -_contesto Mina para después levantarse_-

-Les dije que no llegaran tarde –_dijo Ikuko un poco molesta_-

-Y no lo hicimos –_respondió Haruka_- lo que pasa es que la osita no es buena para desvelarse…

SyS

_En la habitación de Serena todo estaba en orden, incluso ella ya estaba perfectamente arreglada para comenzar el día, pero lo que estaba haciendo era más importante que ir a desayunar._

Querido Diario (después te buscare un nombre porque esta frase no es de mi agrado):

Se supone que eso escriben aquellas personas que comienzan un diario, yo la verdad no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que pudo escribir, pero tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, para no decepcionarte, no decepcionar a mi hermano y sobre todo no decepcionarme a mi misma, se que él te regalo por que confía en que algún día logre ser lo suficientemente madura para tomar decisiones por mi misma… y que también pueda olvidar y continuar… ¿sabes?, hasta la fecha he sido una niña consentida, primero por mi mamá y después por mi hermano… "hermano" que extraño decirlo, pase 14 años como hija única y ahora después de 6 años siento que es lo que me hacia falta, alguien como él que me apoyara y estuviera conmigo ayudándome en los momentos mas difíciles, aunque claro no puedo olvidar que también tengo a mi prima, (esta tan loquita pero la quiero mucho), me identifico con ella, solo que soy menos sociable que ella… y mas ahora…cambiando de tema ¿Qué te gustaría saber de mi?, mmm no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que te puedo contar, creo que comenzare por escribirte que ayer cumplí 20 años, y que dentro de unos días me voy de viaje al país que deje hace algunos años, (creo que también lo hago un poco por escapar)… ¿de que?, por lo pronto no tengo la fuerza ni el valor suficiente para contarte, espero que mas adelante lo pueda hacer…en fin hoy comienza una nueva aventura que no se que traerá alegrías, tristezas, ¿amor?, lo dudo ya que eso no es algo en lo que este pensando en estos días, pero lo que si se es que en este viaje daré lo mejor de mi vida pase lo que pase, por que en esta ocasión tu me acompañaras en esta aventura ¿y sabes por que?, pues por que eres el mejor regalo que recibí ¡ah! claro además de este viaje… y espero poder contar contigo y que cada vez que escriba en tus paginas me ayudes a entender lo que dice mi corazón…

Se despide de ti la novata escritora… Serena "osita" Tsukino.

-¡Serena! –_Grito la rubia-_ ¡es hora de desayunar!

-Si ya voy –_contesto suavemente, cerrando con la llavecita el diario_- esta llave… mmm lo mejor será que la traiga conmigo… -_saco de un cofrecito una delicada cadena, coloca la llave en ella y después se pone la cadena con la llave como un hermoso dije- _ahora si a desayunar…

SyS

Redacción, edición y publicación por Producciones Witches

(Organizada por: La Bruja Mayor Kira Moon Xkarlata y la Bruja Menor Marie Winchester Kou Efron quedando a sus órdenes para quejas, comentarios y sugerencias Gracias)


	2. Maletas y Encuentros

Capitulo 2 Maletas y Encuentros

**Capitulo 2 Maletas y Encuentros**

_Por fin el tan ansiado viaje se hacia realidad, en el avión rumbo a Japón Mina y Serena platicaban mientras Haruka dormitaba._

-¿Y tienes muchas amigas Mina? –_Pregunto curiosa Serena_-

-Mmm, bueno en realidad son solo 3 chicas con las que me llevo bien y que puedo considerar mis amigas… -_contesto sonriente y como recordando- _primero conocí a Amy… ella esta estudiando para doctora…

SyS

_(En Japón, unos días antes, esto es lo que les sucedía a las amigas de Mina)_

_En un lujoso hospital, se estacionaba un auto y de el descendía una linda chica de cabello corto y azul, sonriente caminaba por entre los pasillos, el estar en ese hospital y ayudar a la gente la hacia sentir viva y con ganas de seguir luchando por su sueño._

-Buenos días… -_dijo sonriente al entrar al hospital-_

-Buenos días señorita Mizuno… -_respondió la enfermera_- ¿le toca hacer guardia hoy?

-Si, pero estaré con la Doctora en su consultorio, por si me necesitas –_comento la chica antes de retirarse, al llegar al consultorio toca ligeramente la puerta _- ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante –_se escucho la voz de la doctora al otro lado de la puerta_-

-Buenos días –_al momento de entrar saludo al ver a dos personas mas_- ah lo siento no sabía que estaba ocupada…

-No te preocupes… te voy a presentar… _-dijo la doctora_- Hotaru y Taiki Kou… -_dirigiéndose a los dos_- ella tenia un problema de salud, pero afortunadamente el tratamiento funciono y ahora esta en perfecto estado…

-Mucho gusto… -_saludo sonriendo Amy_-

-Necesito hacerle una revisión de rutina, podrías acompañar al joven Kou por los resultados de los análisis –_comento la doctora_-

-Si claro… -_respondió Amy, abriendo la puerta para salir junto con Taiki_-

-No escuche cual es su nombre… -_dijo Taiki_ _en cuanto estuvieron fuera del consultorio-_

-Ah lo siento mi nombre es Amy… -_respondió la chica sonriente y extendiendo su mano_-

-¿No eres muy joven para ser doctora? –_Pregunto correspondiendo al saludo_

-¿Eh? –_Sonrió_- ah si lo soy, pero todavía no soy doctora… soy practicante

-Ah –_sonrió_- lo siento, pero aún así eres demasiado joven ¿no?

-Si un poco… -_su mirada estaba dirigida al frente_- lo que pasa es que mis padres son los dueños de este hospital y…

-Ah ya veo eres Mizuno… –_dijo en tono serio Taiki_- eres de ese tipo de niñas…

-¿De ese tipo de niñas? –_Pregunto extrañada por el cambio de actitud de él_- no entiendo…

-Olvídalo… -_comenzó a caminar mas rápido_-

-¿Cómo olvídalo? –_Pregunto ahora un poco molesta_- no se con quien me estas confundiendo pero no es bueno que juzgues… -_finalizo comenzando a caminar mas rápido dejando al chico atrás-_ ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser juzgada?, nunca se toman la molestia de conocerme un poco mas siempre es lo mismo… -_pensaba con tristeza la chica y sin querer unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas-_

SyS

-Ella es muy noble, -_dice de forma triste_- pero tiene… mmm, como decirlo creo que tiene un pequeño complejo y es que nunca es mas abierta con las personas, siempre tiene temor de ser juzgada, -_cambia de actitud y sonríe sorprendiendo a su prima_- pero su sueño es ser una excelente doctora e irse de voluntaria, aunque su padre no creo que se lo permita, por eso es que tiene que estar en el hospital, pero eso es solo hasta que termine sus estudios –_comento Mina observando por la ventanilla_-

-Ya veo… _-dijo Serena_ – tiene que hacer lo que su padre le dice…

-Así es… pero yo creo que si lo va a lograr… -_suspira y continua_- mi otra amiga se llama Rei, tiene un carácter muy especial –_comento sonriendo al recordar a su amiga- _nunca habla de su familia, es muy reservada con respecto a cosas familiares, pero tiene un gran talento para el diseño, eso es lo que esta estudiando… sueña con que sus diseños sean reconocidos internacionalmente y ser muy famosa…

SyS

_(Recuerden esto sucedió días antes)_

_En el hermoso jardín de la escuela se encontraba la chica de hermoso cabello negro junto a su maestra, le mostraba los diseños que había dibujado en su cuaderno._

-Perfecto señorita Hino… -_dijo la maestra en cuanto vio el boceto del diseño_-

-¿Le parece? –_Pregunto un poco sarcástica_- no es del todo de mi agrado… creo que le falta vida y color… si sigo así mi sueño no se podrá realizar… -_dijo con un poco de molestia, confundiendo a la maestra-_

-¡Rei… vamonos! -_grito un chico desde el auto_-

-Lo siento… me tengo que ir, ya llego mi hermano –_comento tomando la libreta e inmediatamente después comenzó a correr para dirigirse hasta donde estaba su hermano-_

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? –_Pregunto en cuanto la chica llego al auto_-

-Creo que bien… -_respondió al momento de subirse al auto_- realice estos bocetos pero no me gustan, creo que puedo hacerlo mejor…

-Te exiges demasiado hermanita –_comento el chico observado el cuaderno_- a mi me parece que son muy buenos, aunque realmente yo no se nada de eso _–sonrió_-

-Lo se… pero gracias, -_dijo cerrando su cuaderno y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad_- vamos a comer que ya tengo hambre y además quiero saber como le fue a Hotaru con el doctor… por cierto, ¿Por qué no la acompañaste?

-Por que fui a preparar todo lo de su viaje _-contesto sacando de su saco un boleto de avión-_ creo que después de ese tratamiento y de estar enferma por un tiempo se merece unas buenas vacaciones ¿no crees?

-Si tienes razón… -_sonrió-_ además de que es una excelente niña –suspira- bueno vamonos…

SyS

-Creo que tiene una hermana, pero la verdad no se –_comento un poco seria reflexionando_- en realidad no se mucho sobre ella y su familia, –_sonrió_- creo que se apellida Hino pero no estoy muy segura…que curioso, es de la que menos se por lo mismo de que nunca habla de ella… y bueno por ultimo esta Lita, -_suspira_- hace unos pasteles deliciosos, ojala que podamos verla pronto, y sobre todo que puedas probar esos pasteles…

-Si dices que están ricos entonces lo están _–sonríe al decir este comentario y empieza a imaginar todo lo que su estomago podrá soportar al comer tanto_- ya que en algunas cosas tenemos casi los mismo gustos…

-Bueno te platico de ella…

SyS

_(Días antes)_

_En el pequeño departamento para ser más exactos en la cocina, se encontraba la chica limpiando la mesa, y platicando con su guapo novio._

-Lita, si sigues cocinando así de rico voy a engordar –_comento sonriendo el chico_-

-Lo siento Andrew creo que no debí casi obligarte a comer ese postre –_contesto un poco apenada-_

-No te preocupes amor… sabes que no puedo negarte nada –_mirándola dulcemente y con ojos de borrego a medio morir_-

-¿Crees que este año por fin pueda abrir mi restaurante? _–Pregunto con un semblante triste, cambiando de tema_-

-No lo creo… –_sonrió- _estoy seguro… de que lo lograras

-Estoy pensando que sea algo casual - _parecía estar imaginando el lugar-_ un lugar donde los amigos puedan reunirse y que sea divertido, pero que también las familias puedan ir y pasarse un buen rato, en fin que tenga un toque casero…

-Te entiendo… y se que lo lograras –_respondió chico mientras la abrazaba, al mismo tiempo pensaba que ya faltaba poco para poder darle una gran sorpresa a su novia_-

-Lo lograremos… -_completo la chica para luego besarlo, lo que no sabían es que estaba aun paso de hacer realidad su mas anhelado sueño_-

SyS

-Su sueño es tener su propio restaurante, y claro además casarse con Andrew, -_suspira y continua de forma nostálgica_- sus padres murieron cuando ella era una niña, y los padres de Andrew la cuidaron ya que eran sus mejores amigos, a ella la mandaron a estudiar al extranjero –_comento probando un poco de la comida que habían servido-_ cuando regreso las cosas entre Andrew y ella habían cambiado, ya no se veían como amigos, aunque tardaron algo de tiempo en admitir lo que sentían el uno por el otro cuando se volvieron a ver, y después de un tiempo se hicieron novios… fue algo tan maravilloso, ya hace 1 año de eso.

-¿Me imagino que ha sufrido? –_Pregunto Serena un poco triste, no queriendo dejar que una lagrima lograra escapar de sus ojos_-

-Si… -_respondió dejando de lado la comida_- tú la comprendes ¿verdad?

-Así es, pero al menos tengo a mamá –_respondió de forma triste_-

-Y no solo a ella… -_comento Mina sonriendo_- me tienes a mí y también a Haruka…

-Lo se Mina, gracias… -_ligeramente dejo escapar una sonrisa, mientras unas lagrimillas escapaban de sus ojos_- si no fuera por ellos dos mi vida seria tan triste… -_pensó observando por la ventanilla_-

SyS

_El avión por fin surcaba el cielo de Japón, Serena sintió como los nervios comenzaron a manifestarse en su estomago, ya que por fin la oportunidad de llegar a un lugar donde nadie la conocía y donde nadie sabía lo que ella había sufrido a su corta edad estaba por comenzar, eso le provocaba mas nervios sobre todo al momento en que el avión aterrizaba, al bajar pudo sentir que un nuevo aire llenaba sus pulmones, y viendo rostros nuevos, hasta el cielo se veía diferente para ella._

-¿Lista? –_Pregunto Haruka_-

-Si… -_respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos_- solo falta mi maleta, voy por ella…

SyS

-Como tardaste… -_reclamo al verla llegar_- ¿Por qué fuiste la ultima en bajar?

-Lo siento… -_dijo la pequeña un poco apenada_-

-¿Es todo tu equipaje? –_Pregunto el más alto-_

-No, me falta una maleta –_respondió la niña_-

-No te preocupes yo voy por ella… -_dijo el de cabello negro al momento en que corría-_

-¡Es gris con rosa! –_Grito la niña-_

-¡Si esta bien! –_Grito respondió confundiéndose entre las personas_-

-Y tiene mi nombre… -_murmuro al ya no verlo_- espero que se haya perdido…

SyS

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto? –_Ya se comenzaba a impacientar al no ver su maleta_-

-¡Ah! Perfecto… -_dijo al momento de ver salir la famosa maleta gris con rosa_-

-Vaya –_suspiro-_ ¿Pero qué…?

_El chico tomo la maleta en cuanto esta estuvo un poco más cerca de él._

-¡Oye! –_Grito la chica_-

-¿Dime? –_respondió y al voltear a ver a la dueña de esa voz se sorprendió y casi sin palabras se quedo, solo sintió que su corazón, había sido golpeado de una manera fuerte_-

-Disculpa… -_rápidamente se acerco hasta el chico_-

-Ah… ¿quieres un autógrafo? –_interrumpió antes de que ella terminara de hablar tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible-_

-No… -_respondió confundida_- quiero mi maleta…

-¿Cuál maleta? –_pregunto extrañado_-

-Esa… -_respondió señalando la maleta que él traía en la mano, intentando tomarla y casi sin querer coloco su mano encima de la de él-_

-Mmm, lo siento, -_dijo casi sin voz al sentir la mano de ella sobre la suya, sintió algo calido que recorría todo su ser_- pero esta maleta es mía –_la sujeto con más fuerza tratando de no perder la compostura_-

-No, es mía… -_volviendo a intentar agarrarla_-

-Que no… -_respondió sonriendo el chico_-

-Un momento, ¿Qué pasa aquí? –_llego un guardia de seguridad al ver el alboroto que estaban causando-_

-Este joven… -_respondió_ _un poco molesta_- no me quiere dar mi maleta

-La señorita –_imitando el tono de voz molesto de ella_- no entiende que esta maleta es mía…

_Al no aparecer ninguno de los dos, ambas familias fueron a ver por que tardaban, y se sorprendieron de ver un gran alboroto alrededor de dos personas, inmediatamente se acercaron. Mina se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba pero tuvo que contenerse pues el momento no era nada oportuno mucho menos con Haruka presente._

-¿Ocurre algo osita? –_Pregunto Haruka viendo insistentemente al chico con el que discutía su hermana-_ me parece conocido… -_pensó_-

-¿Osita? –_Sonrió al escuchar ese sobre nombre_- yo diría bombón

-Seiya… ¿Qué ocurre? –_pregunto Yaten que no pudo evitar mirar a cierta rubia de cabello suelto, afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo para desviar la atención del comentario de Seiya-_

-Se llama… Seiya –_pensó la rubia del problema_-

-Una confusión… -_respondió enseguida el chico, ya que alcanzo a ver todo el alboroto que había a su alrededor_-

-Ninguna confusión –_interrumpió Serena saliendo de sus pensamientos_- esa maleta es mía…

-Ahora averiguaremos de quien es la maleta… -_dijo el guardia tomando la maleta y revisándola-_ veamos… -_buscando algo que la identificara_- aquí… ¿Quién es Hotaru Kou?

-Yo… -_dijo la niña un poco apenada_-

-Kou… lo conozco, ¿Dónde lo he escuchado, será acaso…? -_pensó Haruka_-

-Ah, lo siento –_dijo Serena sonrojada_-

-Ya ves te lo dije bombón –_comento con cierta sonrisa picara_-

-¿Y quien es Serena Tsukino? –_Pregunto el guardia tomando la maleta que venia llegando_-

-Yo… -_respondió volteando al escuchar su nombre_-

-Esta es su maleta… -_continuo el guardia_-

-Ah, si gracias… -_respondió muy apenada, tomando su maleta_- lo lamento…

-Bueno aclarado todo vamonos –_dijo Haruka muy serio_-

-Oye… bombón -_dijo Seiya_- ¿no crees que me debes una disculpa?

-¿Eh?, claro que no -_respondió pues entendió que era ella a quien le hablaban-_ y por cierto no me gusta eso de bombón… mi nombre es Serena…

-Pues mucho gusto Serena bombón –_inmediatamente tomo su mano en señal de saludo y pudo notar como es que ella se sonrojaba, sintió como si hubiera sido mucho el tiempo en que sostuvo la mano de ella pero en realidad fueron segundos-_-

-Suéltala –_interrumpió Haruka_-

-Vaya tienes un guardaespaldas bastante agresivo –_dijo Yaten tratando de aligerar la situación-_

-Yo me llamo Mina –_se presento la chica de forma muy nerviosa y con una gran sonrisa, tratando de aligerar un poco el momento de tensión que se sentía_-

-Mucho gusto… Mina –_contesto Yaten, sonriendo coquetamente, poniendo énfasis en el nombre_-

-Vamonos –_dijo Haruka alejándose_-

-Si… -_dijeron las dos chicas_-

-Nos veremos después bombón –_dijo Seiya viendo como se alejaban las chicas_- se que te volveré a ver… -_pensó viendo como se alejaba la chica_-

-¿Qué hacen? –_pregunto Taiki que venia llegando- _los estaba esperando en el auto, y como tardaron decidí venir a buscarlos, vamonos ya…

SyS

-¿Qué fue todo eso Mina? –_Pregunto Haruka en cuanto subieron al auto-_

-¿Qué cosa, a que te refieres? –_Pregunto al no entender o mejor dicho no quiso entender_-

-A las miradas con ese chico… _-respondió molesto_- entiende que tengo que cuidarlas a las dos… como si no hubiera sido suficiente con una…

-No fue nada… _-respondió apenada Mina_- es solo que…

-¿Que fue lo que sentí cuando tomo mi mano? –_Pensaba Serena alejada de la pequeña discusión de Mina y Haruka_- sentí una calidez desconocida para mí… no, no puede ser, yo no puedo pensar en esas cosas, no puede ser que mi primer día aquí comience así… y de esta forma…

-¿Si me acompañas Serena? –_Pregunto Mina sacándola de sus pensamientos_-

-¿Qué, a donde? –_pregunto confundida_-

-¿No me estabas escuchando? –_pregunto ofendida_-

-Ah lo siento… -_dijo Serena sonriendo_-

-Bueno esta bien… te repito la pregunta… ¿si me acompañas a inscribirme en el curso de pintura? –_Dijo resignada Mina_-

-Si esta bien… -_respondió sonriendo_-

-Perfecto… -_finalizo la rubia emocionada_-

SyS

-Y ahora ¿a ti que te pasa? –_pregunto al ver como su casi hermano esta ausente de la platica-_

-¿Eh?, no nada, solo que… esa chica… -_desvió la mirada hasta observar su mano-_ es ella…

-¿Ella es que? –_Pregunto Taiki_- más bien… ¿Quién es ella?

-Es… ella… -_respondió pausadamente_- es ella la chica especial que tanto espere… Serena Tsukino...

-Ah –_suspiro Yaten_- tu y tus cursilerías… -_como siempre con un comentario tierno y dulce_-

-¿De que hablas hermano? –_Pregunto la niña sonriendo por el comentario de Yaten-_

-Creo que me enamore… -_respondió Seiya_- y creo que fue amor a primera vista… -_lanzando un profundo y un largo suspiro-_

SyS

_Después de desempacar, comer y platicar un rato, Haruka se fue a su habitación, mientras Mina y Serena seguían platicando en la comodidad de la sala._

-¿Cómo te sientes Serena? –_Pregunto mientras las dos veían la aparición de la luna_-

-Bien… -_respondió secamente_-

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando ese chico tomo tu mano? –_Pregunto sin rodeos-_

-Nada… -_se sorprendió, acaso su prima se dio cuenta_-

-Serena, yo te conozco perfectamente… -_continuo volteando a ver a su prima_- se que sentiste algo… ¿acaso…?

-Tú sabes que no puedo pensar en esas cosas… -_interrumpió_ _bajando la mirada_- no después de aquello… no después de haber conocido la decepción… y el dolor de manera muy…

-Serena… -_murmuro la chica con tristeza-_ no puedes continuar así, y tampoco te puedes cerrar al amor…

-Pero no puedo Mina… -_comenzó a llorar-_ no puedo olvidar y me duele…

_Mina lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Serena, sabía que esa tipo de platicas por el momento eran inútiles, así que solo se limito a abrazarla lo mas fuerte posible._

SyS

_Por fin se había calmado, y ahora se encontraba sola en su habitación, comenzó a buscar el diario, lo que hoy había pasado por su cabeza merecía estar escrito en ese cuaderno, por fin lo encontró, lo observo y tomo el valor para escribir lo que sentía en ese momento._

Querida Marie:

Por fin elegí tu nombre, por que quiero que seas mi amiga, y no solo unas simples hojas… hace algunos días que no escribía ya que no tenia nada importante que contarte, pero hoy… hoy fue diferente, ¿acaso soy tan tonta?, como es posible que no pueda olvidar, como es posible que después del daño que me hizo aun lo recuerde, lo siento aun muy fresco, se que el amor que sentía por él ha desaparecido, pero el daño que me hizo no, aun me duele… y no entiendo, no se si fue su intención pero eso es lo de menos, ahora, tengo miedo… hoy cuando ese chico tomo mi mano sentí algo extraño… en realidad no se que fue lo que sentí, pero la forma tan dulce en que dijo **"Serena bombón"** me hizo sentir rara, su mirada tan dulce… aunque no se si lo vuelva a ver (pero que estoy pensando)… Mina tiene razón no puedo continuar así tampoco puedo cerrar mi corazón al amor, pero ahora no puedo, no puedo y creo que no podré hasta entender que fue lo que hice para que él me tratara así… solo espero que si no lo llego a entender por lo menos lo pueda asimilar y dejarme de este rencor, ¿rencor?, si, se que solo me hago daño yo misma pero no lo puedo evitar… y como no quiero volver a llorar cambiemos de tema… hoy Mina me platico de sus amigas parecen ser unas chicas agradables, ojala que yo les agrade y me acepten, Mina habla maravillas de cada una; la doctora, la diseñadora y la chef, sobre hacer algo aun no me decido, si seguiré estudiando, pero por lo pronto disfrutare de este tiempo sin responsabilidades escolares, eso es lo único que le agradezco a él… ya, ya no quiero volver a hablar de ese tema por hoy, creo que poco a poco lo iré olvidando…

Espero que cuando vuelva a escribir en tus páginas sea para cosas buenas…

Se despide de ti Serena "osita bombón" Tsukino

P.D. Debo confesarte que "bombón" me gusto viniendo de SEIYA…

SyS

Respuestas a los reviews

Esperamos que este capitulo también haya sido de su agrado, y deseando saber su opinión esperamos que nos hagan felices, solo presionen ese botoncito que dice GO, y díganos, que les pareció, OK muchas gracias.

Un agradecimiento muy grande para todas aquellas lectoras, amigas, seguidoras y demás que nos leen y nos dejan saber que les gusta y les agrada de la historia, y a todos aquellos que nos leen también en el anonimato, sabemos que al tomarse un tiempo para leernos es muy especial, gracias, bubububu, voy a llorar, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente, y recuerden: QUE LA INSPIRACION NOS ACOMPAÑE HOY, MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE.

Muchos besos y abrazos todas (os). Con cariño para ustedes de nosotras, la BRUJA MAYOR (KIRA MOON XKARLATA) Y LA BRUJA MENOR (MARIE WINCHESTER EFRON KOU)

Ahora si vamos a los agradecimientos de nuestras lectoras.

LAS WITCHES RESPONDEN

akela17: Fuiste la primera en leernos, si que bien, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y si la historia es un SYS, y referente a lo que pasaron Serena y Haruka, mas adelante se descubrirá, así que esperemos nos sigas acompañando en esta historia.

Dani: Gracias por tus felicitaciones y deseamos, que esta historia también sea de tu agrado.

Kimi o ai shiteru: Gracias niña, que felicidad el saber que esta siendo bien aceptada nuestra historia, y la duda será despejada mas adelante, ahora caigo ya entendí a Nileve así le dicen, órale que bien Danubio, jaja, buenos vemos en el siguiente.

Kinsei-Hime: Gracias por leernos y deseamos que sigas con nosotros hasta el final.

Serena Ryuuzaki: Ya sabia que te iba a gustar, numero uno porque salen tus tíos y numero dos sale nuestro adora y dulce Haruka, recuerda que tienes que compartir y no ser niña egoísta, así el va a quererte mas, OK, bueno, espero que todavía tengas cabello, uñas y cabeza para volverte descontrolar y desbaratarte nuevamente, esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo. Besitos.

vichyta: Gracias nena por tus buenos deseos y nosotros también queremos que nos acompañes en esta odisea que tenemos planeada para el agrado de todas ustedes.

LOYDA ASTRID: Gracias, muchas gracias por tus dulces y alentadoras palabras, ya ves bruja menor y tu preocupándote de que no aceptarían la continuación de Déjame Estar, aquí te lo confirma nuevamente y todas tus lectoras también, bueno el diario que diremos de él, salvo que será muy importante en la historia.

Arisa-ClampFan: Si verdad, eso del diario es muy lindo, como todos sabemos hay veces que no decimos lo que en verdad queremos, ahí tenemos al perfecto confidente, gracias por leernos y seguimos en línea con la historia.


	3. La Belleza También Doma a las Fieras

Capitulo 3 La Belleza También Doma a las Fieras

**Capitulo 3 La Belleza También Doma a las Fieras**

_Pasados algunos días, Serena acompañaba a Mina para que se inscribiera en el curso de pintura, Serena estaba fascinada caminando por las hermosas calles, hasta que por fin llegaron a la escuela, y Mina realizo todos los trámites._

-¿Qué horario te toco? –_Pregunto en cuanto Mina salio de la dirección_-

-Solo dos horas por la mañana –_sonrió contenta_-

-Que bien… ¿y ahora a donde vamos? –_Pregunto al salir del edificio_-

-Vamos a desayunar… tengo hambre –_comento tocándose el estomago_-

-Perfecto… -_sonrió-_ yo también tengo hambre…

SyS

-Ah –_suspiro_-ya tardaron… mejor voy a llamarles para preguntarles en donde están…-_toma el teléfono y comienza a marcar, espera un momento-_ ¿Dónde están? –_pregunto al escuchar la voz de su hermana-_ es perfecto voy para allá… ah… espera, antes pregúntale a Mina si puedo usar el deportivo… _-espero un momento_- si, si yo lo cuido… que si…no, no le va a pasar nada… -_volvió a suspirar_- si entonces voy para allá –_colgó sonriendo muy contento, para después ir a buscar las llaves _– perfecto aquí están…

SyS

-Espero de verdad que no le pase nada al coche… _-suspiro Serena resignada_-

-No te preocupes Serena… -_dijo con una sonrisa Mina colocando su mano en el hombro de su prima_- confió en él…

-Bueno si tú lo dices… -_respondió Serena_-

-Además yo nunca lo uso y es mejor que él lo saque a dar la vuelta… -_comento Mina comenzando a caminar-_ bueno vamos a esperar un rato…

SyS

-Después de que te deje en el hospital… -_termino de sujetarse el cabello_- tengo que ir a ver un posible patrocinador…

-Ojala, esta vez si tengas suerte… -_comento sentándose en la cama para ver como su hermana se terminaba de arreglar-_

-Eso espero… _-suspiro colocando sus manos en las piernas_- últimamente no he tenido suerte…

-Pero… ¿por que no le pides a mamá que te ayude? –_Comento viendo la tristeza de su hermana-_

-No, esto tengo que hacerlo sola, _-levanto la mirada_- en cuanto lo haga podré regresar a estudiar al conservatorio de Londres… eso les demostraría que lo de la música no es ningún capricho…

-Estoy segura que mamá sabe que no es un capricho… -_dijo con cierta alegría_-

-Si, pero papá no piensa así… -_completo_- en fin, después de esto le demostrare que no es así

-Tienes razón, ¿sabes?, te admiro mucho… _-sonrió triste_- tienes el valor de enfrentar a papá, en cambio yo…

-No es valor, es mas bien ganas de cumplir mi sueño –_se acerco a su hermana_- y se que si te lo propones Amy, lo lograras…

-Gracias Michiru… _-sonrió-_

-Bueno ya vamonos, si no, no voy a llegar a tiempo –_finalizo tomando rápidamente su bolsa y llaves-_

SyS

-Debe estar esperando aquí… _-intento decir Serena pero ya no pudo continuar pues al llegar a la esquina choco con algo o alguien_-

-Bombón… - _dijo una voz conocida de forma muy dulce que afortunadamente logro detenerla a tiempo para que no cayera_-

-Tu… -_dijo la chica observando fijamente a los ojos al chico delante de ella_-

-Veo que me recuerdas bombón… -_comento el chico aun sosteniendo a Serena de los hombros_-

-Pues no… -_dijo fingiendo estar ofendida y volteando el rostro_-

-Bombón, no te enojes… -_dijo aun tomando a la chica de los hombros para tratar de buscar su mirada_- aunque te ves muy hermosa como sea…

-Mmm… _-interrumpió Mina_- hola… aquí estoy, si no me he ido…

_En ese preciso momento llego un deportivo rojo a toda velocidad frenando levantando una ligera nube de polvo._

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí? –_pregunto el chico que bajo del auto al ver a Serena tomada de las manos de Seiya_- ¿Qué hacen con este tipo?

-Bueno bombón… me voy –_comento Seiya soltando a Serena y depositando un ligero beso en la mano de la chica haciéndola ruborizar_- por que no tengo ganas de discutir con nadie… y espero volver a verte en otra ocasión -_tranquilamente comienza a caminar dándole la espalda a Haruka-_

-Si… -_murmuro Serena que estaba como ida y no contestaba ninguna de las preguntas que Haruka hacia, alcanzaba a escucharlo pero eran solo ruidos, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia donde caminaba el chico, se sentía extraña e inconscientemente acariciaba su mano aquella que él había besado_-

-¡Serena! –_grito Haruka molesto de ser ignorado_-

-¿A que hora vamos a comer? –_Pregunto como si nada volteando a ver a Mina y Haruka_-

-¡Serena no me ignores! –_Dijo molesto Haruka_-

-Vamos a Jonathan's… -_interrumpió mina al ver como la situación se ponía tensa_-

_Así los tres subieron al automóvil y Haruka iba tan molesto que comenzó a manejar un poco rápido, los tres iban en silencio, Mina prefería no hablar ya que era posible que Haruka volviera a regañarlas, Serena callada observaba por la ventanilla a la gente caminar y pensaba en ese extraño chico y Haruka sabia que esta siendo un poco extremo con las chicas, pero alguien tenia que cuidarlas._

SyS

-Que mala suerte… -_dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba por las calles_- la volví a ver y no pude pedirle algún numero de teléfono donde localizarla… -_suspira-_ es tan bella… y sus ojos son tan hermosos, pero ahí tristeza en ellos… -_sonríe ligeramente_- pero yo le devolveré esa alegría que alguien le robo… -_comienza a caminar rápidamente_- bombón tengo confianza en que te volveré a ver, pero por lo pronto a llegar a casa…

SyS

-Estuvo muy rico el desayuno –_comento sonriendo Serena_-

-Si tienes toda la razón… -_dijo Mina sonriendo_-

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos? –_Pregunto Haruka muy serio, aun no se le bajaba el mal rato que habían pasado hace un momento con ese chico_-

-Mmm deja pienso… a donde podemos ir… -_caminaba pensando cual seria el siguiente punto-_

-Mientras piensas, súbanse al auto… -_dijo Haruka subiéndose al auto_-

-Que carácter hermano, -_dijo burlonamente Serena_- a ti comer te hace daño…-_aunque en el fondo, sabia cual era la razón de esa actitud de su lindo hermanito, pero como lo conocía tan bien no deseaba iniciar un pleito con él-_

-Ya apresúrense… -_dijo un poco molesto_-

SyS

-¿Dónde me podré estacionar? –_Pensaba una hermosa chica observando el lugar de forma distraída- _¡ahh!_ –Se quejo al momento de sentir un pequeño golpe-_

-¡Si no sabes manejar no lo hagas! –_Gritaron desde el otro auto_-

-Yo… lo siento, no me fije… -_respondió agachando la mirada_-

-Si claro que no se fijan… -_respondió al bajar del auto_- mira nada mas…-_observo como le había hecho un rayón al auto_- espero que me pagues esto…

-Claro que lo haré… -_respondió colocándose atrás de él-_

-Cálmate Haruka, solo fue un raspón –_dijo Mina desde el auto_- además el auto es mió…

-¡Ya se que es tuyo! –_Grito todavía aun más molesto que si en ese momento se pudiera haber visto, tenía varios rayos, truenos y centellas, alrededor de su cabeza-_

-Lo lamento… -_dijo la chica detrás de él un poco precavida ante su reacción-_

-Con un lamento no solucionas nada… -_no pudo finalizar ya que al voltear y verla todas las palabras se borraron-_

-Mmm, este ya cayo –_dijo Serena resignada al ver la expresión de Haruka_-

-De verdad, lo siento venia distraída –_comento un poco apenada_-

-No, discúlpame a mí, ¿no te paso nada? –_su voz cambio drásticamente_-

-No, yo estoy bien… -_observa su reloj_- pero ya es muy tarde…

-Disculpa si tienes prisa, -_su sonrisa es delicadamente maliciosa_- podrías darme tu numero de teléfono para ponernos de acuerdo… ¿te parece?

-Si esta bien… -_se acerca a su auto para tomar un papel y anotar en este el número-_

-Perfecto, te llamo por la tarde –_dijo cortésmente al tomar el papel-_

-Si, si claro… -_respondió la chica alejándose rápidamente_-

-Quita esa cara de bobo –_dijo burlonamente Serena_- ves Mina te dije que pronto caería…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, es ella la que va a caer –_dijo un poco cínico Haruka_- Michiru… tu eres la que va a caer… -pensó al leer el papel-

-Pues, el tiempo le dará la razón a alguno de los dos, -_dijo Mina_- mejor ya vamonos, a dar una vuelta… -_finalizo cruzándose de brazos-_

SyS

-Ojala que me siga esperando… -_pensaba al estar cerca del restaurante_-

-Pensé que ya no vendría señorita Michiru… -_dijo la mujer en cuanto la vio llegar-_

-Lo lamento, tuve un pequeño accidente –_se disculpo inmediatamente_-

-Solo dispongo de 15 minutos mas… -_comento seria_- así que dígame, de que se trata ese evento a beneficio…

-Se trata de un concierto a beneficio de los niños con cáncer… -_su voz se vuelve un poco triste_- usted sabe que esa enfermedad es muy costosa, así que pensé en organizar un concierto musical, solo que…

-Necesita quien patrocine dicho evento, y por eso me llamo a mi… -_dijo bastante seria y porque no decirlo hasta fría- _

-Así es, si los demás empresarios ven que usted tiene interés, ellos también lo tendrán y se unirán a esta causa –_dijo un poco emocionada_-

-Para colaborar en un evento de ese tipo necesito conocer el proyecto –_comenzó sacando una tarjeta de su bolsa-_ ¿dígame de quien será el concierto?

-¿Eh? –_parece que Michiru no sabia que decir_- bueno… en realidad… yo…

-Aún no sabe ni siquiera quien va a participar –_dijo un poco molesta_-

-Mi intención es que el grupo Three Lights haga ese concierto… –_respondió un poco confundida sobre que decir_- pero su agente no me ha confirmado nada…

-En ese caso, –_le da la tarjeta para luego levantarse_- cuando tenga la confirmación llámeme, hasta entonces señorita Mizuno…

-Si claro –_respondió para si misma, pues ya no pudo responderle nada_- tengo que conseguir que ese grupo haga el concierto –_pensó observando la tarjeta que le había dejado la famosa diseñadora Setsuna Meiou_-

SyS

-Oye Haruka… además de tu carrera, ¿no te gusta hacer algo más? –_Pregunto Mina_-

-Mi sueño ya lo sabes, es correr autos, pero… _-respondió muy orgulloso_-

-Si eso es lo que quieres ¿por que no lo haces? –_Pregunto Mina al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Haruka_- si manejas muy bien…

-Ese no es el problema… el problema es que papá quiere que me haga cargo de las empresas y eso no es para mi… -_ recuerda la ultima discusión que tuvo con su padre- _por eso estudié lo que no quería…

-¿Y por que Serena no tiene esos problemas? –_Pregunto ahora dirigiendo su mirada a Serena-_

-Política de la empresa –_respondió indiferente y algo incomoda Serena_- la empresa solo puede ser manejada por los hombres de la familia Tenoh y yo soy mujer y además no tengo el apellido… pero creo al final si voy a entrar a la empresa…

-Ah ya veo… _-respondió confundida_- pero entonces ¿Qué pasara con la empresa si Haruka se niega?

-No se puede negar… -_respondió Serena volteando a ver a Haruka_- tendrá que hacerlo en cuanto así lo decidan…

-¿Por qué tengo que cargar con el apellido "Tenoh"? –_pregunto molesto_-

-Mientras eso pasa, podrás disfrutar de estar aquí… -_dijo emocionada Mina cambiando de tema_- ¿Qué les parece si les presento a mis amigas?

-¿Y están guapas? –_Pregunto volviendo a sonreír Haruka-_

-Si, están guapas… -_respondió sonriendo Mina_- pero todas son de mi edad…

-Ay no, mas niñas que cuidar –_dijo fingiendo molestia_-

-¡Ya se! –_Grito de repente, muy emocionada Mina_- voy a organizar un día de campo y ahí les voy a presentar a mis amigas… ¿Qué les parece?

-Por mi esta bien… -_respondió Serena-_

-Solo espero conocer a alguien interesante y que valga la pena… –_medito un poco_- mmm si, esta bien –_contesto Haruka-_

-Perfecto, voy a llamarlas para que no se ocupen este fin… -_dijo contenta Mina sacando su teléfono-_

SyS

-Oye Hotaru, ¿Qué le pasa a Seiya? –_Pregunto en cuanto vio a su hermano recargado en la ventana y con cara de borrego a medio morir- _desde que llego esta como raro…

-Dice que esta enamorado… _-sonrió tiernamente_- según él de la chica que conoció en el aeropuerto…

-¿Y por lo menos sabe quien es? –_pregunto seria_-

-Se llama Serena Tsukino… -_comento la niña_- y creo que hoy la volvió a ver pero no pudo pedirle su número de teléfono, así que solo sabe su nombre

-Eso no es suficiente, y creo que esta loco… -_cuando fue interrumpida por el teléfono-_

-¡Yo contesto! –_Grito un chico desde la otra habitación_- si permíteme… ¡Rei te hablan pero apresúrate que estoy esperando una llamada!

-Hola… -_contesto_- Mina que bien que ya regresaste _–sonrió_- ¿Cuándo volviste? –_Espero a que contestara_- ya veo… ah si me parece perfecto… si…no hay problema… ¿y como se llaman tus primos? –_Se sorprendió al escuchar los nombres-_ oye y ¿puedo llevar a unas personas…? ok entonces nos vemos el sábado… si ya se… bueno hasta entonces –_colgó el auricular observa a su hermano y sonríe-_ seria mucha coincidencia… -_murmuro_-

-¿Qué dices? –_Pregunto la niña_-

-¿Qué van a hacer los chicos el sábado? –_pregunto sonriendo_-

-Que yo sepa nada, van a estar de ociosos por unos días –_respondió sonriente la chica_-

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer? –_pregunto-_

-Nada, ¿Qué estas planeando Rei? –_Pregunto la niña_-

-¿Yo?, nada, la que me llamo es mi amiga Mina y nos invito a un día de campo, para conocer a sus primos… Haruka y Serena –_contesto haciendo énfasis en el último nombre_-

-¿Serena? ¿Crees que sea la misma? –_pregunto entre confundida y emocionada_-

-Puede ser… vamos a decirle a Seiya que no haga planes para el sábado-_las dos chicas se levantaron para ir con su hermano- _pero no le vayas a decir nada de Serena…

SyS

-Bueno pues Rei si acepto y parece que va a llevar a alguien –_comento mientras comenzaba a marcar el siguiente número-_

SyS

-Señorita Mizuno, tiene una llama –_dijo la enfermera_-

-Gracias… voy a contestar en el consultorio de mi mamá –_respondió para luego cerrar la puerta del consultorio_- ¿si? –_Pregunto_- Mina que alegría que hayas vuelto –_Callo al escuchar la voz de Mina nuevamente_- ah ya… –_sonrió- _ ¿dime? –_Espero un momento-_ si claro me encantaría… no, el sábado lo tengo libre… ¿Quiénes van a ir? –_volvió a esperar a que Mina contestara_- ah claro tus primos…Rei… y Lita… si me parece bien, ¿y puedo llevar a alguien mas? –_Sonrió-_ bien entonces nos vemos el sábado… adiós –_cuando colgó no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana_- esto le puede hacer bien… necesita distraerse un poco… -_sonrió_-

SyS

-Bueno… ahora solo me falta Lita –_dijo en voz alta-_ espero que no este ocupada… y que quiera llevar algún delicioso bocadillo

SyS

-Diga… -_contesto la chica en cuestión_- ah hola que tal Mina, dime es que estoy un poco ocupada… -_espero a que Mina le contara su plan_- mmm si, creo que si puedo… _-sonrió_- no, lo que pasa es que estoy invitada a un festival gastronomía por parte de la escuela y… -_se sonrojo_- si tratare de cocinar algo rico para ese día, Mina no cambiaras ¿verdad? –_Volvió a sonreír-_ si esta bien solo por que te ausentaste durante un tiempo… si entonces nos vemos el sábado… adiós –_colgó para poder seguir trabajando en la cocina_-

SyS

-Pues ya esta… -_sonrió satisfecha_- afortunadamente todas coinciden en estar libres el sábado, solo espero que todas nos llevemos bien…

-¿Y voy a estar rodeado de bellas chicas? –_Pregunto coqueto Haruka_-

-Así es… pero no te emociones –_respondió Mina sonriendo_- ya que Rei es de un carácter muy difícil, Amy se dedica solo a sus estudios y Lita tiene novio…

-Pues que tristeza _–comento desganado Haruka_- estoy pensando que mejor no voy a ir…

-Pero…–_intento decir Serena-_ tu dijiste…

-Si pero van a ser puras chicas, y con chicas me refiero a edad –_comento acariciando la cabeza de Serena-_ en pocas palabras van a ser niñas…

SyS

-¿Entonces… vamos? –_Pregunto emocionada la niña_-

-Pero es que es una reunión de niñas –_comento sarcástico Yaten_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros ahí?

-Yaten cállate… -_volteo a ver a su hermano con mirada de suplica_- anda vamos Seiya…

-Rei, ¿Por qué tanto interés de que vayamos? –_pregunto Taiki sospechando algo_-

-Es que… bueno… -_no se le ocurría que pretexto dar_- ¡es que quiero ver que cara pondrán mis amigas cuando sepan que ustedes son mi familia! –_Dijo lo primero que se le atravesó por la cabeza-_ y no solo es por Seiya, quiero que conozcan a mi familia completa…

-Por mi, vamos… -_dijo no muy convencido Seiya-_

-¡Perfecto! –_Dijo emocionada Hotaru_-

_Todos estaban felices y contentos, las chicas porque al fin volverían a ver a su gran amiga Mina, y ellos pues no sabían muy bien que es lo que pasaría, lo único agradable era que al fin su hermana y prima Rei, les presentaría a sus amigos y ellos por fin podrían decir que eran parientes._

SyS

_Lo único que empañaba un poco esa felicidad que se podía sentir y palpar en el ambiente, era la indisposición, que al parecer presentaba Haruka, ya que primero se molesto por lo de ese chico y ahora no quería conocer a las amigas de su prima. En su habitación, el rubio, estaba dando vueltas como si de un león enjaulado se tratara._

-No puede ser posible, deberé de tener mas cuidado y atención con ella - _gritaba, y seguía dando vueltas y así continuo con su monologo_- claro que quiero que encuentre algún día a alguien que la ame y la cuide, pero creo que ahora no es un buen momento, aun esta muy reciente todo aquello… aquello que nos hizo sufrir –_lo dice de forma triste_- pero ese -_ahora se molesta un poco al recordar_- ese tipo, hace que me salga el peor de los genios, como es posible, que ella haya permitido que él la tomara en sus brazos… aunque Mina me haya explicado que no había sido intencional que la tuviera en sus brazos, -_suspira_- pero que suerte tuve de verlos en esa posición, -_sonrió al sentir la brisa fresca de la noche colarse por la ventana_-por suerte Serena no se lastimo, por que es muy llorona cuando se tropieza…pero que casualidad que tuviera que abrazarla, si como… creo que tendré cuidarla mas de cerca, procurare ya no la dejarla sola nuevamente con Mina… -_en cuanto termino su monologo, se dirigió hacia la ventana para refrescarse un poco en ese momento ve pasar una estrella fugaz, lo que no sabia es que alguien mas también la vio y ambos, piden un deseo_-

SyS

_En el mismo momento en que Haruka hablaba solo, en otra parte de la ciudad, cierto chico de cabellera negra, no podía dejar de observar la luna, curiosamente se sentía tan tranquilo viéndola, que podía sentir que era a su Bombón a quien observaba._

-¿Podrá ser posible...? –_Decía Seiya que se encontraba en la tranquilidad del jardín_- será coincidencia o es acaso el destino que nos quiere juntar y por eso me volví a topar contigo, ojala tuviera una oportunidad mas para poder verte y platicar contigo, definitivamente ahora creo totalmente en el amor… -_suspira_- Amor… que bien suena –_sonríe al decir esto,_ _observando el cielo, a la Luna y las estrellas, en ese momento ve pasar una estrella fugaz, y desde el fondo de su corazón pide un deseo- _

SyS

_Lo que ninguno de estos dos chicos sabía, es que muy pronto iban a cruzarse sus caminos, y de ahí en adelante, iba a ver mucha emoción para unos, disgustos para otros, tristeza y felicidad, todo mezclado en un mismo lugar y por diferentes personas._

SyS

Respuestas a los reviews por Producciones Witches (Kira Moon y Marie Winchester)

Kimi o ai shiteru: hola desde el castillo de Producciones Withces jajaja, mmm q suerte tienes de haber encontrado el amor de esa forma, ¿por que no nos pasa a nosotras? verdad Kira... ¿acaso se puede poner a Seiya de otra forma? mmm creo que vamos preparando nuestro funeral snif snif...Kira tendremos que cuidarnos.

Kinsei-Hime: que bueno que te gusto ese encuentro, mmm ahora nos dejaste con la duda ¿que pasa con Hotaru?, ¿cual es tu duda?

vichyta: holis, mmm ¿sigues viva?, ahora cuéntanos que te pareció este capitulo, igualmente para ti muchos besos y abrazos y gracias.

Serena Ryuuzaki: muchas gracias por leernos, mmm muchas gracias por prestarnos a Haruka mmm ahora tenemos una duda ¿nos seguirás prestando a tu querido tío Seiya y a tu novio Haruka?, jajaja, bueno mientras tanto esperamos que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, saludos y abracitos...y efectivamente y QUE LA INSPIRACION LAS ACOMPAÑE.

ARIZ: Princezzmoon claro que me acuerdo de ti (soy Marie jaja), que bueno que te animaras a leernos aquí, y sobre todo que te este gustando, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos.

serena1886: hola que bien que te gusto, y que bueno que también estés leyendo "Déjame Estar", y si ahora este fic es en colaboración con Kira Moon, y no es por nada pero creo que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo (soy Marie y creo que la modestia no es lo mió jaja), en fin gracias por leernos.

Kawaii-Kami: bueno pues duda resuelta, claro que tenia que aparecer la linda Michiru, estamos trabajando en esa sugerencia gracias.

Veroh88: bienvenida, que bueno que te gusto este nuevo fic, y sobre todo que te haya divertido esa es nuestra intensión que pasen un buen momento leyendo, y claro que no es tonto jaja, creo que a muchas nos encanta Seiya.

miki1920: holas, que bien q te haya gustado esta producción de nosotras las brujitas jaja, el problema de los chicos se vera mas adelante no comas ansias jaja, y q bien que te haya gustado la idea de que Haruka sea hermano de Serena.

Marina Acero: muchas gracias, ojala q te siga gustando con el paso del tiempo, mmm creo que yo (Marie) las deje un poco malacostumbradas también quieres drama aquí, ¿no te basto con el de Déjame estar, nos pareció una buena idea lo del diario, yo tenia uno también pero no elimine cualquier evidencia de mi corta pero productiva vida jaja, uff ¿cuantas esposas tendría Seiya si existiera?, lo mismo me he preguntado yo ¿Dios donde escondiste a mi Seiya de carne y hueso?, y Haruka es todo un caso jaja, ahhh volvemos a la tortura... bueno ya ni modo.

dani: que bueno que te divertiste con este fic, y mas con ese romántico encuentro ah pero que maletas tan traviesas, Mina y Serena son unos dolorcitos de cabeza andando jaja, y bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Nileve Kou: ¡Amiga Cherry! que bueno que te gusto este bonito fic, y por lo que veo a todas les gusto mucho el momento Seiya-Serena ¡que bien!, muchas gracias por el comentario ¿que te tomas? jajaja, ya en serio es muy bonito todo lo que piensas de nosotras en serio Gracias, besos y abrazos a nuestra querida Cherry de parte del Grupo Erry.

Atte. La Bruja Mayor y la Bruja Menor

P.D. Gracias a todas y besitos y abracitos


	4. Día de Campo

Capitulo 4 Día de Campo

**Capitulo 4 Día de Campo **

-Voy a llamar a esa chica… -_pensó Haruka mientras buscaba el papel donde ella anoto su numero_- aquí esta… Michiru Mizuno… -_dijo emocionado al encontrarlo_- veamos si te sigues resistiendo… -_comenzó a marcar le numero- _si…

SyS

-Michiru, tienes una llamada –_dijo Amy al contestar_-

-Si gracias Amy… -_respondió con una sonrisa_- si diga…

-Michiru… soy Haruka Tenoh ¿me recuerdas? –_pregunto orgulloso_-

-¿Haruka Tenoh?, mmm no te recuerdo –_contesto pensativa_-

-Vaya creo que no soy tan irresistible como pensé –_dijo un poco molesto_- chocaste mi auto…

-¡Ah! Ya te recuerdo, lo siento es que no me dijiste tu nombre –_respondió sonriendo_- ¿dime?

-Vaya, va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé –_se dijo a si mismo antes de contestar_- crees que podemos vernos… digo para que nos pongamos de acuerdo con lo del coche…

-Mmm si creo que si… ¿en donde? –_contesto no muy convencida_-

-En el restaurante que esta cerca al estacionamiento –_dijo muy seguro_- ¿te parece hoy?

-Si… entonces nos vemos mañana a la hora de la comida –_finalizo sin darle tiempo a responder-_

-Cree que pude mandar en mi horario, eso va a cambiar –_sonrió maliciosamente_- ella va a caer…

-Lo dudo mucho, no creo que sea de esas… -_dijo Serena que estaba recargada en la puerta_-

-¿Qué haces escuchando? –_pregunto molesto-_

-Escuche sin querer, venia a preguntarte ¿si vas a ir o no con nosotras? –_Contesto un poco seria sentándose en su cama_- pero…no me gusta que seas así… -_dijo con tristeza_- no es bueno que juegues con las chicas, y menos con ella, parece ser una chica muy dulce…

-Pero no se que me pasa con ella… -_respondió ya mas tranquilo sentándose a lado de ella_-

-Será acaso… ¿Qué fue amor a primera vista? –_Comento con cierto timbre en su voz_-

-¡¿Qué?!... claro que ¡no! –_respondió saliendo de su habitación dejando a Serena no muy convencida-_

SyS

_Por la mañana las cosas estaban tranquilas en casa de Mina, Haruka se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, la pregunta que Serena le había hecho lo había dejado intranquilo, la noche anterior prefirió no estar con ellas y tampoco quería verlas tan temprano, estaba seguro que comenzarían los cuestionamientos nuevamente._

-¿Por qué me puse así?... no fue mas que una tonta pregunta… y ahora me siento tan… tan ¿nervioso?, ¿emocionado?, cual seria la palabra… bueno, creo que eso realmente no importa, no es mas que una cita, con una chica mas que formara parte de la lista negra de conquistas… -_sonrió de forma cínica_- ella no es importante…-_seguía recostado pensando en como la conoció-_ no quiero que sea alguien importante para mi…

SyS

_En casa de los Mizuno, Michiru se encontraba terminando de arreglarse para salir nuevamente a buscar patrocinadores, y frente al espejo se quedo pensando._

-¿Por qué estoy tan feliz? –_se pregunto a si misma recargándose en sus manos_- no es mas que un niño engreído… o al menos esa impresión me dio… -_sonrió_- creo que también un poco egocéntrico… -_se miro en el espejo_- pero que hago pensando tanto en él, si solo voy a verlo para pagarle la compostura del auto, todo esto ahora no importa, no tengo tiempo para tonterías, lo importante es conseguir irme nuevamente al conservatorio…

SyS

_El resto de la mañana los dos estuvieron indiferentes a sus sensaciones, Haruka evitaba pensar, y Michiru se concentro en su labor, se acercaba la hora de la comida y ambos se pusieron en marcha, el primero en llegar al estacionamiento fue Haruka, que se quedo esperando a que ella llegara, en cuanto la vio sintió una extraña sensación dentro de él, pero lo ignoro, Michiru se bajo del auto y se dirigió al restaurante, él por su parte que quedo dentro del auto, la iba a dejar esperar hasta que el quisiera. Pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin se digno a ir al restaurante, y ahí la vio sentada parecía tan tranquila, todo en ella era perfecto, tan perfecto que no se pudo resistir._

-Lamento llegar tarde… -_dijo haciendo que ella volteara por la sorpresa de escucharlo y él aprovecho la oportunidad para robarle un beso_-

_La tomo por sorpresa, por lo que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, en cuanto separo su rostro del de ella, la chica sonrió y se levanto, él sonrió de manera triunfal pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al recibir la primera cachetada de su vida por haber robado un beso, esas cosas no le pasaba a él, para cuando por fin reacciono ella ya no estaba, todos en el restaurante murmuraba a su alrededor y eso fue lo que lo hizo enojar mas, así que salio corriendo para buscarla._

-¿Qué fue eso? –_pregunto caminando tras de ella_-

-Si para esto querías verme, mejor te hubieras evitado el llamarme con el pretexto de lo del choque- _dijo Michiru toda muy indignada y molesta_ _al escuchar que venia siguiéndola_-

-¿Pero que te sucede? –_Grito al ver que ella casi llegaba a su coche_-

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? –_volteo ella molesta_- ¿con quien crees que estas tratando?

-Con una chica que se hace la difícil –_contesto sarcástico_-

-Ya veo… -_sonrió de igual forma_- piensas que por tu linda cara todas van a caer… pues te equivocas conmigo…

-Todas las chicas son iguales… _-respondió de forma retórica_- y no creo que tu seas la excepción

-No te atrevas a volver a llamarme –_comenzó a abrir la puerta para marcharse_-

-Un momento… -_esto hizo que ella volteara_- no creas que este golpe va a quedarse así –_se acerco hasta besarla nuevamente pero para su sorpresa esta vez el beso fue correspondido_- ves te lo dije… no eres la excepción –_murmuro aun muy cerca de sus labios_-

-Tienes razón… -_contesto ella_- este golpe no va a quedarse así –_fingió acercarse nuevamente para besarlo pero lo siguiente fue otra cachetada en la otra mejilla pero esta se la dio con todas sus fuerzas_- te faltaba esta… –_lo empuja y se sube a su auto y se va_-

-¿Pero que? –_ Haruka al ver la reacción de ella, no supo porque motivo se puso triste y muy mal, pero igual se quedo pasmado después de recibir el golpe_- no se va a quedar así… -_comenzó a caminar hacia su auto-_

SyS

-¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Haruka en su cita? –_Pregunto Mina-_

-Dudo mucho que le vaya bien… -_contesto Serena triste_- tu viste a esa chica, no creo que sea como las demás…

-Tienes razón, por cierto se me hace conocida… -_se queda pensando un momento_- pero no se de donde…

-Maldición –_llego diciendo Haruka muy molesto y azotando la puerta_-

-Te fue mal ¿verdad? –_Comento Serena agachando la mirada_-

-No te interesa –_contesto Haruka sentándose a un lado de ella_-

-¿Pero que te paso? –_Pregunto Mina al ver las mejillas rojas de Haruka_-

-Nada que te importe –_contesto más molesto al recordar_-

-Haruka… –_hablo Serena haciendo que este volteara a verla_- te dije que ella no era igual a las demás, y lo siento por ti, -_sonrió delicadamente_- me imagino que le robaste un beso así que… dicen que si robas un beso y te dan una cachetada es por que hay amor verdadero y ahí te vas a quedar…

-Estas loca… -_contesto molesto levantándose para dirigirse a su habitación de pronto se detiene y completa-_ y por cierto… no fue una… fueron dos…

_Ante este comentario las dos chicas comenzaron a reír por la forma tan graciosa en que lo dijo, esto hizo enojar un mas a Haruka que termino por encerrarse en su habitación._

-"Si robas un beso y te dan una cachetada es por que hay amor verdadero y ahí te vas a quedar…" –_pensó Haruka_- ¡bah! tonterías, como va a haber amor verdadero… -_se paro frente al espejo y observo sus mejillas aun rojas por las cachetadas que Michiru le dio, sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado-_ eso no existe, solo es una simple ilusión que te vuelve estupido y claro que es una tontería pensar que ella correspondió a mis labios, la prueba es esta… –_toco la mejilla mas roja_- vaya que golpea fuerte, nunca antes había conocido alguien así… ella es tan linda, dulce, hermosa… pero que diablos estoy diciendo esa chica es la que me golpeo por primera vez y por un beso… todo lo que pienso es una estupidez sí eso es, las cachetas me afectaron… -_se recostó en la cama_- o quizás fue el segundo beso lo que me afecto –_pensó cerrando sus ojos- _no debo pensar en eso, al final todas son iguales a ella…

SyS

_Después de haber salido del estacionamiento Michiru no se concentraba en manejar, su mente estaba repasando lo que había ocurrido._

-Pero que es lo que le paso, que se piensa, se considera acaso tan irresistible- _pensaba Michiru_- pero debo de reconocer que no besa nada mal, -_sacude su cabeza_- hay deja de decir tonterías, ¿porque tienen que ser todos iguales?, piensan que por tener una cara bonita una va a derretirse y caer inmediatamente en sus brazos… no, no, no quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurriese si me llegara a enamorar, dije yo eso, ah creo que estoy empezando a desvariar, ese beso me perturbo demasiado, pero no puedo negar que sentí brotar dentro de mi una sensación muy linda, algo calido recorrió mi cuerpo y eso fue lo que me hizo corresponderle ese segundo beso… talvez…todo hubiera terminado de una manera dulce, pero no, al señor se le ocurrió decir que yo era igual a las demás, eso es realmente lo que me hace enfurecer, y por lo cual le propine esa segunda cacheta y mas fuerte, ¿pero entonces si me gusta…?, ¿pero porque me tenia que atraer alguien tan opuesto a mi, porque?, si solo fuera tan dulce y tierno como Seiya- _así llega a su casa y se va directo a su habitación_- si hubiera seguido en contacto con él talvez podría ayudarme con lo del concierto… –_se sentó en su cama y suspiro_- si en eso es en lo que debo ocuparme y no en niños engreídos…

SyS

_Por fin llego el fin de semana, del tema Haruka-Michiru no se volvió a hablar, aunque en el fondo Haruka se sentía extraño y eso lo noto a la perfección Serena pero era mejor no hablar de eso. Mina y ella ya se encontraban listas solo esperaban que llegaran las amigas de Mina, por su parte Haruka había decidido no ir, así que se encontraba en su habitación pero la verdad tenia curiosidad por conocer a las amigas de su prima._

-¿Siempre no vas a ir? –_Pregunto Mina en cuanto lo vio bajar las escaleras_-

-No, que fastidio cuidar mas niñas… -_comento algo serio_-

-Bueno tu te lo pierdes… -_respondió la chica y en ese momento sonó el timbre_- voy a abrir, Serena trata de convencerlo…

-Tratare –_sonrió Mina_-

_En el pasillo en cuanto Mina abrió la puerta no pudo contenerse al ver a su amiga._

-¡Lita! –_Grito al momento en que la abrazaba_- que alegría verte… -_por fin se separo del abrazo para dejarla pasar junto con su novio_- lo siento pero es que hace mucho que no te veía, mira te presento a mi prima Serena –_dijo en cuanto llegaron a la sala, señalando a Serena_- estará por algún tiempo aquí…

-Hola Serena…yo soy Lita Kino, espero que te diviertas -_dijo a modo de saludo Lita_-

-El gusto es mió –_contesto Serena con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano de ella_ -

-Ah y les presento a mi novio Andrew… -_volteando a ver al chico_-

-Hola mucho gusto –_dijo el chico a lo que las dos asintieron_-

-Ah y este es mi primo Haruka –_comento Mina que por poco se olvidaba de él_-

-Hola que tal… - _dijo Lita un poco intimidada, ya que la cara de Haruka estaba para dar susto -_

-Hola –_respondió secamente Haruka_-

_Mina y Serena voltearon a verse al parecer las dos sabían que Haruka estaba mas cortante que de costumbre, fue un momento un poco incomodo afortunadamente vuelve a sonar el timbre y corre Mina a abrir._

-¡Hola! - _dijo sonriendo en cuanto la vio, aventándose a sus brazos_-

-Ya llegue – _respondió con una gran sonrisa Amy, que quedo algo sofocada por la manera tan efusiva en que la recibió Mina-_

-Pensé que ibas a venir con alguien más… _-comento Mina al ver que Amy venia sola_-

-Si lo siento, mi hermana nos va a alcanzar mas tarde –_contesto la chica, regalándole una gran sonrisa_-por cierto a donde vamos a ir, para poder llamarla y avisarle…

-Iremos al parque… así que puedes llamarle –_tomo de la mano a Amy y la jalo muy emocionada_- ya llego Lita… solo falta Rei.

-Buenos días – _llego saludando, como siempre de manera muy educada y formal_-

-Hola –_respondieron casi todos_-

-Mira Amy, te presento ella es mi prima Serena y él es su hermano Haruka –_señalando a cada uno-_

-Hola – _dijo la chica, analizando a cada uno de los mencionados, para darse una idea de cómo serian al tratarlos_ -

-Bueno solo nos queda esperar a Rei –_comento Mina_- solo espero que no se tarde… oye Amy yo no conozco a tu hermana… ¿y tu Lita?

-Ahora que lo mencionas no, no la conozco _–contesto la chica_-

-Ah lo que pasa es que ella estuvo durante muchos años fuera del país –_respondió Amy un poco sonrojada_- y regreso hace poco, por que papá la saco de estudiar…

-Ah vaya…con razón no la conocemos ¿y a todo esto como se llama? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-Michiru… -_contesto Amy, mostrando emoción y orgullo al decirlo_-

_Al escuchar ese nombre Haruka se sobresalto y sintió como si un balde de agua fría con hielo lo bañara, se sorprendió, no creía mucho en las coincidencias, pero no quería admitir que una sensación lo embargaba y no deseaba imaginar, que por azares del destino fueran la misma persona._

-Creo que si voy a ir… - _interrumpió abruptamente la conversión de las chicas y se levanto para irse a cambiar-_

-Bueno… -_respondió Mina un poco confundida por el cambio repentino de actitud que tuvo su primo-_

-Yo… ahora vengo –_se disculpo Serena siguiendo a Haruka_-

-Tu primo siempre es así… -_comento Lita_-

-Lo siento, es que últimamente no le ha ido bien –_contesto Mina con una sonrisa_- y menos ahora que parece que esta enamorado… pero no lo quiere admitir… -_en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar_- seguro es Rei –_comento Mina_- si diga… -_espero_- ah ya sabia que eras tu –_dijo volteando a ver a sus amigas y sonrió_- esta bien, entonces nos vemos ahí… si adiós –_colgó y suspiro-_ pues que no puede llegar, que nos veremos en el parque y que lleva una gran sorpresa…

SyS

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de cierto chico rubio._

-Haruka… -_llamo a la puerta hasta que por fin se digno a abrir_-

-¿Qué quieres? –_pregunto muy serio_-

-Dime, decidiste ir por que piensas que talvez Michiru y la hermana de Amy sean la misma ¿verdad? –_Afirmo Serena recargándose en el escritorio_-

-No se a que te refieres… -_dijo sin darle importancia y terminando de arreglarse_-

-Haruka… solo comportante –_finalizo Serena saliendo de la habitación_-

SyS

_Al llegar al parque ya se encontraba el auto que tantas veces había visto que conducía Rei, se imaginaron que ya tenia rato esperando así que Mina y Amy se prepararon al igual que Lita que venia con Andrew en el otro auto. Se bajaron en silencio del auto, Serena no comprendía por que tenían esas caras como de asustadas, en fin caminaron hasta donde vieron a su amiga que se encontraba de pie y con los brazos cruzados._

-¡Bonita hora de llegar! –_Grito Rei antes de que ellas terminaran de llegar-_ tengo un buen rato esperándolas…

-Lo siento Rei… -_dijo Mina un poco apenada_- pero había mucho tráfico, ya sabes como es…

-Pretextos –_dijo Rei haciéndose la ofendida_- ¿y tu Lita?

-¿Yo? –_dijo con cierto nerviosismo_- bueno es que… Mina tiene razón –_abrazo a la chica para escudarse en ella-_ había mucho trafico…

-Bueno esta bien… -_cambio abruptamente de semblante ahora sonreía y desvió su mirada hacia cierta chica que parecía confundida_- así que tu eres Serena… -_se acerco a ella y la observo detenidamente_- mmm eres bonita, espero que no seas igual de despistada que Mina…

-¡Oye! –_dijo Mina ofendida_-

-Si yo soy Serena –_dijo con una sonrisa_- espero que nos llevemos bien…

-Si eso espero yo también –_murmuro casi para si_ -

-Rei… -_interrumpió Amy un poco cohibida_- Mina… menciono una sorpresa…

-Ah llegara en un momento… -_sonrió un poco misteriosa_- pero por lo pronto les presento a mi hermana menor… Hotaru

-¿Ella es tu hermana? –_pregunto Mina como sorprendida_- pero… -_se acerco hasta la niña que se encontraba sentada en una banca la analizo un poco_- pero… -_coloco su dedo en sus labios mientras seguía analizando a la niña-_ no se parece a ti… ella es muy bonita, tierna y dulce…

-¿Qué…estas…diciendo? –_Pregunto pausadamente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Mina-_

-Tranquilas… -_se metió Lita entre Mina y Rei para evitar que comenzaran a pelear_-

_La escena era muy graciosa ya que Rei intentaba golpear a Mina y Lita tenia que separarlas, mientras los demás se reían, Hotaru sonreía y veía a Serena que al parecer no la reconoció, eso era lo mejor pues estaba interesada en ver el rostro de su hermano y el de ella cuando se volvieran a ver._

SyS

-¿Debimos comprar tanta comida? –_Pregunto Yaten observando todas las bolsas que llevaban-_ creo que exageramos, no lo… -_en eso lo interrumpen y no lo dejan terminar_-

-Bueno es que Rei no nos dijo cuantos vamos a ser… así que mejor …-_comento Taiki_- bueno como sea, pero creo que si exageramos… pero solo un poquito no mucho-_sonrió_-

-No importa… es mejor que sobre y no que falte… -_respondió Seiya sonriendo, como siempre era él que veía las cosas, de manera diferente a sus hermanos_-

-Tengo una gran duda, ¿por qué Rei estaba tan interesada en que nosotros fuéramos? –_Dijo Yaten con cierto aire de fastidio-_

-Quien sabe, nunca había querido mencionar que somos familia –_respondió Taiki que comenzó a subir las bolsas a la camioneta_- hasta llegue a pensar que se avergonzaba de nosotros…

-Como crees que Rei se va a avergonzar… -_dijo Seiya subiéndose al auto_- ya sabes que en cuanto menciona su nombre completo todas quieren conocernos… por eso es que nunca nos menciona… ya vez ni siquiera a Hotaru, ha de ser muy difícil para ella el tener verdaderas amigas, no lo creen así.

-Si, por eso es que se me hace extraño que nos haya invitado –_suspiro Yaten_-

-Hotaru… -_murmuro Seiya-_ espero, que el relacionarse con las amigas de Rei, le sirva para que ya no este tan sola…bueno pongámonos en marcha, sino Rei se molestara por llegar tarde.

SyS

_Después de estar esperando, cerca de media hora a que llegaran los demás Haruka se sentía incomodo, ya que todas las amigas de Mina, eran unas niñas, como tal se sentía fuera de lugar._

-Mejor me voy… -_dijo un poco molesto y con cara de pocos amigos (Hasta yo estaría así después de ver que no llega mi amorcito, perdón por la interrupción, continuemos)_-

-Pero… -_intento decir Mina pero Serena le hizo una señal de negación_- bien, nos vemos más tarde…

-Adiós… -_ se despidió de manera rápida y muy secamente del pequeño grupo de chicas_ -

-Primero que no quiere venir… -_comento Mina a Serena viendo como el chico se alejaba_- y después que siempre si y ahora mejor se va ¿Qué le pasa? –_Se quejo_-

-Ya sabes que no le gusta esperar… -_contesto suspirando_- y se canso de esperar a ver a la hermana de Amy… -_sonrió ligeramente_- ay este hermanito mío, haber cuando aprende a ser mas paciente –_pensó viendo como se alejaba rápidamente_-

-Cierto… -_dijo con algo de emoción_- hay una gran posibilidad de que sean la misma persona.

_Haruka se fue por el lado derecho del camino y por el izquierdo llegaba otro auto, en ese momento iba llegando el dulce y adorado tormento de cierto chico rubio._

-¡Ah ya llego! –_Grito con algo de emoción Amy, algo muy desconocido para sus amigas_-

-Amy… ¿estas muy orgullosa de tu hermana verdad? –_Pregunto Rei al notar la cara de felicidad de su amiga ya que esta irradiaba una emoción no vista en ella-_

-Si así es… y después de tanto tiempo que estuvo lejos… creo que –_sonrió-_ por fin vamos a hacer algo juntas…

-Mina… es… es ella…-_ dijo de una manera muy sorprendida Serena al ver a la chica que bajo del auto-_

-Si es ella… -_respondió igual manera o mas sorprendida_-

-¿Qué dices Mina? –_Pregunto Amy pues alcanzo a escuchar parte, mejor dicho toda la conversación que tenían las dos rubias y más si estos involucraban a su hermanita del alma_- ¿ya la conocían?

-¿Eh? –_Voltearon las dos pero la que contesto fue Mina_- no… bueno si, no la verdad no, lo que pasa es que ella en días pasados nos choco en el estacionamiento del restaurante que esta en el centro comercial…_ - Mina se callo al ver la cara de mortificación de su amiga._

-Ah ya veo… -_dijo con un poco de preocupación_-

-Tranquila Amy no paso nada… -_dijo sonriendo Mina para tranquilizar a su amiga que al parecer no sabia lo que había pasado-_

-Lamento haber llegado tarde –_dijo la chica en cuanto vio a Amy y sus amigas_- hola que tal…

-Hola… -_respondieron en unísono las chicas_-

-Bueno les presento a mi hermana Michiru –_tomo la mano de su hermana y sonrió de una forma muy orgullosa_- Michiru ellas son Rei, su hermana Hotaru, Mina y su prima Serena, ella es Lita y su novio Andrew –_señalo a cada una en cuanto dijo su nombre muy contenta_-

SyS

-Tanto tiempo perdido -_pensaba Haruka mientras seguía manejando sin decidirse a donde ir, ya que la mañana casi terminaba_- ¿A dónde iré? –_Sin percatarse que en donde se detuvo, iba llegando una camioneta y como no espera ningún incidente, cuando, en el momento menos preciso recibió un golpe en el deportivo de Mina_- maldición -_murmuro entre dientes furioso e inmediatamente se bajo del auto_ - ¡¿Por qué no te fijas?! –_Pregunto aun mas molesto al ver el golpe que le habían dado al auto_-

-Lo siento pero no tenias por que detenerte _–contesto el chico antes de bajar del auto_- ¿Haruka?

-¿Qué? –_Volteo al ver al chico que dijo su nombre_- ¿Taiki? –_Se sorprendió al ver a su antiguo amigo, al cual ya tenía algún tiempo sin ver-_

-Veo que sigues con el mismo carácter, de cuando estudiábamos –_comento un poco divertido el chico_-

-Si, bueno es que no he tenido una buena semana, ya sabes –_contesto Haruka mientras estrechaba la mano de Taiki y se daban un gran abrazo-_ y tu igual de tranquilo… como siempre -_sonrió-_ ¿se puede saber adonde vas?

-Vamos a alcanzar a nuestra prima, que esta con sus amigas –_respondió el chico volteando a ver sus compañeros que estaban dentro de la camioneta_- un día de campo… ya sabes como son las chicas cuando se reencuentran.

-Si lo se perfectamente… ¿oye y cómo se llama tu prima? –_Pregunto como sospechando que fuera alguna de las chicas con las que se encontraban Serena y Mina_-

-Rei… -_contesto Taiki_-

-Vaya que casualidad… -_dijo con una sonrisa un poco confusa_- mi hermana y mi prima están con ella… si que es pequeño el mundo…

-¡Ya vamonos! –_interrumpió como todo el tiempo Yaten gritando molesto_-

-¿Qué te regresas con nosotros? –_Pregunto Taiki_-

-Pues vamos… -_respondió resignado_-

SyS

_Dentro de la camioneta, los otros dos chicos trataban de escuchar si la persona con la que hablaba su hermano era su amigo, sí, en verdad que el mundo es muy pequeño, Seiya se emociono, ya que identifico al rubio como el acompañante de la chica del aeropuerto, aquel que estaba con su Bombón, y estaba pensando que talvez la chica, que le había robado el corazón también se encontraba dentro del auto, intentó inútilmente por todos lo medios de fijarse si se encontraba dentro, pero nada, no había nadie._

-¿Crees que sea amigo de Taiki? –_Pregunto Seiya un poco triste_-

-Es lo mas seguro… ya viste como se saludaron de abrazo –_ respondió con sarcasmo_- pero que se piensa -_comento Yaten fastidiado de estar esperando_- ¡ya vamonos! –_ Grito nuevamente, así cada quien se dirige a su auto_ -

-Taiki, ¿lo conoces? –_Pregunto Seiya en cuento su primo subió a la camioneta_-

-Si es un antiguo amigo de la universidad –_respondió poniendo en marcha la camioneta para comenzar a seguir el auto de su amigo- _

-¿Por qué lo sigues? –_pregunto Yaten al darse cuenta que iban a tras del deportivo_-

-¿Por que será?... por que vamos al mismo lugar –_respondió Taiki_-

-Taiki… él, él es el que conoce a mi bombón –_dijo Seiya un poco emocionado_- crees poder conseguir el numero telefónico de ella…

-Pero que molesto eres… solo espera…–_dijo fingiendo molestia_-

_Los dos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ¿acaso Taiki sabia algo que ellos no?, suspiraron resignados y se limitaron a admirar el paisaje verde del campo, en unos minutos mas llegarían hasta donde estaba Rei y sus amigas._

SyS

**Respuestas a los reviews**

_Dígannos que tal les pareció este capitulo, ¿emocionante, inesperado, fascinante?, o lo que sea, esperamos sus reviews, hágannos mas felices de lo que ya somos, si gustas darle __**Go**__ al botoncito de abajo del lado izquierdo, sean sinceras recuerden que por ustedes hemos llegado a este increíble capitulo y deseamos solo darles una manera hermosa de soñar, todo lo que nuestras locas cabecitas piensan se los escribimos en estos capítulos, esperamos seguir siendo de su agrado y que nos sigan apoyando. _

_Ahora si llegamos a la sección mas solicitada, respondiendo desde el caldero mágico, jajajaja (risa macabra), hay que hacerle honor a nuestra producción, ok aquella personita que guste unirse será muy bien embrujada, ups perdón quiero decir muy bien recibida, ahora si alo que nos concierne sus respuestas._

Marina Acero : Hay que felicidad me da mucho gusto saber que te sigue gustando la historia, y si habrá todavía mucho drama, así que los pañuelos ténganlos a la mano. Besos y abrazos de nosotras (No creas que es soborno, solo que no queremos ir a dar con los leones).

miki1920 : Esperemos que este capitulo también te hay gustado, y al fin se dieron los encuentros, dime que tal te pareció. Cuídate y nos vemos en el próximo.

Veroh88 : Hay que emoción niña, verte paseando por estos rumbos y que nos sigas en esta historia, esperando sea de tu agrado nos vemos, cuídate mucho y esperaremos tu siguiente comentario.

Kimi o ai shiteru : Muchas gracias por la publicidad, gracias a ustedes es que seguimos aquí al pie del cañón trayéndoles más de este maravilloso fic. No te desesperes esperamos que este capitulo no haya sido la excepción y te siga gustando.

vichyta : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, esperemos que los niños ya no te vuelvan loca, y te dejen mas tiempo para que no dejes saber tu opinión, sino gracias por leernos y acordarte de nosotras.

LOYDA ASTRID: Deseamos este capitulo haya respondido a las reacciones que tendrían Mina, Haruka y Seiya y espera a ver todo lo demás, sorpresas muchas sorpresas, nos vemos en el próximo.

moonstar17 : Hay que felicidad tenemos a una nueva ovejita en el rebaño, que felicidad, voy a llorar , bububububu, (ya deja el dramatismo y continua), perdón después de estos breves momentos de emoción, deseamos que nos sigas hasta el final y nos des tu opinión.

_Ahora si nos despedimos, recuerden que el caldero nos dice todo acerca de ustedes, muchos besos y abrazos a nuestras lectoras y anónimas, agradecemos el tiempo que toman para leernos y dejarnos sus comentarios y a los que no se animan también, se agradece que nos lean, hasta la próxima._

_Atte. Producciones Witches_


	5. Sol, Aire y Celos

Capitulo 5 Sol, Aire y Celos

**Capitulo 5 Sol, Aire y Celos**

-¿Y Michiru a que te dedicas? –_pregunto Rei estando todas sentadas en el pasto fresco_-

-Estoy ayudando a mi madre a organizar un concierto –_respondió sonriendo con un aire de tristeza_- pero lo que yo quiero hacer es dedicarme a la música…

-¿En serio? –_Pregunto Mina muy emocionada_- yo voy a estudiar pintura…

-Ay Mina ¿y eso que tiene que ver? –_pregunto fingiendo molestia Rei_-

-Nada… -_dijo como niña regañada provocando la risa de las demás chicas_-

-¿Y de que es el concierto? –_Pregunto Lita dirigiendo su mirada a Michiru_-

-Es a beneficio… -_comenzó a responder_- pero aun no tengo al grupo que necesito…

-¿Qué grupo? –_Pregunto__ Serena-_

-Three lights –_respondió Michiru_- pero su representante no ha respondido mis llamadas…

_Rei y Hotaru__ voltearon a verse con cara de sorpresa y sonrieron, Lita, Amy y Mina se emocionaron al escuchar el nombre del grupo y Serena pues se quedo con cara de "what" pues no sabia a quien se referían._

-¿Y quienes son ellos? –_pregunto inocentemente_-

-¡Son los más talentosos, guapos, con las mejores voces! –_Dijo con mucha emoción Mina haciendo que Rei y Hotaru soltaran una carcajada- _

-Mina… -_dijo la niña tratando de sacarla del limbo donde estaba_- ¿no me recuerdas?

-¿Qué? –_La emoción se le fue al suelo con esa pregunta_-

SyS

-Aquí estaban, ¿adonde se habrán ido? –_dijo Haruka a Taiki en cuento bajaron de sus respectivos autos-_

-Ahora las buscamos –_dijo Seiya que por fin veía cara a cara al chico_-

-¿Tu? –_Dijo molesto Haruka_-

-Ah, Seiya me comento que ya te conocía –_interrumpió Taiki_- ellos son mis primos Seiya y Yaten… -_señalando a cada chico_- y él es Haruka Tenoh –_señalando a su amigo_-

-Así que tu primo –_comento un poco molesto_- bueno vamos a buscarlas…

-Adelántense nosotros sacamos las bolsas –_dijo Seiya haciendo que Yaten lo acompañara intento negarse pero no pudo-_

SyS

-No… -_respondió la rubia confundida_-

-Soy… Hotaru… Kou –_dijo la niña pausadamente dejando heladas a la mayoría de las chicas-_

-Rei ya llegamos…

_Las chicas aun no se recuperaban de la sorpresa de la niña cuando llega Taiki sonriente y a su lado Haruka, cosa que sorprendió a Michiru tratando de evitar la mirada de él__, que en cuanto la vio no dejo de mirarla, atrás de ellos cargados con muchas bolsas Seiya y Yaten caminaban tambaleándose hasta que se cayeron, Seiya soltó una carcajada al ver a Yaten lleno de tierra y muy molesto._

-No… puede… ser… -_dijo Mina pausadamente casi sin poder hablar_-

-Seiya… ¿te encuentras bien? –_corrió la niña hasta donde estaba su hermano tirado carcajeándose-_

-Si… -_trato de responder pero al ver a Yaten la risa volvía a surgir_- si… estoy bien…

-Serena… no te había dicho nada pero el chico del aeropuerto es integrante del grupo Three lights –_confeso Mina un poco apenada_- así que discutiste con un famoso…

-Seiya… tranquilízate o no te presento a alguien especial –_dijo Rei acercándose lentamente hasta él para luego cruzarse de brazos- _

-¿A quien? –_pregunto inmediatamente cambiando su encantadora sonrisa o por una sonrisa de curiosidad_-

-A ella… -_dirigió su mirada a la chica que permanecía sentada_ –

_Seiya se sorprendió de ver a su "bombón", tanto que no noto a las demás chicas__, en especial a una que ya conocía, lo único que le importaba era hablar con ella, la chica de la que se había enamorado a primera vista._

-¿Seiya? –_Pregunto Rei al ver que este no reaccionaba_-¿te la presento o no?

-Pues, claro que si… -_se levanto del suelo en un salto, la tomo de la mano y se acercaron mas veloz que un rayo, cosa que no sorprendió mucho a la chica_- ¿ya lo sabias?

-Si, por eso te insistí en que vinieras… -_confeso Rei muy orgullosa_-

-Gracias hermanita –_dijo Seiya abrazando a la chica_-

-Bueno pues esta es la sorpresa –_dijo Rei señalando a su familia_- ellos son Seiya mi hermano, Taiki y Yaten mis primos…

-Pero Rei que guardado lo tenias –_dijo Lita muy emocionada_- yo soy Lita… -_dejando solo a su novio que por un momento se puso serio-_

-Yo soy Mina… -_levantándose rápidamente para saludar dirigiendo su mirada a Yaten_- ¿me recuerdas?

-Ah si… _-respondió con indiferencia cosa que poco le importo a Mina que seguía sonriendo-_

-Ellas son… Mina la intensa como ya se dieron cuenta… –_dijo un poco sarcástica_- ella es Lita la chica con mejor sazón que he conocido… –_sonrió al decir esto haciendo que la chica se sonrojara_- ella es Amy la futura doctora y su hermana Michiru… -_señalo a las dos chicas, Seiya observo a Michiru y le sonrió al reconocerla_- y ella es Serena…

-Muchos gusto chicas –_dijo Taiki muy educado observando a cierta chica_-

-Seiya, pero cuanto tiempo… -_dijo Michiru acercándose al joven, lo saluda de beso y él le corresponde, dejando helado a Haruka_ – que suerte tengo… -_lo toma del brazo y comienza a alejarlo del lugar-_ ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?

-Eh, si claro… -_respondió para no ser descortés pues ya se habían alejado y no había podido ir con Serena_- ahora que volví a encontrar no te voy a perder –_pensó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica- _

-Seiya… ¿me escuchas? –_Pregunto al ver que no la había escuchado_- ah ya veo, te gusta esa chica ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? –_pregunto sonrojándose un poco_- bueno disculpa por no ponerte atención… pero es que si… es tan… no se como decirte…

-La acabo de conocer, y me dio la impresión de ser una chica muy linda –_respondió Michiru soltando al chico_- en cambio su hermano…

SyS

-Así que ellas son tu familia –_decía Taiki observando a Mina que estaba sentada a lado de Yaten y a Serena que estaba platicando con Hotaru_- no las conocía…

-Si bueno es que Serena es mi hermanastra… –_sonrió al ver a su hermana_- y de Mina, en realidad no somos nada… y no las conocías porque Serena se encontraba estudiando en otro país y con Mina la relación familiar fue de hace poco… pero cambiemos de tema mejor cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho después de que dejaste la escuela?

-Formamos el grupo musical –_comenzó a responder como recordando_- ¿recuerdas?, del que tanto te platique… -_volteo a verlo y este asintió_- y ahora somos un grupo muy importante… ¿y tu?... ¿Qué paso con…?

-Nada… -_interrumpió antes de que Taiki terminara la pregunta_- ya ves como son… eso término hace algún tiempo… y por cierto muy mal…

-Ah… lo lamento –_agacho la mirada_- pensé que ustedes…

-Si yo también lo pensé… -_sonrió con tristeza_- pero en cambio ahora me puedo divertir todo lo que quiero…

-¿Tienes novia? –_Pregunto Taiki un poco confundido por el cambio de actitud_-

-¿Novia? –_Sonrió con cinismo_- para nada, solo chicas para diversión…y ya tengo en la mira a la próxima…

-Haruka… vaya que "ella" te cambio ¿Qué te habrá hecho? –_pensó Taiki observando en la mirada de su amigo algo de tristeza que intentaba ocultar-_

SyS

-¿Cómo no te reconocí antes? –_se pregunto a si misma Serena apenada_- lo siento…

-No te preocupes… -_dijo la niña regalándole una sonrisa_- yo te recuerdo porque mi hermano no deja de hablar de ti…

-¿De mi? –_se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente_- ¿Por qué tendría que hablar de mi?, solo fueron unos minutos los que hablamos… no mas bien que discutimos…

-Creo que lo impresionaste, pero creo que tendrías que preguntarle tú… -_respondió un poco apenada por lo que acababa de confesar-_

SyS

-Así que ese Haruka te hizo todo eso… -_dijo molesto al escuchar todo lo que Michiru le había contado-_

-Si pero… bueno la verdad no quería que habláramos de eso –_respondió la chica, evadiendo el tema, para centrarse en otro- _

-Comprendo… -_noto en la mirada de ella algo diferente_- entonces dime ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Estoy tratando de organizar un concierto a beneficio y bueno… –_se apeno un poco_- yo… quisiera que el concierto fuera de ustedes… ¿crees que podrían?

-Pero claro… -_dijo muy emocionado Seiya_- ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?

-Lo hice pero ya no era el mismo número y ya no supe como localizarte –_respondió la chica sonriendo-_

-Ah ya… -_dijo como recordando_- si, lo que pasa es que Rei lo cambio por que sus "amigas" insistían en conocernos –_comento Seiya_- a ella le molesta que la busquen solo por ser mi hermana…

-Veo que es un poco temperamental –_respondió Michiru recordando la actitud que tuvo con Mina- _

-Si, más bien, como decirlo… bastante estricta, ella es la que nos mantiene a raya –_confeso entre sonrisas Seiya- _

-Mejor regresamos si no capaz y se molesta… -_dijo sonriendo la chica que comenzó a caminar-_

SyS

-Hola hermanita… -_interrumpió Seiya a Hotaru y a Serena que seguían platicando_-

-Hola… -_respondió con una sonrisa_- que bueno que llegaste, no quería dejar sola a Serena, yo voy a ayudarle a Rei… nos vemos… -_dijo la chica alejándose rápidamente, dejando pasmada a Serena y un poco nerviosa-_

-Por fin… -_murmuro Seiya viendo como se alejaba la niña_- hola… -_volteo a verla con una sonrisa muy coqueta_- me voy a presentar como es debido… soy Seiya Kou…

-Si ya lo se, eres integrante del famoso grupo Three Lights ¿no? –_pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo pero ocultando una gran sonrisa- _

-Si así es… ¿y te gusta nuestra música, conoces al grupo? –_pregunto bastante orgulloso_-

-No… -_respondió con indiferencia volteando su rostro_-

-Ah, entonces no somos tan famosos como pensé… -_murmuro con un dejo de tristeza_-

-Lo siento… -_volteo a verlo y le sonrió dulcemente_- es la primera vez que estoy en este país y en realidad no conozco mucho…

-Perfecto entonces el gran Seiya Kou será tu guía personal –_respondió con mucha emoción-_

SyS

-¿Que les parece si jugamos un pequeño torneo de voleibol? –_Pregunto emocionada Mina_-

-Hasta que se te ocurre algo interesante –_dijo con sarcasmo Rei_- me parece perfecto… pero para hacerlo interesante en parejas…

-Perfecto… -_interrumpió Mina-_ yo elijo a las parejas… -_sin darle tiempo a los demás de contestar comenzó a decir el orden de las parejas_- Seiya y Serena, Taiki y Amy, Haruka y Michiru, Andrew y Lita… y claro que yo con Yaten… lo siento por ti Rei… te toca con tu hermana…

-Eres una tramposa… -_comento Rei sacándole la lengua_- pero esta bien… vamos a ver quien gana…

-Ellas nunca van a cambiar –_suspiro resignada Lita viendo como mutuamente se sacaban la lengua-_

-Comencemos entonces ¿quien va primero? – _Pregunto Seiya que estaba feliz de que le hubiera tocado con Serena-_

-Taiki, Amy y ustedes –_respondió Mina señalando al final a Seiya y Serena_-

_Así comenzaron el mini torneo el primer encuentro bastante reñido lo ganaron Seiya y Serena que al final quedaron un poco cansados, el siguiente encuentro fue muy extraño se notaba la falta de comunicación entre las parejas Haruka se portaba bastante grosero con Michiru y ella prefería no acercarse demasiado a él y Mina y Yaten bueno eran una extraña combinación pero por fortuna ganaron gracias a Mina que dominaba perfectamente el deporte, el siguiente encuentro fue de lo mas fácil ya que Lita y Andrew eran una verdadera pareja y ganaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

-Cinco minutos de descanso… -_dijo Mina aun sin recuperar el aliento_-

-Bombón… tenemos que ganarle –_dijo Seiya volteando a verla_-

-Me llamo Serena… además ya me canse –_respondió haciendo un puchero_-

-¿No le quieres ganar a tu prima? –_Pregunto tratando de convencerla_- mírala que confiada se ve…

-Tienes razón… -_respondió Serena observando a Mina y Yaten bastante confiados en que ellos ganarían-_ les ganaremos…

-Me gusta esa actitud bombón… -_comento al verla mas decidida_ -

-Tiempo… -_dijo Rei_- comiencen… vamos a ver que tan buenos son estos cuatro… _-le comento a Lita-_

_Nuevamente el mini torneo comenzaba, un juego bastante difícil que para sorpresa de todos ganaron Serena y Seiya, dejando a Yaten bastante molesto y Mina triste, pero esta vez no habrían cinco minutos de descanso pues la siguiente pareja se levanto inmediatamente para finalizar el torneo, se notaba ya un poco de cansancio en Serena pero no quiso decepcionar a Seiya así que no se quejo y se dispuso a jugar. Todo iba bien hasta que le toco el turno a Lita de lanzar un saque, la manera en como lo hizo sorprendió a todos pero mas a Serena que trato de alcanzar el balón pero no pudo, camino hacia atrás sin darse cuenta que estaba llegando a la orilla de la pequeña colina._

-¡Cuidado! –_Gritaron las chicas_-

-¡Bombón! –_Grito Seiya alcanzando a tomarla de la mano pero la fuerza de gravedad no respeta a tan heroicos galanes que terminaron cayendo los dos chicos_- ¡auch! –_se quejo Seiya tratando de proteger a Serena para que no se golpeara, cuando por fin terminaron de rodar las cosas no salieron tan bien_- ¡ahhh! –_Se volvió a quejar al sentir el fuerte golpe en su nariz, ya que la cabeza de Serena golpeo directamente el rostro del joven haciéndolo sangrar-_

-Seiya lo siento…-_dijo en cuento se dio cuenta asustándose un poco_-

-¿Seiya que te paso? –_llego preguntando Rei al ver que este sangraba_-

-Discúlpame… -_seguía insistiendo_-

-Tiene la cabeza dura… -_comento Yaten un poco sarcástico_-

-Cállate… -_le dio un pellizco Rei_-

-De verdad lo lamento… -_se inclino para tratar de ayudar a Seiya_-

-Te disculpo, solo si tenemos una cita… -_dijo con cierta mirada picara_-

-Tonto… -_dijo Serena dándole un pequeño golpe en el rostro haciendo que se quejara nuevamente-_

-Serena… -_dijo Mina para que se diera cuenta que hizo mal_-

-Lo lamento… -_volvió a disculparse_- esta bien…

-Perfecto ya me siento mejor –_se levanto rápidamente dejándolos a todos sorprendidos_-

-Seiya… -_lo llamo Rei y se acerco_- como te atreves a preocuparme…

-Era la única forma de que aceptara… -_contesto Seiya sonriendo en complicidad con su hermana-_

-Déjame ver… –_interrumpió Amy revisando al chico_- no es nada importante solo un ligero sangrado…

-Serena… ¿a ti no te paso nada? –_pregunto Haruka_ –

-No nada… -_sonrió al ver a Seiya_- gracias a él…

SyS

_Después de revisar a Serena y __Seiya, Amy se dirigía al auto de Michiru para guardar su mochila cuando se encontró a Taiki y este por un momento no supo que decirle, y sin saber de donde pero se armo de valor y la llamo._

-Amy…

-Dime… -_se detuvo sin voltear a verlo_-

-Veo que te gusta ayudar a los demás… -_comenzó a decir caminando lentamente hasta detenerse enfrente de ella_- te pido una disculpa, ya que no debí juzgarte en esa ocasión…

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a que lo hagan –_comenzó a caminar nuevamente_-

-Me di cuenta que Rei te aprecia, así que imagino que ella no te juzga –_comenzó a seguirla_-

-Ella y las demás me ofrecieron su amistad… –_contesto sin darle importancia al hecho de que él la seguía_- a pesar de que siempre me he dedicado a estudiar…

-¿De verdad? –_Pregunto Taiki un poco incrédulo_-

-Si… eso es lo que hace divertido a este grupo… -_por fin volteo a verlo y le sonrió_- todas somos diferentes y yo prefiero leer un buen libro aunque ellas me molesten…

-Si lo puedo imaginar –_respondió regalándole una sonrisa_- lo mismo me ocurre a mí…

-¿También te gusta leer? –_pregunto Amy ahora era ella la incrédula_-

-Si, así que tenemos cosas en común –_respondió un poco tímido_- talvez después podamos reunirnos para comparar gustos literarios… ¿te parece?

-Me parece… una excelente idea -_respondió Amy con una sonrisa y sin saber por que pero ese chico le agradaba-_

SyS

-Te llevas muy bien con ese tipo… -_dijo con mucho cinismo Haruka llegando hasta donde se encontraba Michiru, quien estaba observando el atardecer_-

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? –_Pregunto Michiru volteando a verlo de forma retórica_-

-¿A mi?... nada –_respondió Haruka sosteniéndole la mirada_- pero, lo que si me molesta es la hipocresía en las mujeres… si no mal recuerdo ¿no me dijiste que tu no eras igual a las demás?

-Si… y te lo vuelvo confirmar; no soy igual a las demás –_respondió Michiru_- no me gusta que piensen mal de mi así que aunque no debería darte explicaciones te las voy a dar…

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación… ni que me importaras –_contesto volteando el rostro evadiendo su mirada, pero en realidad si quería saber cual era y lo peor es que aun no entendía muy bien el por que le importaba tanto lo que ella tuviera que decir_-

-Pues aunque no quieras te lo voy a decir; lo conozco desde hace algún tiempo, -_suspiro al recordar en que lugar se conocieron_- estudiamos juntos en el mismo conservatorio en Inglaterra pero ya no pude seguir estudiando y perdí contacto con él… y mira lo que es la vida mi hermana y su hermana son amigas…

-Si es lo que estoy viendo, el mundo es pequeño… _-comento Haruka-_

SyS

-Rei… ¿a tu hermano le gusta Serena verdad? –_pregunto Lita observando como es que se encontraban platicando Seiya y Serena-_

-Así es… por eso fue que no dije nada sobre las parejas –_respondió Rei suspirando_- según se enamoro de ella a primera vista…

-Si, ya se me hacia raro… -_comento Lita sonriendo_- ¿no se había enamorado antes Seiya?

-No… -_respondió pensativa_- por eso me da un poco de miedo que sufra…

-No tienes por que tomar el papel de mamá –_interrumpió Yaten_- es muy grande esa responsabilidad para ti… ¿no crees?

-Pero… él, Hotaru y ustedes son mi familia –_respondió Rei con tristeza_- y sobre todo ellos me necesitan, ya ves Seiya se la vive en sus sueños de amor y mas ahora y Hotaru desde que murieron nuestros padres siempre esta triste…

-Pero mírala ahora –_dijo Lita colocando su brazo en los hombros de Rei_- esta feliz, y Seiya es fuerte, tu no deberías sentirte tan responsable por ellos, además debes pensar en ti…

-Creo que tienes razón… –_finalizo con una mirada perdida en el horizonte_- pero no lo puedo evitar, siento que son mi responsabilidad así se lo prometí a mamá… –_pensó con tristeza-_

SyS

-Así que eres de aquí pero creciste en Alemania –_comentaba Seiya disfrutando del atardecer y sobre todo de la compañía de Serena-_

-Así es… mi mamá y yo nos fuimos, cuando mi papá murió –_recordó con tristeza_- yo tenia 12 años, algún tiempo después mi mamá se caso nuevamente, y resulto ser con el padre de Haruka… -_volteo a ver su hermano y sonrió_- y como era hija única me gusto mucho la idea de tener un hermano…

-Pero se ve que es un poco…-_medito un poco en la palabra que podía utilizar_- un poco agresivo ¿no?

-No para nada, solo que desconfía de las personas… -_su rostro ahora se pone triste y decide mejor cambiar de tema_- ustedes son una familia numerosa…

-Si un poco… -_entendió que daba el otro tema por finalizado_- también mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, -_su rostro refleja una tristeza que sorprendió a Serena_- la única sobreviviente fue Rei… -_agacho la mirada_- y tuvo que madurar de golpe, se hizo cargo de Hotaru, los papás de Yaten nos cuidaron pero en realidad toda la responsabilidad fue de ella…

-Pues hizo un buen trabajo con ella, porque tu estas un poquito loquito… -_comento haciendo que él sonriera-_

-Gracias…, no se por que te conté todo esto, nunca antes se lo había dicho a nadie _–confeso en tono serio-_

-No tienes nada que agradecer, mejor dime ¿a donde me vas a llevar? –_Pregunto con una sonrisa y cambiando el tema para que el no se sintiera triste-_

SyS

-¿Se van a quedar por mucho tiempo? –_Pregunto con bastante curiosidad Mina_-

-Al parecer… si… -_respondió un poco cortante y malhumorado Yaten_-

-¿Y eso por que? –_Mina definitivamente estaba más preguntona de lo normal_-

-Talvez grabemos el nuevo disco, así que hay que seleccionar canciones –_contesto de mala gana-_

-¿Crees que podamos vernos otra vez?

-¿Siempre eres así? –_ahora fue el turno de Yaten de preguntar_-

-¿Cómo? –_pregunto Mina inocentemente_-

-Haces demasiadas preguntas –_contesto Yaten de tal manera que Mina se sonrió con él_-

-Si ha veces –_contesto Mina_-

-Podremos vernos si prometes no hacer tantas preguntas –_dijo Yaten ya un poco más relajado-_

-Lo prometo… -_levanto su mano en señal de promesa y sonrió_-

_Así fue que termino el famoso día de campo organizado por Mina, al parecer en al ambiente se sentía un aroma diferente, tal vez el amor estaba llegando a los corazones de mas de uno de los ahí presentes._

SyS

Respuestas a los review.

Muchas gracias chicos y chicas que nos han estado acompañando en este nuestro primer trabajo, claro q ya como una empresa establecida, cualquier queja o sugerencia hágannosla saber, dejándonos un bonito review, muchas gracias otra vez, ahora si a las respuestas.

LOYDA ASTRID: hola muchas gracias por leer este fic, ¿que tal la continuación?, y no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas apoyándonos, gracias otra vez.

isa1181: Hi, Hi... jajajaja (risas macabras) el hechizo ha hecho efecto (jajaja parece trabalenguas), volviendo al tema... q bueno q te han gustado hasta el momento los pocos capítulos, y ahhhh Haruka mmm ¿q podremos hacer con él?, y sobre las uñas... tranquila amiga ¿si ahora siguen los dedos que seguirá después? mmmm cuídate y grax por seguirnos ahora aquí.

miki1920: holis, amiga, vaya sendas cachetadas q le tocaron a Haruka, jajaja, bueno ahora si leíste lo que paso en el día de campo, ¿q te pareció?, esperamos que también haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos en el siguiente cap, gracias y saluditos.

jeniferkou: holas, que bueno q te gusto la historia, esta vez si nos atrasamos un poquito a la hora de actualizar, esperamos no demorarnos en la próxima, gracias.

Kimi o ai shiteru: amiguita Kimi, espero que no te hayas desesperado por tardarnos en subir el capitulo siguiente, ¿q piensas del encuentro?, esperamos que te haya gustado el capitulo completo jajaja, nos leemos después.

veroh88: hola, que bien q te siga gustando, esa es la idea que se diviertan cuando lean, mmm ¿sientes que nos tardamos en actualizar?, espero que no, nos leemos en el siguiente bye.

Marina Acero: jajajaja, ya los leones y los tiburones son nuestros amigos, ya sabes lo que hacen los hechizos jajaja, ojala que la espera haya valido la pena, ¿tu que piensas?, bueno nos vamos a jugar con los gatitos jajaja.

moonstar17: fue intencional dejarlas emocionadas, para que continuaran leyendo, jajaja ¿ahora que opinas de este capitulo?, lamentamos habernos tardado en actualizar, pero hay cosas o mas bien embrujos que cuestan deshacer jajaja.


	6. Haruka ¿Celoso?

Capitulo 6 Haruka ¿Celoso

**Capitulo 6 Haruka ¿Celoso? **

Querida Marie:

El día de campo fue de lo mas extraño, pienso que el mundo es muy pequeño, ya que Michiru resulto ser la misma chica que días antes le había dado sendas cachetadas a Haruka, ellos dos me tienen confundida con esa situación, hace tiempo que no veía a Haruka tan interesado por una chica como ahora…mmm ahora que lo pienso no solo yo me cerré al amor también él… bueno te cuento de Michiru es de una familia importante de aquí, es la mayor, por lo que escuche le gusta la música y me parece muy elegante y educada, la verdad no me la puedo imaginar golpeando a mi hermano, se ve tan delicada, pero como dicen las apariencias engañan, en fin me parece una chica perfecta para el intenso de Haruka… volviendo al día de campo resulto que Seiya el chico con el que tuve el problema en el aeropuerto es hermano de Rei (una amiga de Mina), y también es integrante de un grupo muy famoso, debo confesarte que en cuanto llegamos le pedí a Mina sus cd's del grupo y vaya sorpresa son estupendos, sus canciones transmiten distintos sentimientos y con ayuda de Mina pude identificar las voces (aunque debo decirte que no es nada difícil identificar la voz de Seiya), su voz es… especial es fuerte pero dulce a la vez (no se si me puedo explicar), además su voz me transmitió la misma tranquilidad que sentí cuando estuve con él, ya hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto como en este día de campo… y en parte fue gracias a él… ¿pero por que vuelvo a escribir sobre él?, ¿será acaso…?, no esto no puede estarme pasando… aunque ya ha pasado un tiempo de todo aquello, pero ¿y si él también…?

Lo siento no puedo continuar escribiendo, espero comprender que es lo que esta pasando

Hasta la próxima vez se despide Bombón Tsukino

_Ya no pudo continuar escribiendo, su cabeza era un mar de confusión, cerro el pequeño libro y se coloco nuevamente la llave en su cuello._

-¡Serena teléfono! –_Grito Mina desde la sala_-

-¡Gracias! –_grito en respuesta para después descolgar la extensión de su habitación_- diga…-_sonrió al escuchar una voz conocida_- ah hola Seiya… -_un suspiro casi imperceptiblemente_- claro, la semana que entra –_sonrió_- no, claro que no te dejare plantado… -_se extraño al escuchar al chico_- tratare… si hasta entonces… adiós –_antes de colgar jugueteo con el teléfono un poco_-

- ¿Por qué tan sonriente? –_Pregunto Haruka que la veía desde la puerta_-

-Ahora escuchas las conversaciones ajenas… -_dijo en forma de regaño_-

-Vine a platicar contigo, y a preguntarte ¿Cómo te sientes? –_coloco sus manos en la cabeza y suspiro_- pero veo que estas feliz…

-La verdad si… -_suspiro_- Seiya me invito a comer la próxima semana, por cierto –_sonrió de forma maliciosa_- también va a estar Michiru… ¿no te interesa ir?

-¿Por qué me interesaría? –_Pregunto tratando de ocultar su emoción al escuchar ese nombre-_

-Bueno en realidad Seiya me pidió que te llevara –_continuo de forma seria_- ya que se le ocurrió que talvez tu puedas ayudarlos con un concierto o algo así… -_sonrió al ver la expresión celosa al escuchar el nombre "Seiya"_- y yo creo que es una buena idea…

-¿Solo por que él lo dijo? –_Pregunto en forma sarcástica_- a mí ya se me había ocurrido…

-¡Aja! –_dijo en respuesta caminando hasta su hermano_- estas celoso de Seiya…

-Claro que no –_dijo en respuesta abrazando a su hermana-_ mejor vayamos a ver que comemos…

SyS

_El chico se encontraba como en una nube flotando ya que su "bombón" había aceptado salir con él, de pronto recordó que tenía que hacer otra llamada, así que volvió a tomar el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número._

-¿Michiru?-_pregunto al escuchar la voz_- mañana hay una oportunidad de hablar con nuestro agente… -_espero a que respondiera_- perfecto, entre los dos lo convenceremos, de eso no hay duda –_sonrió nerviosamente_- si claro Taiki y Yaten están de acuerdo… -_esperó_- si… entonces para ponernos de acuerdo según lo que diga el agente… -_sonrió-_ si entonces hasta mañana… -_colgó y sonrió al ver a sus hermanos que no entendían a que se refería-_

-¿Estamos de acuerdo con que? –_Pregunto el más pequeño_-

-Le dije a Michiru que la ayudaríamos con un concierto de nosotros a beneficio –_respondió Seiya muy serio-_

-¿Y por que nos comprometiste? –_Pregunto nuevamente pero ahora un poco molesto_-

-¿Acaso vas a negarte? –_Pregunto a modo de respuesta- _¿tu que opinas Taiki?_ –Volteo a ver a su hermano-_

-Por mi esta bien –_respondió sin dejar de leer-_

-Si claro, como a él le gusto la hermana de Michiru –_dijo con cierto sarcasmo_-

-Cállate… -_dijo calmadamente Taiki_-

-Así que quiere quedar bien con esa chica… -_continuo sin hacerle caso a la advertencia_-

-¡Cállate! –_Grito sorprendiendo a sus hermanos_-

-Esto se va a poner interesante… -_murmuro Seiya sentándose en el sillón para disfrutar del espectáculo-_

-Los tres tenemos interés en ese grupo de chicas… -_dijo Taiki tratando de alcanzar a su hermanito_- ¿o no Yaten?

-Claro, Taiki tiene razón –_contesto Seiya suspirando al recordar a Serena_-

-Ya lo admitiste, te gusta Amy… -_respondió Yaten sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Seiya, pero de pronto parece comprender las palabras de Taiki_- un momento… yo no tengo ningún interés en nadie…

-Si claro –_respondieron al mismo tiempo Taiki y Seiya dejando a Yaten molesto_-

SyS

_Michiru había llegado antes a la cita en la oficina del representante de los Three Lights, en seguida llego Seiya _

-Hola Michiru… -_dijo el chico saludándola de beso_-

-Hola, estoy nerviosa… -_dijo la chica_-

-No tienes porque, ya veras lo convenceremos… -_respondió el chico_- bien vamos…

_Así entre los dos lo convencieron de que era una buena oportunidad para darse a conocer más. Ya que en este evento iban a venir personas muy importantes dado la magnitud del evento._

-Ah –_suspiro el representante-_ esta bien, pero no puede ser hasta dentro de algunas semanas, así que señorita Mizuno vaya organizando todo…

-Gracias… -_dijo emocionada la chica_- no se va a arrepentir…

-Perfecto… bueno nos vemos después Nicolás –_dijo Seiya saliendo de la oficina con Michiru-_

-Gracias Seiya sin tu ayuda no lo habría hecho… -_dijo con una sonrisa en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la oficina_- permíteme un momento tengo que hacer una llamada…

-Si claro puedes pasar a esa oficina… -_señalo una oficina que estaba vacía_-

-Gracias… -_camino hasta la oficina, tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar_- si por favor con la Srita. Meiou… -_espero un momento_- si buenas tardes soy Michiru Mizuno… usted me dijo que la llamara en cuanto consiguiera al grupo… _-sonrió-_ ya lo tengo, tiene una fecha disponible dentro de 6 semanas… -_esperó a que respondiera_- perfecto entonces hasta dentro de una semana, gracias… -_colgó definidamente estaba saliendo todo bien_-

SyS

-Vaya… pensé que esta niña no lo lograría… -_dijo con cierta indiferencia_- creo que la subestime…

-¿De quien hablas? –_pregunto el tipo que estaba con ella_-

-De Michiru Mizuno… me agrada –_dijo fríamente_- es bastante perseverante, no creí que lograría conseguir que el grupo Three Lights diera el concierto… -_ligeramente sonrió_-

-¿Entonces si la vas a ayudar? –_pregunto muy serio_-

-Si… -_respondió indiferente volviendo a leer sus papeles_- Taiki… mi antiguo amigo por fin vamos a encontrarnos –_pensó-_

SyS

_La semana transcurrió rápidamente para algunos pero para dos fue de lo mas lenta._

-Pensé que no vendrías –_dijo en cuanto vio llegar a la chica_-

-¿Por qué? –_Pregunto con una sonrisa_- ¿acaso dudaste de mí?, te dije que no te dejaría plantado…

-Si pero… como sea aquí estas… -_dijo con emoción, sintiendo que su corazón se le saldría. Y se levanta de su silla como todo un caballero y llega junto a Serena y le abre la suya para que tome asiento_-

-¿Y Michiru? –_Pregunto extrañada al no ver a la chica_-

-Ah no pudo venir tenia una reunión… -_contesto despreocupado_- esta comenzando a organizar lo del concierto… ¿y tu hermano?

-Estacionando el auto… -_respondió volteando a ver la puerta_- y creo que se va a molestar…

-¿Molestar, por que? –_pregunto Seiya confundido, sin entender el porque de ese comentario_-

-Ah por… -_ya no pudo terminar de responder, ya que en ese momento llego Haruka_-

-Lo siento, Michiru no pudo venir… pero te quedas a acompañarnos ¿no? -_le dijo Seiya, ya que él había sido el de la idea de verse_-

-No… -_respondió un poco decepcionado, pero ocultando muy bien su sentir_- pero voy a estar en el centro comercial, en cuanto termines me llamas para pasar por ti…

-No te molestes, yo la puedo llevar a su casa –_interrumpió Seiya con una sonrisa dirigida a Serena_-

-No… -_dijo entre dientes_- yo paso por ella…

-Pero… -_intento decir Serena pero ninguno de los dos la tomaron en cuenta_-

-Por cierto Serena me dijo que se te ocurrió que le ayudara a Michiru con un concierto o algo así… -_dijo fríamente-_

-Si pero aun no lo platico con Mich… -_pronunciando el nombre con mucha confianza_-

-¿Mich? –_Pensó Haruka y eso avivo los celos_- entonces si "ella" no lo sabe es mejor así…

-Como gustes… -_respondió Seiya sin darle importancia_-

-Ya terminaron con su mini pelea –_interrumpió Serena leyendo la carta_- yo voy a ordenar…

-Te espero… -_dijo Haruka dirigiéndose a la salida_-

-Yo la llevo… -_finalizo Seiya tomando la mano de Serena, cosa que molesto a Haruka_-

SyS

-Buenas tardes Srita. Meiou, disculpe el retraso –_dijo Michiru al entrar a la oficina_-

-Buenas tardes… _-respondió de manera algo cortante_- tome asiento -_y como persona de negocios que era, fue directo al punto_- y explíqueme ¿como se va a estar organizado el concierto?

-El concierto será totalmente de los Three Lights… -_respondió la chica sacando una muestra de los carteles promociónales, y algo impactada por la manera como la trata-_

-Perfecto… -_observo el cartel y detuvo su mirada en cierto castaño_- "vaya lo lograste, y pensar que tu eras mi segunda carta a jugar…" -_sonrió de forma extraña_-

-Lamento llegar tarde… _-dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar-_

-No te preocupes, la srita. Mizuno también acaba de llegar… -_dijo Setsuna saliendo de su extraño pensamiento, y haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes_- srita. Mizuno le presento a mi esposo el Lic. Darien Chiba… -_esto lo dice de manera muy posesiva_-

SyS

-Pero que se esta creyendo este tipo… -_pensaba Haruka mientras maneja, eso era lo único que lo calmaba un poco_- primero esas miradas para Serena y después "Mich", si cree que puede jugar con las dos esta equivocado… -_reflexiono un poco_- ¿con las dos?, yo solo debería preocuparme por Serena no por Michiru… pero… lo mejor será no volver a verla… si eso es lo mejor…-_aunque en el fondo de sus pensamientos una gran revolución de sentimientos se desataba, ese algo a los que mucho le llaman "Celos"-_

SyS

_Todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, así después de haber pasado una tarde maravillosa, entre risas, anécdotas y miradas de complicidad, la hora de despedirse llego._

-Bombón, me gustaría volver a salir contigo… -_dijo con ilusión en sus palabras_- para conocerte mas…y…

-El día del concierto voy a estar presente…-_respondió con una gran sonrisa, tratando de ignorar hacia donde iba la conversación_-

-No bombón… -_interrumpió con tristeza-_ tu me gustas, y talvez sea pronto para decirte que yo…

-Seiya… -_interrumpió Serena poniéndose un poco nerviosa_- yo… no estoy lista para nada en este momento, así que…

-Déjame terminar… creo que si fue un poco pronto, y no quiero presionarte ni nada, pero… ¿que te parece si el día del ensayo final me acompañas…? -_dijo con una sonrisa demostrando que no estaba molesto y que esperaría_- solo como amigos, ya que no creo que pueda soportar tanto tiempo sin verte…

-Pero… -_se sonrojo al escuchar esto, intento objetar pero no pudo al ver sus ojos_- esta bien… tú me avisas… -_y su corazón latió aceleradamente lleno de emoción_-

-Gracias bombón –_dijo acercándose a ella-_

-Nos vamos… _-interrumpió el acercamiento volteando la cara_-

-Si vamos… -_dijo un poco triste poniendo en marcha el auto_-

SyS

_Transcurrieron algunas semanas mas, entre preparativos, presentaciones en televisión del grupo, salidas ocasionales de Mina y Serena, dudas de Haruka. Como Seiya le había dicho a Serena, no la presionaría pero tampoco la dejaría olvidarse de él, así que diario este le llamaba para platicar con ella, ya que no podía verla por tantos compromisos con el grupo por lo menos escucharía su voz. Una semana antes del gran concierto Haruka ya no soporto más y llamo a Michiru _

-Ring, ring -_sonó el celular de Michiru_- si diga… -_se extraño un poco al escuchar su voz pero se alegraba de oírla_- ah… hola ¿como estas…? -_espero un momento_- yo muy bien… déjame revisar… -_su cara se alegro un poco ya que este deseaba verla_- pero ahora no puedo estoy ocupada… -_al parecer él era tan persistente_- esta bien, estamos el Auditorio Suntory Hall, ¿si sabes como llegar?, -_espero un momento_- esta bien aquí nos vemos –_con una ligera sonrisa cuelga_-

-Mich, ¿quien era? –_Pregunto Seiya pues Michiru parecía como ida_- que hasta emocionada estas y tu cara brilla como si tuvieras luz, -_soltó una ligera sonrisa_- haber déjame pensar, ¡Ah!, ya se tu novio -_sonrió con mas ganas_-

-Basta Seiya… -_dijo un poco apenada_- y no te burles de mí, no es nada mío, es… solo… bueno -_contesta algo sonrojada_- si es solo…- _dice en voz alta_- un amigo solo eso –_y así, continúan viendo lo de la iluminación-_

_Después de una hora llego Haruka al Auditorio, iba tan emocionado que no se percato de que había alguien más con Michiru._

-Hola… -_le dice con la voz mas seductora que tenia_- ¿Como estas, preciosa? –_Le dijo Haruka a Michiru cerca del oído, ya que llego por el lado que ella no lo viera de frente_, e_lla volteo asustada, y se sonrojo, ya que al voltear sus labios quedaron muy cerca, casi rozándose-_

-Hola… estoy muy bien ¿y tu? -_contesto nerviosa tratando de sonar normal, ya que ese roce, la hizo sentir una y mil emociones desconocidas hasta el momento por ella_-

-Ahora estoy mejor, pero creo que podría estarlo aun más -_y se acerca peligrosamente a ella, tratando de robarle un beso, pero en eso son interrumpido_-

-Oye Michiru, ¡ups! disculpa no sabia que estabas ocupada -_dice Seiya, algo confundido_- que no me habías dicho que él… -_Michiru le tapa la boca, gesto que a Haruka, no le agrado mucho- _

-Que tarde es… -_Haruka molesto_ _finge que no pasa nada, ve su celular_- bueno luego te veo -_se despide de ella, dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, se retira y se va lo más rápido posible, no dejando que Michiru le explicara, como estaban las cosas_- Maldita sea, ¿por que tenia que estar ese tipo ahí?, y con ella, ¿por que no me dijo?, de haberlo sabido no vengo, pero no, yo deseaba sorprenderla y el sorprendido fui yo -_iba hablando en voz alta_- si, seguramente… pero que demonios estoy pensando, como si eso me importara, pero esta me la va a pagar y muy caro, a Haruka Tenoh no le hace ese tipo de desplantes -_sube a su auto y comienza a manejar rumbo a su casa_- y mucho menos a Serena…

SyS

_Mientras tanto en el auditorio, Michiru trataba de entender que es lo que había pasado, ya que Haruka actuó de una manera muy extraña, podría decirse que celoso._

-Mich… Mich… Mich… ¡Michiru! -_grito Seiya, ya que al parecer había quedado impactada y anonadada, por la actitud del rubio-_

-Si, así, así, esta perfecto de esa manera, lo apruebo -_contesto Michiru, a lo cual Seiya le provoco un gran ataque de risa_- esta vez si que te pego duro amiga -_no podía contenerse y seguía riéndose_- no te estoy preguntando nada… pero que bien… así que Haruka, es tu novio misterioso -_decía entre risas_- que bien -_se seguía burlando Seiya_-

-Ya déjame en paz, será mejor continuar -_le contesto ya estando repuesta de la impresión, continuando para terminar con todos los detalles en el auditorio_-

SyS

_Al día siguiente Haruka se despierta y, se siente algo incomodo por lo que paso con Michiru, así que decide invitarla a comer. Marca a su casa y afortunadamente ella es quien le contesta._

-Michiru… -_dijo un poco nervioso_- ¿crees que podamos ir a comer hoy? –_pregunto con cierta emoción_- necesito platicar contigo… -_espero un momento_- bien… entonces paso por ti mas tarde… -_sonrió ligeramente_- si adiós… -_colgó y suspiro recostándose nuevamente en su cama_-

_Por fin llega la hora de ir por ella, va muy emocionado, lo que Haruka no sabia era la sorpresita que iba a tener al llegar a casa de Michiru, toca el timbre y es recibido por el mayordomo y lo conduce a la sala, estando ya cerca, Haruka escucha voces._

-No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio tuvieron esos problemas con las fans? –_preguntaba entre risas Michiru sin poderse controlarse_- jamás me habían contado algo con tanta gracia, eres muy divertido –_volviendo a reírse_-

-Lo que pasa, es que mis hermanos dicen que soy muy despistado, y como tal no preví lo que podía pasar -_le respondió Seiya, en eso entra Haruka y ve lo que esta ocurriendo y no le gusta para nada lo que sus ojos observan-_

-Buenas tardes -_dice en un tono algo molesto_-

-Buenas tardes -_responden simultáneamente Seiya y Michiru, sin hacerle mucho caso, cosa que al rubio le molesta aun mas-_

-Te dejo Mich, nos vemos después, recuerda que la próxima semana tenemos el ensayo general, para dar los últimos detalles para que todo quede bien para el próximo fin de semana, ¿Por qué, si vas a ir verdad? -_le pregunto_-

-Claro que si, ya sabes que no quiero que nada salga mal ese día, -_sonrió_- entonces nos vemos en el ensayo… -_se despide Michiru de él y lo acompaña a la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que Haruka la siguió-_

_Seiya ya se iba, cuando de repente se regresa y le da un gran abrazo y un beso a Michiru, cosa que también la desconcertó a ella y no supo de que manera reaccionar._

-Que tengas mucha suerte -_Seiya le dice antes de separarse, a lo que ella no supo el porque de sus palabras-_

_Al cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta para ir donde supuestamente dejo a Haruka se topo de frente con él, que la veía de una fría manera._

-Muy bien, felicidades yo aquí como idiota esperándote, y tú… como si nada divirtiéndote de lo lindo con el imbécil de Kou, se puede saber que es lo que pretendes -_le grito Haruka a una Michiru muy desconcertada-_

-Ese no es asunto, -_respondió ofendida_- lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no tiene porque molestarte, o que me vas a decir ahora que…estas celoso

-¡¿Celoso?! –_Interrumpe Haruka con cierto sarcasmo_- mira niña, como te lo dije una vez, eres igual a todas las que conozco, salvo que tú tienes además de una cara bonita, dinero y porte... -_no lo dejan terminar ya que le dan tremenda bofetada, que lo tomo desprevenido-_

-Suéltame que me estas lastimando –_ya que Haruka la había tomado de los brazos al recibir la bofetada, por fin ella logra zafarse_- yo soy la que no sabe que pretendes, actúas de una manera muy rara, no te entiendo primero me buscas, ves algo que no te gusta y te vas y ahí me dejas, ahora vienes y me gritas en mi casa, acaso estas realmente...

-Se puede saber que te pasa, a ti… -_se acerca nuevamente a ella de manera peligrosa y la acorrala en un espacio entre la puerta y una estatua que esta en el recibidor, la abraza y la empieza a besar, pero este, es un beso suave, tierno, uno que logra transmitir mucho amor, mucha ternura y una gran necesidad de ser querido y sobretodo querer ser correspondido, ella le devuelve el beso, y no entiende el porque, permite que este así, junto a ella, conforme avanza el contacto de sus bocas, sus cuerpos se van relajando, dejándose guiar por el momento y la necesidad de amarse, en eso él la suelta y le dice unas palabras que no pensó en decir- _¿Sabes por que actuó así?, simplemente la tarde hoy quería hacerla inolvidable para nosotros, deseaba decirte tantas cosas… pero sobretodo quería preguntarte… ¿si aceptabas ser mi novia? -_esto la sorprendió un poco, él se aleja de ella pero viéndola fijamente a los ojos_- no se en que momento fue que te empezaste a meterte en mi corazón, y lograste que te necesitara… y… no se lo que yo represento o lo que sientes por mi… como sea la verdad es que… yo te amo -_agacha la mirada y continua_- y lo único que deseaba era una oportunidad de volver a amar… y ahora ya no se que pasara, tu actitud me tiene muy desconcertado… lo lamento creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, y sí, si me dieron muchos celos de verte cerca de ese tipo, y… solo espero que sean muy felices… -_finalizo saliendo de la casa y azotando la puerta_-

SyS

-Lo sabia… -_dijo el chico desde su auto en cuanto lo vio salir_-

SyS

_Al momento en que él sale Michiru comienza a llorar ya que la chica esta enamorada y con el corazón herido, es hasta ese momento que descubrió también que lo amaba. Se derrumba en la puerta y ahora llora mas profundamente y de una manera muy dolorosa, ya que no sabe que hacer, ha descubierto que esta enamorada como nunca imagino estarlo, y lo que mas le dolió fue lo que le dijo "espero que sean muy felices", tenia que aclarar ese asunto y mientras mas pronto mejor, se levanto y corrió a abrir la puerta para ver si todavía lo podía alcanzar, pero no había señal de él, así que prefirió esperar al día siguiente, para ver de qué manera solucionaría este pequeño gran problema. Talvez con la llegada del nuevo día, podría descubrir como explicarle todo y estar cerca del hombre que ama._

-Haruka yo también ¡te amo! - _dijo en voz alta entre lágrimas_-

SyS

-Talvez las cosas no salieron como yo lo pensé… -_dijo en el_ _momento en que la vio salir llorando_- Michiru… -_murmuro al escuchar lo que grito la chica_-

SyS

_Mientras tanto él, en su carro iba derramando lagrimas de dolor y de tristeza, se sentía decepcionado, no sabia que pensar, es mas no deseaba pensar, solo sabia que lo habían herido nuevamente y quería olvidar, olvidar, así que fue al único lugar que lo hacia sentir, bien, llego al mirador de Tokio, y se fue al rincón mas alejado, donde nadie pudiera verlo, al llegar al sitio indicado no supo como fue, que se soltó llorando, de una manera muy desgarradora, como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de su madre, ni siquiera con aquella traición había llorado como lo hacia en ese momento, y ahí estuvo, hasta que logro calmarse y pensó que lo mejor era volver a hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, así que se retiro de aquel lugar, y se fue a su casa pensando en el nuevo día que le esperaba._

SyS

Respuestas a los Reviews

Dígannos ¿que tal les pareció este capitulo, emocionante, inesperado, fascinante?, o bueno esperamos sus reviews, hágannos mas felices de lo que ya somos, si gustas darle **GO** al botoncito de abajo del lado izquierdo, sean sinceras recuerden que por ustedes hemos llegado a este increíble capitulo y deseamos solo darles una manera hermosa de soñar, todo lo que nuestras cabecitas locas piensan se los escribimos en estos capitulo, esperamos seguir siendo de su agrado y que nos sigan apoyando.

Ahora si llegamos a la sección más solicitada, respondiendo desde el Caldero Mágico, jajajaja (risa macabra), hay que hacerle honor a nuestra producción, aquella personita que guste unirse será muy bien embrujada, ups, perdón queremos decir muy bien recibida, ahora si a lo que nos concierne, sus respuestas.

Kimi o ai shiteru: hay si verdad que ternura de hombre donde conseguimos uno, tendremos que ver embrujo usaremos para hace a nuestro Seiya de carne y hueso. Que bueno que te gusto, y deseamos que este también hay sido de tu agrado.

veroh88: que lindo y hermoso verte siguiéndonos en esta invención nuestra, gracias por tu apoyo. Besos y abrazos.

miki1920 : si no tuviéramos un héroe como él, sailor moon no tendría mucho sabor, Seiya es único y fabuloso. Tú que opinas.

LOYDA ASTRID : pues veremos haber que ocurre con nuestras lindos y hermosos protagonistas, y lo de Haruka solo te puedo decir que sigas leyendo, jajá jajá que malas somos.

SeiyaySerenity22 : que emoción tenemos una nueva aprendiz, que felicidad, te damos la mas cordial bienvenida y esperamos nos apoyes hasta el final de esta loca y hermosa idea.

Marina Acero : hay que hermosa, eres la dulzura andante por tus buenos deseos, veremos haber que ocurre, si nos encuentras nos torturas, jajá jajá.

Serena Ryuuzaki : que milagro brujita ya nos tenias con pendientes te nos desapareciste durante varios capítulos, espero que estés tan buena como siempre y que la escuela te deje mas tiempo para hacer brujerías juntas. Nosotras hacer maldades para nada, eso lo determinaras tu conforme leas. Besos y abrazos.

minako.yaten : hay que emoción otra nueva aprendiz, que emocionante, si esta historia esta por ponerse aun mejor. Bienvenida.

Celina - Princesa de la lun...: que emocionante, nuevamente bienvenida, si que linda ya viste Bruja menor, tenemos nuevas aprendices en el caldero mágico y las que falta aun, que emoción voy a llorar, bububu, gracias por leernos y esperamos seguir viéndote.

isa1181: esperemos que ya a Haruka se le quite lo egocéntrico y trate de conquistar a Michiru, gracias por leernos.

Moonstar: verdad que somos bien linda, hay creo que me equivoque, o no bueno gracias por dedicarnos tu tiempo a leernos.

Ahora si nos despedimos, recuerden que el Caldero nos dice todo acerca de ustedes, muchos besos y abrazos a nuestras lectoras y anónimas, agradecemos el tiempo que se toman para leernos y dejarnos sus comentarios, y a los que no se animan también, se agradece que nos lean, hasta la próxima.

ATTE. Producciones Witches


	7. El Ensayo

Capitulo 7 El Ensayo

**Capitulo 7 El Ensayo **

_Después de mucho pensarlo Seiya decidió ir a hablar con Michiru, en ese momento ella también necesitaba de alguien que la escuchara y la apoyara, así que se bajo del auto y camino hasta la puerta, timbro y para su sorpresa fue ella quien abrió, estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas, en cuanto lo vio lo único que atino a hacer fue refugiarse en sus brazos y comenzar a llorar nuevamente._

-Desahógate… -_murmuro el chico abrazando a Michiru_-

-¿Por qué? –_Pregunto Michiru entre lágrimas_-

_No sabía a que se refería, así que suavemente llevo a la chica hasta la sala para poder platicar y entender el estado en que se encontraba su amiga._

SyS

_Haruka por fin llego a su casa, y por suerte Mina no se encontraba ya que había salido, así que solo se encontraba Serena viendo una película._

-Hola Haruka –_dijo la chica al verlo entrar_-

-Hola… -_respondió de forma triste_-

-¿Qué te pasa? –_Pregunto extrañada al ver el semblante de su hermano_- ibas muy emocionado, porque ibas a ver a Michiru y mira como regresas…

-Serena… -_dijo con cierto temor_- a ti… ¿te interesa Kou? –_pregunto_-

-¿Qué? –_Se extraño al escuchar esa pregunta, apago el televisor y volteo a ver a su hermano, con una gran cara de interrogación y duda_- no te entiendo… ¿a que viene eso?

-Porque te he visto como te pones cuando él te llama, -_tomo aire y continuo_- y porque parece que… parece que esta interesado en Michiru…-_tenia que reconocerlo, el simple hecho de decirlo le estaba doliendo, mas de lo que había sufrido antes-_

-No… -_negó Serena con la cabeza, acaso nuevamente estaba siendo burlada, no lograba entender muy bien lo que le preguntaba-_

SyS

-Él… -_comenzó a decir Michiru, que ya se encontraba sentada en el sillón_- él… piensa que tu y yo…-_comenzó a llorar nuevamente, simplemente era algo que no lograba comprender muy bien y sobretodo no sabia, porque se había puesto en ese estado_-

-Discúlpame, creo que cometí un grave error, todo fue mi culpa… -_respondió Seiya acercándose a ella- _yo tuve la culpa de que él pensara así…

-¿A que te refieres? –_pregunto volteando a verlo-_

-Yo me di cuenta que nos observaba… –_confeso con cierta pena_- y por eso fue que te abrace y te di un beso… me di cuenta de que estaba celoso… y quise ver si con eso reaccionaba... -_le dijo de manera cabizbaja, no logro terminar, ya que fue interrumpido_-

-Seiya… -_dijo con tristeza_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Pensé que eso podría ayudarte… -_agacho la cabeza_- lo lamento…

-Ah –_suspiro_- seguramente se lo dirá a Serena… ¿y a ti te gusta ella no?

-Tienes razón… -_pensó un momento_- como siempre no pienso en las consecuencias de mis actos…espero poder solucionar todo esto…

SyS

-Haruka… ¿Por qué dices eso? –_Pregunto con dolor en sus palabras_-

-Ayer estaban juntos en el auditorio… y hoy él estaba en su casa –_respondió sentándose a su lado-_

-Pero… eso es porque él le esta ayudando con la organización del concierto… -_respondió tratando de sonar tranquila y con una sonrisa-_

-Después de todo lo que paso… ¿aun confías en los hombres? –_pregunto de forma triste_-

-No… -_respondió inmediatamente_- pero confió en él y también en ti… -_toma la mano del chico y continua_- y porque confió en los dos es que me cuesta creer lo que me dices…

-Si, tienes razón… _-sonríe ligeramente_- pero… la manera en como la trata…

-Haruka, tu estas celoso… -_respondió la chica ya mas convencida de que su hermano lo único que tenia era eso "celos"_-

-Si eso es posible… -_respondió regalándole una sonrisa_- de cualquier forma ten cuidado con Kou…

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes -_le correspondió regalándole ella también una enorme sonrisa_- ahora que te parece si vemos la película…

-Me parece bien… -_respondió Haruka abrazando a su hermana_-

SyS

-Seiya… sabes -_murmuro la chica_- hay algo que tengo que confesarte… talvez no sea el mejor momento, pero es algo que quiero decirte…

-¿De que se trata Mich? –_Pregunto el chico con un poco de preocupación_-

-Cuando estábamos en el conservatorio… -_comenzó a decir la chica un poco apenada_- bueno es que…tu me gustabas… -_sonrió ligeramente, él por su parte estaba sorprendido ante tal confesión_-

-Pero… -_intento decir el chico_-

-Tu eras tan dulce, caballeroso… -_interrumpió la chica_- siempre con tu buen humor, en ocasiones impulsivo como hoy… -_sonrió al decir esto_- pero hoy es diferente… eres un buen amigo… y yo solo quería que supieras que puedes contar conmigo…

-Gracias Michiru… -_respondió el chico con una sonrisa_- tú también eres una gran amiga… y sabes que contaras siempre conmigo, y por esa razón te pido que me disculpes, _-se sonrojo un poco-_ por ser tan impulsivo…

-No te preocupes… esto se tiene que aclarar… -_respondió suspirando por lo cansada que se encontraba de tanto llorar_- esto se tiene que aclarar…

SyS

_Al finalizar la película Serena se había quedado dormida, así que Haruka decidió llevarla a su recamara, estaba a punto de salir cuando vio el pequeño diario que él le había regalado, lo tomo y observo, ese definitivamente había sido su mejor regalo, ya que sabia que en el se encontraban los pensamientos mas ocultos de su hermana. Salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder dormir, así que salio al balcón de su habitación a observar el cielo estrellado._

_Flash back_

-Muy bien, felicidades yo aquí como idiota esperándote, y tú como si nada divirtiéndote de lo lindo con el imbécil de Kou, se puede saber que es lo que pretendes…

_Fin flash back_

-Si definitivamente soy un idiota… -_dijo en voz alta_- como pude ponerme así, -_sonrió ligeramente-_ en realidad ella no es nada mío _-lo dijo en un tono mas triste, sin querer reconocer lo que sentía_- y ni que hubiera estado haciendo algo con él, -_su voz se vuelve seria y un poco molesta-_ pero la manera en como la abrazo… -_se tranquiliza un poco, pero siente como la sangre le hierve de coraje y celos_- después de tanto tiempo… he vuelto a caer, y con la mujer mas increíblemente hermosa y madura que pude conocer, y la única que me ha rechazado no una si no dos veces… creo que lo mejor será arreglar esa situación…

SyS

-¿Será verdad todo lo que me dijo? –_Se preguntaba ya que no podía dormir por tantas cosas que abrumaban su cabeza_- no puedo creerlo, Seiya es impulsivo pero Haruka es peor, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que había algo entre Seiya y yo?... –_sonrió ligeramente_- tengo que hablar con él, no puede pensar eso de mi… -_su rostro se vuelve ahora un poco triste al recordar unas palabras de Haruka "_y lo único que deseaba era una oportunidad de volver a amar_…"_- ya lo han lastimado… -_continuo_- yo no quiero ser alguien mas que lo lastime, eso no, ¿talvez por eso se comportaba así? –_sale al balcón y admira el hermoso cielo estrellado_- si yo… ¿Cómo me enamore así?... si es tan diferente a mi… él es arrogante… pero encantador, prepotente… pero con una mirada… -_sonríe de una forma alegre_- no puede ser a cada defecto le encuentro una virtud… -_suspira y se pone seria_- si, por eso es que me enamore de él… lo mejor será arreglar ese mal entendido…

SyS

-Te amo Michiru… -_murmuro viendo el cielo_-

-Te amo Haruka… -_murmura y suspira al observa el cielo oscuro_-

_Sin ellos darse cuenta se pusieron de acuerdo en darle solución al asunto lo mas pronto posible. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba las sorpresas que iba a ver en ella y de que manera les iba a afectar._

SyS

-Bombón… espero que no pienses mal de mi… -_hablaba solo en su habitación_- soy tan impulsivo, ¿Por qué no pensé primero en eso?, Michiru tiene razón, Haruka puede decirle a mi bombón, -_se queda pensativo_- esperare lo que tenga que esperar, porque esto ya se ha vuelto amor, si eso es –_suspira_- es porque ella es tan hermosa, cuando la veo me dan ganas de protegerla…

-¿Proteger a quien? –_Pregunto Rei que iba pasando por el pasillo cuando alcanzo a escuchar a su hermano-_

-Rei, ¿Qué haces ahí?, ¿tienes mucho rato? –_Pregunto Seiya un poco apenado_-

-Estoy escuchando las cosas que dices… -_respondió seria_- y no, acabo de llegar, por eso te pregunto, ¿proteger a quien?

-Ah… -_suspiro aliviado_- ¿a quien te imaginas?

-Ha Serena Tsukino –_respondió Rei recargándose en la pared_- ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas hermanita… -_suspira y se recuesta en su cama_- es que ella es tan…

-Seiya… -_interrumpió la chica_- solo ten cuidado, no me gustaría verte sufrir…

-No sufriré, ella es tan dulce y sincera –_respondió Seiya levantándose, se acerca a su hermana y la abraza_- se que con ella no sufriré…

-Eso espero… -_respondió la chica_- ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer?

-Terminar de escribir una canción… -_respondió el chico ilusionado_- para ella…

SyS

-_Pero, ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Pensaste que me interesaría en ti?, que tonta… mírate, a lado de ella eres una niña_

_-Tú también… ¿piensas que soy una niña?_

_-A lado de Michiru, lo eres…_

_-Pero Seiya… yo…_

_-¿Tu que Serena?_

_-Pensé que tu… que tonta fui… él tenia razón_

_-No se quien sea él, pero si te dejo por niña lo felicito…_

-No… no… ¡no! –_Se oye un grito lleno de dolor_-

-Serena… despierta… -_dijo la chica sentada a su lado_-

-No… -_murmuro_-

-Tranquila, fue un sueño… -_la intenta abrazar_-

-Mina… _-sollozo la chica_- soy una niña tonta…

-Serena, no vamos a empezar otra vez por favor… -_dijo de forma triste Mina abrazando a su prima- _

-Pero y ¿si Seiya también piensa eso de mi…? -_murmuro la chica correspondiendo el abrazo de Mina-_

-¿A que viene eso ahora? –_Pregunto la chica tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de Serena_-

-Es que Haruka, me dijo que Seiya talvez esta interesado en Michiru… -_respondió la chica_-

-Estoy segura de que Haruka se confundió… -_respondió Mina_- tu sabes que él es algo especial de carácter, yo pienso que deberías hablar con Seiya…

-¿Tú crees? –_pregunto Serena ya tranquila_- ¿pero que le voy a decir?, ni modo que le pregunte; oye ¿yo te gusto?

-Claro que no –_respondió Mina con una sonrisa_- no puedes preguntarle eso, pero… -_de pronto parece idear algo_- ¿Cuándo lo vas a ver?

-Un día antes del concierto, en el ensayo –_respondió Serena_-

-Ese día es perfecto para que puedan platicar… -_dijo Mina_- y yo podré ver a Yaten –_pensó_-

-Mina… -_murmuro la chica al ver la cara de traviesa de su prima_- ¿quieres acompañarme, verdad?

-Si, pero solo es por ir contigo y apoyarte, ¿entendido? –_sonrió nerviosamente_-

SyS

_Por la mañana Haruka se encontraba en su recamara, y estaba algo nervioso, ya que no lograba, decidirse a marcarle a Michiru, levantaba la bocina y empezaba a marcarle, pero al llegar al último numero, colgaba, tenia miedo de que ella no le fuera a contestar, o lo que es peor que le dijera que no le importaba y le colgara, en un momento de coraje tecleo todo el numero, y empezó a escuchar el sonido de que timbraba el teléfono, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que al fin al cuarto timbrazo este fue contestado, por una dulce voz, que fue música para sus oídos._

_-_Hola… _-dijo algo bajo Michiru, ya que ella también, se estuvo debatiendo entre sí contestaba o no, ya que justo en el momento en que empezó a sonar su teléfono, estaba pensando en él, y se preguntaba, si todas las palabras que le dijo eran ciertas o no, cuando escucho su teléfono sonar, se desconcertó y no sabia que hacer, casi sin darse cuenta contesto_-¿Cómo estas?

_-_Gracias por contestarme… _-le dijo Haruka antes de que ella volviera a hablar- _muy bien, y más ahora que acabo de escuchar tu voz, no sabes cuanto he estado sufriendo y pensando, que talvez tu no..._ - no logra terminar porque es interrumpido por ella-_

_-_No digas nada, creo que es hora que actuemos como los adultos que somos, y hablemos como debe de ser, tenemos que arreglar esta situación, que nos ha estado..._ -ahora no termina ella-_

_-_Molestando… –_completo Haruka, parecía que sin querer pensaban en lo mismo-_ si, tienes toda la razón, esto hay que solucionarlo y tiene que ser de frente, no por teléfono, te invito a cenar, para que podamos platicar y resolver esta situación ¿aceptas? _-le pregunta esperanzado-_

_-_Estos días voy a estar muy ocupada -_respondió ella un poco nerviosa_- ¿mejor nos vemos en el ensayo te parece?

-Esta bien –_respondió Haruka son un tono mas alegre en su voz_-

-Entonces, nos vemos en el auditorio –_dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa_- le daré instrucciones al guardia, para que te deje pasar.

-Nos vemos mi dulce sirena -_y cuelga antes de que ella le pueda responder algo_-

_Así fue como ella termina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y se mantuvo de muy buen humor durante todo el día. Por su parte él se sentía como un adolescente, ya que se sentía nuevamente como si fuera a tener su primera cita con la chica de la cual se había enamorado. Sí por fin Haruka reconoció que se había enamorado._

SyS

_Pasaron los días, y por fin llego el día del ensayo, Mina llego con Serena muy temprano, en cuanto llegaron vieron a los chicos que comenzaban a cantar, Seiya le sonrió a Serena en cuanto la vio, cosa que fue correspondida por la chica, por otra parte tras bambalinas todos los compañeros de Michiru se retiraron en cuanto vieron como ella era abordada por ese chico, que al parecer, representaba mucho para ella, al verse solos él siguió sus impulsos y la abrazo, siendo correspondido por ella, esta vez era una sensación diferente la que sintieron ambos, ya que este fue algo esperado y muy anhelado por ambos, después de no haberse visto durante días creyeron que no iba a ver una nueva oportunidad para ellos, y ahora estaban nuevamente juntos._

-Creo que los dos hemos sido unos necios y obstinados -_dijo la chica al oído de Haruka_- al no querer admitir lo que sentimos, y…

-¿Lo que sentimos? –_Pregunto Haruka alejándose un poco de ella para ver su rostro_-

-Acepto -_dijo en respuesta Michiru, a lo cual Haruka se desconcertó, ya que no entendía la respuesta que le estaba dando, ella solo atina a reírse, cosa que cautivo al chico, ya que el sonido le pareció como el de un ángel_-

_Sin pensarlo mucho los dos poco a poco fueron acercándose, hasta que sintieron sus alientos, y para ellos fue una experiencia única, ya que sintieron que era como un dulce, acortaron la distancia y sus labios iniciaron lo que su corazón les decía, estaban teniendo su primer beso como pareja._

SyS

_No muy lejos de ahí el ensayo se detuvo para un descanso, cosa que aprovecho Seiya para ir a ver a su bombón, y despistadamente Mina los deja a solas para ella aprovechar e ir con Yaten su verdadero propósito._

-Hola bombón… -_dijo el chico con una sonrisa_-

-Hola –_respondió fríamente_-

-¿Qué te pasa bombón? –_pregunto sentándose a lado de ella_-

-¿Es verdad que te interesa Michiru? –_pregunto ella sin siquiera verlo_-

-Ah ya… ¿estas celosa? – _Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo_-

-¿Yo? –_pregunto volteando a verlo_-

-Claro bombón… -_respondió de forma risueña_- no sabes que gusto me da que estés celosa

-¿Qué?, yo no estoy celosa… -_respondió enojada levantándose dispuesta a irse, cuando le llama la atención la pareja que sale detrás del telón_- ¿Haruka?

-Serena… -_dijo con alegría Michiru_- hola

-Hola Michiru… -_contesto extrañada al verlos juntos_- ¿ustedes dos…?

-Somos novios… -_respondió Haruka antes de que Serena terminara la pregunta_-

-Eso responde la pregunta que me hiciste antes bombón –_respondió Seiya muy cerca de su oído-_

-Yo… lo lamento… -_dijo con sonrojo la chica_-

-Para compensar esta confusión, ¿Qué les parece si mañana terminando el concierto vamos a cenar? –_Pregunto sonriente Seiya_-

-Eso esta muy bien –_respondió Haruka, antes de que Serena dijera algo, a lo cual ella solo asintió-_

_A lo lejos venia otra pareja, ellos estaban platicando de todo y nada, como hace días Yaten solo escuchaba el monologo interminable que sostenía Mina, pero lejos de molestarle, al contrario le da una sensación de alegría y felicidad, el escuchar su voz, le hacia querer ¿Besarla?, sacudió su cabeza, para alejar, esa loca idea, en eso llegan con las otras dos parejas._

-Hola -_dijo Yaten, al verlos en grupo_-

-Hola -_respondieron todos_-

-¿Que les parecería, acompañarnos, mañana a cenar después del concierto? -_pregunto Serena sonriente, ya que así Mina también tendría la oportunidad de estar con Yaten_-

-Por mi no hay ningún problema –_contesto Mina, muy emocionada y con una gran sonrisa-_

-Pues, no creo, ya que terminando el concierto… -_trato de excusarse Yaten_-

-Vamos será divertido… -_Seiya lo interrumpe_- además ¿que otra cosa mas importante tienes que hacer?, que yo sepa después del concierto, solo tendremos que dar una conferencia para dar nuestra opinión –_continuo al ver como cierta rubia se entristecía por su repuesta, y en sus ojos se pinto la ilusión al ver lo que Seiya hacia_-

-Mira no se, mañana les dijo, ¿esta bien? –_respondió, ya que tenia deseos de ahorcar a su querido primo por su intromisión, así que sin esperar alguna respuesta mas, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermano Taiki, iba echando chispas y sus ojos destellaban fuego, que si Seiya lo hubiera visto, se hubiera burlado, por su actitud tan infantil de ser-_

-No te preocupes –_al verlo irse Seiya solo atino a sonreír_- vas a ver que si vendrá con nosotros y tendremos una cita triple –_les dijo muy emocionando, al momento de terminar de decir esto, las dos rubias se sonrojaron-_

_Se escucho la risa de Haruka y Michiru, al unísono, al ver a las dos rubias muy rojas, por el comentario que dijera Seiya. _

-Bueno, voy con los chicos a ver si ya continuamos con el ensayo, nos vemos después Bombón -_se despidió dándole un beso cerca de los labios, y se retiro dejando nuevamente a Serena aún mas sonrojada_-

-Ya vuelvan a su color, sobre todo tu osita… -_dijo Haruka sonriente como hace mucho no estaba-_

SyS

-¿Por qué me comprometes? –_Pregunto molesto en cuanto vio llegar a Seiya_-

-Para que te haces… -_dijo en respuesta con una ligera sonrisa_-

-¿De que hablan? –_Pregunto Taiki pues no entendía el berrinche de Yaten_-

-Tu querido primo -_respondió molesto- _me comprometió a ir a cenar mañana al término del concierto

-Ah es eso… -_dijo resignado al mal carácter de su hermano_- pensé que era algo mas grave…

-Solo tú lo tomas como algo malo… _-respondió Seiya sonriendo por lo que acababa de decir Taiki-_ además conozco esa mirada… -_lo ve sospechosamente_- a ti te gusta Mina…

-Claro que no me gusta… _-respondió inmediatamente comenzando a sonrojarse_-

-Déjalo Seiya… -_interrumpió Taiki_- por el bien de Mina espero que no… -_dijo con tranquilidad lo que hizo que se molestara aun mas Yaten, provocando las carcajadas de Taiki y Seiya por la cara que puso-_

-Voy a ir a esa cena con Mina… -_respondió enojado por la burla_- y les voy a demostrar que ella no me gusta…

SyS

-Serena, tenemos que comprar unos vestidos para mañana… -_dijo Mina emocionada por la idea de la cena-_

-Si creo que si… -_dijo Serena que al parecer no escucho a su prima_-

-Si tienen que ser hermosos… -_continúo Mina ilusionada_-

-¿Pero como puedo estar celosa? –_se pregunto a si misma ignorando a su prima por completo-_

-¿De que hablas? –_Pregunto Mina confundida_- tú también puedes tener un vestido hermoso

-¿Qué? –_pregunto Serena al escuchar esto ultimo_-

-¿En que piensas?, ah ya se en Seiya… -_dijo la chica al ver la cara de confusión de Serena_-

-No yo… -_intento decir-_

-Serena… -_suspiro y coloco su mano en el hombro de esta_- te sugiero que ya le hagas caso a ese chico…

-¿De que hablas Mina? –_Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa_-

-¿Cómo que de que hablo? –_Pregunto ofendida-_ tu te estas enamorando de Seiya…

-Para nada… -_responde Serena soltando una carcajada nerviosa_- ¿o si? –_pensó confundida_-

SyS

-¿Por qué se pondría así mi bombón?_ –se pregunto a si mismo en cuanto se quedo solo en el camerino después de finalizar la discusión con su primo- _¿de verdad estaría celosa?, pero… y si no fuera así…_ -suspira y se sienta_- talvez me estoy haciendo falsas ilusiones, quizá solo se puso así por preocupación por su hermano…_ -se queda pensativo un momento- _aún así me gusto su reacción cuando me acerque para despedirme,_ -recuerda ese momento- _pero no me pude resistir de darle un beso porque cada que la veo mi mundo se ilumina… _-sonríe ligeramente- _su sonrisa, sus ojos, su sola presencia me estremece…_ -cierra los ojos- _definitivamente estoy enamorado… enamorado de mi dulce bombón…

SyS

**Querida Marie**:

No se que me paso el día de hoy, al ver a Seiya cantando en el escenario lo vi de una forma diferente, es tan impresionante verlo cantar… pero de pronto recordé lo que me había dicho Haruka, que posiblemente a él le interese Michiru… aunque Haruka y Michiru ahora sean novios, pero yo estoy confundida… su actitud hacia mi es muy dulce… y ese beso ¡me puso nerviosa!, ¿pero que me pasa?, ¿acaso estoy enamorada?, ¿acaso Mina tiene razón?, no quisiera, no debo… no deseo, pero… ahora ya es demasiado tarde…debo reconocer que…

**¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SEIYA!**

Si así es te lo tenia que confesar, ya no lo puedo seguir negando, me enamore sin yo quererlo, ¿en que momento me enamore?, no lo se, así como tampoco se que hacer con este sentimiento que crece día a día desde la primera vez que lo vi… ¿acaso fue amor a primera vista?, ¿se podrá creer en esas cosas?... creo que la respuesta esta frente a mis ojos y es muy obvia, desde ese día no lo he podido sacar de mi mente y ahora… mucho menos sacarlo de mi corazón, me hace sentir una y mil emociones diferentes, él acaso… ¿sentirá algo mas que amistad por mi?... talvez es posible, quizá eso fue lo que intento decirme el día que comimos juntos… pero no se de que manera me vea él, no deseo que piense que soy aun una niña… me emociona estar enamora, pero al mismo tiempo me asusta, no quiero volver a sufrir… quisiera tener la seguridad de que no sufriré y de que si decido estar junto a él lograre ser completamente feliz… estar enamora es muy confuso… en fin mañana es el concierto y lo volveré a ver, talvez pueda hablar y aclarar todas estas cosas con él…

Hasta la próxima, y espero estar menos confundida… Bombón Tsukino.

SyS

Respuestas a los Reviews

Aquí estamos nuevamente contestando a todos los reviews de nuestras aprendices de bruja, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos, si no es mucha molestia pues vuelvan a dejarnos su opinión sobre este capitulo ¿si?, bueno y ante todo una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero pues como algunas sabrán no hemos estamos disponibles por distintas circunstancias, Kira sin Internet es como si no existiera y yo (Marie) pues sufriendo con cuestiones laborales, pero las dos prometemos ponernos las pilas con respecto a este fic, ya estamos trabajando en lo que será el capitulo 12 (no les podemos adelantar nada) pero les aseguro que ahí se sabrán cosas importantes así que esperamos nos sigan acompañando aun si tardamos en actualizar.

Gracias a todas y cada una de nuestras lectoras, si eres nueva lectora no seas tímida y déjanos conocerte y sobre todo embrujarte jajajaja (risa macabra), ahora si las respuestas.

veroh88: ¡¡ehhhh!! Bravo... que bueno que te esta gustando, y sobre la relación Taiki-Setsuna ya la descubrirán mas adelante, y si tienes razón todo esta raro pero se aclarara conforme avancen los capítulos.

Kinsei-Hime: que bueno que te guste este fic, ¿ahora que te pareció este cap?

miki1920: mmm creo que ahora nos extrañaste mas jajaja, como sea aquí estamos otra vez, si nos ponemos a describir a Seiya no terminaríamos, ¿ya saliste del impacto Setsuna-Darien?, esperamos que si, ¿que te transmitió este capitulo?, se sincera ¿ok?

Marina Acero: bueno pues ya te dimos mas q leer, espero que no nos tortures por la tardanza, pero pues tu sabes x la situación que yo en especial estoy atravesando (Soy Marie jiji), bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cuídate y grax.

ARYAM HT: Holis, que bueno que te gusto la historia que estamos contando, nosotras tmb esperamos seguir así jajaja, y muchas grax x la calificación, ojala tmb las demás nos den su calificación.

LOYDA ASTRID: Pronto algo mas de Seiya y Serena, no te preocupes ya se le va a quitar lo tonta jiji, y sobre consolarlo no te preocupes ya lo consolé ¡yo! jajaja, mmm ¿q piensas de este capitulo?, otra vez los protagonistas fueron Haruka y Michiru, efectivamente una mujer lastimo el corazón de Haruka la pregunta es ¿quien?, sigan leyendo y pronto lo sabrán, ufff hay muchos misterios que se avecinan y otros que tendrán respuesta próximamente, nos leemos después byeeee

isa1181: ¿que tal nos quedo este capitulo?, y Haruka celoso es encantador jajaja, (nos gusta la mala vida ¿verdad?), Seiya y Serena que lindos muy pronto... y Darien es esposo de Setsuna jajaja no de Michiru tal vez te confundiste, gracias por los saludos y besos de nuestra aprendiz de bruja jiji.

Kimi o ai shiteru: Todos alguna vez hemos malinterpretado algo ¿no?, compréndanlo, y si sentir celos de Seiya no es nada fácil, estamos tramando muchas cositas que esperamos no se pierdan, nuevos secretos y respuesta próximamente, ¿ahora que piensas de este capitulo?, esperamos que haya quedado de su agrado.

Natsuki Kou: jajaja, te acostumbraras a Haruka en faceta de hombre, (nosotras ya estamos trabajando en un hechizo que lo logre).

melissa: que bueno que nos estas leyendo, y que te ha gustado lo que producen nuestras locas cabecitas, esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo hasta el final, si quieres te podemos ayudar con lo de tus historias te voy a agregar el msn, bueno voy a continuar si no pues no voy a terminar jajaja, grax aprendiz peruana besitos.

moonstar: Gracias por todos tus comentarios, si hasta ahora te parece interesante imagínate como estará lo demás (mmm tendremos que tomar medicamento para la modestia), mmm perdona no avanzar tanto la historia de amor entre Seiya y Serena pero ya va pronto muy pronto lo prometemos.


	8. El concierto, ¿novios?

Capitulo 8 El concierto, ¿novios

**Capitulo 8 El concierto, ¿novios?**

Producciones Witches se disculpa por el atraso en la actualización, así mismo espera su comprensión, tampoco se hace responsable por el daño en las computadoras y otras accesorios de lectura, tampoco de llantos, estrés, y corajes producidos por este fic, gracias.

**Capitulo 8 El concierto, ¿novios?**

_El gran día llego, y Michiru, Haruka, Mina, Yaten, Serena y Seiya estaban de excelente humor y con deseos de que llegara la noche. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la hora indicada se acercaba, en el auditorio, Michiru ya se encontraba lista, vestida de forma elegante para el evento, al asomarse a las butacas vio como este poco a poco iba llenándose de todos los asistentes al concierto, pero no aparecía al que ella deseaba ver, al ver a toda ese gente recordó como el tiempo se le había pasado muy rápido, recordó que ya que tenia como una semana si es que no era mas, que estaba prácticamente trabajando y durmiendo en el auditorio, y solo se la pasaba supervisando que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, ya que ella era muy estricta en este tipo de asuntos, así es como ella les podría demostrar a sus padres, que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, y talvez así la dejarían hacer lo que ella más amaba, la música y tocar el violín._

-Espero que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí… -_dijo en voz alta_-

X-X

-¡Ya voy! –_Grito la chica caminando apresuradamente a abrir la puerta_- Diamante… -_murmuro con sorpresa-_

-Hola Srita. Tsukino… -_saludo el joven_-

-¿Qué hace aquí? –_Pregunto un poco nerviosa_- tengo un compromiso y se me hace tarde…

-¿Osita ya estas lista…? -_dijo Haruka llegando a la sala, sorprendiéndose de ver a ese joven_-

-Ya vamonos Serena… -_dijo Mina que venia atrás de Haruka_- ah…

-Necesito platicar contigo usted Srita.… -_dijo Diamante ignorando a Mina y Haruka_- yo la llevara a su compromiso ¿si así lo quiere?

-Para nada –_interrumpió Haruka colocándose a lado de Serena_- Mina… -_dirigió su mirada a la chica_- adelántate, yo voy a esperar a Serena…

-Si esta bien, me parece que Rei ya llego… -_dijo la chica confundida_-

X-X

_Por fin el auditorio se lleno, pronto daría inicio el gran evento que habían estado anunciando durante algunas semanas, algunos medios pronosticaban que iba a ser un evento trascendental, ya que por primera vez el grupo Three Lights iba a dar un concierto para una obra de beneficencia, y en el cual se podía apreciar la presencia de altos funcionarios y gente muy importante._

-Buenas noches, tengan todos ustedes –_el representante de los Three Lights, Nicolás_-

-Llegamos a tiempo… -_murmuro la rubia en cuanto llegaron_-

-Si, espero que Serena y Haruka no tarden… -_murmuro Rei en respuesta_-

-Rei… -_dijo la niña_- él es Nicolás el representante…

-Ah que bien… -_respondió con indiferencia_-

-Les damos la más cordial bienvenida a este concierto asimismo les damos las gracias por su apoyo y la respuesta obtenida para que así este día pudiera llegar, –_continuaba diciendo Nicolás sin dejar de ver a la chica de cabello negro que acababa de llegar_- aunque algunos creímos que era algo imposible de que se organizara en tan poco tiempo, pero gracias a la tenacidad de una joven muy dedicada estamos en este momento aquí, así que démosle un gran aplauso a la Srita. Michiru Mizuno, la cual nos deleitara con algunas interpretaciones, en su violín…

_Los fuertes aplausos no se hicieron esperar para darle una cordial bienvenida a Michiru, así nuestra intérprete llego al frente del escenario y como toda profesional que era demostró su educación y agradecimiento al público haciendo una reverencia. _

-Agradezco infinitamente su participación en esta causa tan importante… –_dijo Michiru al tomar el micrófono_- que es para todos nosotros en la actualidad, espero que esta interpretación sea de su agrado -_así la chica comenzó a tocar el Himno a la Alegría, lo interpreto con gran majestuosidad, que logro llegar a lo más profundo de los asistentes varios de ellos lloraran de la emoción, ya que transmitió amor, tristeza, esperanza, libertad, en fin estaba dando una interpretación exquisita, tanto así que ella también empezó a llorar de alegría y emoción, sus padres que se encontraban presentes entre los asistentes, no podían dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado y aun más a lo que estaban escuchando, por primera vez podían escuchar a su hija ejecutando una obra maestra con una perfección que ellos mismo no conocían que existía en su hija, y por primera vez se sentían arrepentidos y estaban muy conmovidos, dando lugar a la gran pregunta ¿estarían haciendo lo correcto con sus hijas al imponerles hacer algo que talvez no deseaban, y si no era mejor apoyarlas en el camino que ellas decidieran tomar y rumbo que ellas mejor quisieran?_

X-X

-Es demasiado tarde… -_dijo la chica observando su reloj_- y todo por culpa de Diamante y…

-Ya no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… -_dijo Haruka volteando a ver su hermana_-

-Si tienes razón –_respondió Serena_- vaya por fin llegamos…

X-X

_Termino la interpretación de Michiru provocando que todo él público se pusiera de pie y así ovacionara su muy majestuosa interpretación, hizo una reverencia y se retiro dando lugar a la aparición nuevamente de Nicolás en el escenario_

-Ella fue Michiru Mizuno -_dijo un poco conmovido_- bueno ahora si creo que lo que todos hemos estado esperando y sin mucho preámbulo, les presento a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten ellos son el grupo Three Lights, un fuerte aplauso -_Nicolás iba diciendo sus nombres mientras salían al escenario-_

-Buenas noches… -_dijo Seiya emocionado buscando con la mirada a cierta chica pero al no verla decide continuar_- estamos muy contentos y emocionados de estar aquí en esta noche y esperamos que sea inolvidable como lo es para nosotros… y si me permiten decirlo esta canción esta escrita y dedicada para la chica más linda que he conocido y la cual me esta haciendo sentir enamorado… así es Bombón, esta canción va dedicada a ti en donde quiera que estés… -_Finaliza Seiya, se apagan las luces dando paso a un delicioso y hermoso sonido de la canción, todo esto lo escucho Serena que en ese preciso momento iba llegando tras bambalinas-_

_Seiya:_

Me muero por suplicarte

Que no te vayas mi vida,

Me muero por escucharte

Decir las cosas que nunca digas,

Más me callo y te marchas,

Mantengo la esperanza

De ser capaz algún día

De no esconder las heridas

Que me duelen al pensar

Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más

¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?

Me muero por abrazarte

Y que me abraces tan fuerte,

Me muero por divertirte

Y que me beses cuando despierte

Acomodado en tu pecho,

Hasta que el sol aparezca.

Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,

Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando

Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,

Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

_Three Lights:_

Me muero por conocerte,

Saber qué es lo que piensas,

Abrir todas tus puertas

Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,

Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,

Cantar contigo al alba

Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

Y ver en tu rostro cada día

Crecer esa semilla

Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,

Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

_Seiya: _

Me muero por explicarte

Lo que pasa por mi mente,

Me muero por intrigarte

Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,

Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte,

¿Qué más dará lo que digan?

¿Qué más dará lo que piensen?

Si estoy loco es cosa mía

Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,

Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

_Three Lights:_

Me muero por conocerte,

Saber qué es lo que piensas,

Abrir todas tus puertas

Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,

Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,

Cantar contigo al alba

Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

Y ver en tu rostro cada día

Crecer esa semilla

Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,

Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Me muero por conocerte,

Saber qué es lo que piensas,

Abrir todas tus puertas

Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,

Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,

Cantar contigo al alba

Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

Y ver en tu rostro cada día

Crecer esa semilla

Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,

Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

X-X

_Tras bambalinas la nueva pareja estaba a punto de encontrarse._

-Felicidades Michiru… -_dijo uno de los invitados especiales_- el concierto esta siendo todo un éxito

-Gracias, -_respondió sonrojada la chica_- todo esto se organizo gracias también a ustedes, por haber aceptado colaborar… -_decía emocionada tanto que no se percato que su adorado tormento estaba llegando a sus espaldas, esta fue sorprendida y esbozo una gran sonrisa_-

-Buenas noches sirena -_le dijo al oído, esta vez ella no se asusto, al contrario fue una sensación muy hermosa la que sintió, al escucharlo, hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara de manera imperceptible para los demás, pero no para él_ -veo que esta vez no te sorprendí hermosa -_le comento Haruka al sentir su reacción-_

-Hola creí que no habías logrado llegar, como no te vi, pensé que... -_respondió ella, muy emocionada-_

-Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo, pero aquí estoy soy todo tuyo para lo que quieras y dispongas de mí, esta noche seremos solo tu y yo… siempre y cuando no haya ningún inconveniente -_le sonrió de manera seductora, a lo cual ella se sonroja mas que un tomate, lo cual le gusto al chico rubio_, _que poco a poco se va acercando a ella para darle un beso_-

X-X

_Seiya volteo justo al lugar en donde ella estaba parada observándolo, en ese momento se despidieron del público y al bajar el telón él corrió hacia ella y sin más ni más la abrazo._

_-_Viniste -_dijo el chico abrazándola mas fuerte_- creí que ibas a estar en primera fila -_le_ _dijo Seiya, casi en su oído, cosa que la hizo sonrojar-_

-Es que se nos hizo tarde… -_dijo Serena un poco apenada_- Seiya… gracias por la canción…

-No tienes por que agradecer –_respondió Seiya soltando a la chica_- la escribí por y para ti…

-Seiya yo… -_intento decir la chica_-

-Serena, tengo que platicar contigo… -_interrumpió el chico de forma seria_- ¿podemos ir a cenar solos?

-Si… esta bien –_respondió Serena sonrojada_-

-Entonces voy a cambiarme y nos vemos en la salida –_dijo antes de irse a su camerino_-

-Si… -_respondió la chica, para luego comenzar a caminar para buscar a su prima y hermano_-

X-X

_Finalizado el concierto Mina ya estaba esperando a que se aparecieran los demás, para ir a la cena, caminaba de un lado a otro ya un poco desesperada pues tenia más de 10 minutos esperando. _

-¿Ya estamos listos para ir a cenar? –_pregunto Yaten con un poco de malhumor, ya que había tenido junto con Taiki que enfrentarse a un mar de reporteros,_ _ya que su querido primo se desapareció, justo unos minutos antes de ir a dar la conferencia_-

-Creo que tenemos que esperar a Seiya, Serena, Haruka y Michiru… -_respondió la chica entre nervios-_

-Mina –_dijo la chica, haciendo que esta volteara_-

-Serena, tengo rato esperándolos ¿ya nos vamos? –_Pregunto Mina un poco desesperada_-

-Lo siento, pero Seiya y yo vamos a ir a otra parte –_respondió la chica sonrojada_-

-¿Y entonces? –_Pregunto triste_- bueno tendré que ir con Haruka…

-Lo siento Mina, -_llego diciendo Haruka_- Michiru y yo tenemos cosas que platicar, así que porque no se van tu y Yaten, así sirve que se conocen mas -_y sin esperar respuesta se marcharon_-

-Bombón vamonos –_dijo Seiya al llegar a lado de Serena y también sin esperar reacción de la otra pareja se llevo a Serena_-

-Pero, bueno… -_Yaten_ _no alcanzo a responderles antes de que se fueran. Mina al ver esto se desilusiono, pero como una buena chica que era dio su mejor sonrisa-_ sí te molesto o te provocó algún inconveniente lo dejamos para otro día –_trato de decirlo en un tono que no marcara que le afectaba la reacción que había tenido el peliplateado, aunque sin mucho éxito, como no obtuvo respuesta se dio la media vuelta, y ya había caminado unos cuantos pasos, cuando sintió que alguien la detenía-_

-No…espera, creo que tenemos una cena, así que vamonos –_le dijo obsequiándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, cosa que hizo sonrojarla y hacer que su corazón se acelerara_-

-Esta bien, -_respondió seria_- "que emocionante" –_pensaba Mina, riendo por dentro y no daba crédito a que en verdad, estuviera saliendo con el famoso cantante Yaten Kou_-

_Yaten mientras tanto no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, como era posible que la hubiera detenido, y sobre todo ¿por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella?, aunque no quisiera admitirlo esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, y no podía negar que cada momento que pasaba con ella era inigualable, no entendía como siendo tan diferentes, ella le atraía de esa manera, todo en ella se le hacia fascinante, la duda que albergaba su corazón en ese momento era saber si habría alguna solo una oportunidad de poder conquistar el corazón de ese chica que era tan especial para él._

X-X

-Taiki… -_llego el chico al camerino_- ¿Dónde están Seiya y Yaten?

-Seiya se fue a no se donde… -_respondió el chico terminando de guardar sus cosas_- y Yaten se fue a cenar con una amiga… ¿Por qué?

-¿Tú sabes quien es la chica que estaba con Hotaru? –_Pregunto ignorando la pregunta de Taiki- _

-Con Hotaru estaban dos chicas… -_respondió con una ligera sonrisa_-

-La chica de hermoso cabello negro… -_dijo en respuesta sonrojado_-

-Ah ella… -_comento fingiendo seriedad_- es la hermana de Seiya y Hotaru… se llama Rei…

-¡No puede ser! –_Dijo casi en un grito_- nunca la había visto…

-Lo que pasa es que a ella no le gustan estas cosas… -_respondió Taiki sentándose para observar a su representante_- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

-No por nada… -_contesto de forma muy nerviosa sonrojándose aun mas_- mañana… voy a ir a su casa, tenemos cosas de que hablar…

-Nicolás, te invito a desayunar mañana –_dijo Taiki sonriendo ahora ya dirigiéndose a la salida y luego voltea a verlo-_ así no tendrás que inventar pretextos para que te la presentemos…

X-X

_La fresca brisa de la noche delicadamente acariciaba su piel, la luna y las estrellas brillaban como si solo fuera para ellos dos, ella se mantenía callada, nerviosa y con la mirada baja, él solo la observaba estaba fascinado de verla y de tenerla a su lado._

-¿Estas incomoda? –_Pregunto volteando al frente_-

-Es que bueno… -_intento decir_-

-Bombón, mi intención no es incomodarte –_comento el chico mientras caminaba a lado de la chica de sus sueños-_ pero con esa canción quería que supieras lo que siento por ti… desde el día que te conocí… porque desde ese día comprendí mis propias palabras…

_Flash back_

-Nicolás, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? –_Pregunto Seiya sentándose en la silla de la oficina-_

-Una vez… -_respondió sin darle mucha importancia_- ¿y tú?, me imagino que con tantas fans habrá alguna que te guste…

-No, no he encontrado a esa persona especial… -_respondió pensativo_-

-¿Persona especial?, ¿y como piensas encontrarla? –_Pregunto volteando a verlo por la curiosa respuesta-_

-Será aquella chica que vea a los ojos y pueda reflejarme en ellos… -_comenzó a decir el chico pensativo observando por el ventanal-_ que al tocar su mano sienta esa calidez desconocida para mi, que el escuchar un simple "hola" mi corazón se acelere, y que tan solo con el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire me sienta vivo…

-Seiya… -_interrumpió el chico_- eres como todo buen compositor… siempre romántico, ¿pero comprendes esas palabras?

-¿De que hablas? –_pregunto extrañado volteando a verlo_-

-Creo que por el momento solo estas enamorado del amor… -_respondió Nicolás_-

_Fin flash back_

-En cuanto te vi en el aeropuerto… -_comenzó a decir volteando a verla y tomando sus manos_- y vi tus ojos, simplemente quede hinoptizado con tu mirada, porque me vi en ellos, cuando escuche tu voz mi corazón se acelero como nunca antes lo había hecho, cuando sentí tu mano… -_sonríe ligeramente_- sentí esa calidez desconocida para mi y que ahora mismo estoy sintiendo al tomar tus manos… y respirar el mismo aire que tu, me hace sentir vivo y feliz… Serena –_dijo dulcemente_- me enamore de ti desde ese día…

-Seiya yo… -_intento decir pero esta nerviosa, confundida y también sorprendida_-

-Se que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos _–interrumpió el chico_- y que talvez sea muy pronto para hacerte esta pregunta, pero… ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? –_Al hacer esta pregunto Serena comenzó a llorar, desconcertando al chico_- lo siento bombón, talvez me precipite al preguntarte… pero por favor no llores, ya no respondas nada… -_delicadamente limpia las lagrimas que recorren sus mejillas-_

-Todo esto que me dices… –_interrumpió entre lágrimas_- es lo más hermoso que he escuchado pero –_agacha la mirada_- tengo miedo… tengo miedo de volver a sufrir, porque ya una vez lo hice y no quiero volver a pasar por ese dolor…

-Yo jamás te haría daño… -_dijo el chico acariciando la mejilla de ella_- seria como hacerme daño a mi mismo… bombón estoy seguro de que yo te amo…

-Seiya… -_murmuro colocando su mano en la mejilla de él_- yo… -_lentamente se va acercando a él acortando la distancia entre sus labios_- te… amo… -_finalizando antes de besar los labios del chico que la había conquistado y la había hecho creer nuevamente en el amor, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos dos para que pudieran disfrutar de ese, su primer beso_-

X-X

_Llegaron a un restaurante, ese lugar era único, el ambiente era de lo mejor, provocaba un calido ambiente romántico e ideal para confesar sus mas íntimos anhelos e ilusiones, sin pensarlo mucho llegaron a la puerta, que en cuanto reconocieron al chico no los hicieron esperar y les asignaron sus mesa. Mas tardaron en llegar que en lo que sus estómagos gruñeron de hambre. Al sentarse la carta ya estaba en la mesa, así que sin mucho dudarlos ordenaron una deliciosa cena, que dejo satisfechos a sus estómagos._

-Muy bien, creo que es lo mejor que he podido probar en mucho tiempo –_dijo un Yaten totalmente relajado y feliz de estar ahí_- hace mucho tiempo que no venia a este lugar a cenar… se me había olvidado lo rico y relajante que es estar aquí y mas en compañía de una chica tan linda como tu.

-Si es verdad, es muy agradable este lugar, -_Mina no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, su Yaten estaba muy a gusto en su compañía, sintió que esto era un sueño pero trato de sonar normal_- yo no había tenido la oportunidad de venir, ya Rei me había hablado de él, pero no pensé que fuera tan hermoso y romántico –_lanzando un gran suspiro_-

-Ya que estamos aquí, espero que estés disfrutando la velada –_Yaten no podía despegar sus ojos de los de ella y sin mucho pensarlo se iban acercando cada vez mas, pero fueron interrumpidos por el mesero-_

_Instintivamente, ambos se acomodan en su lugar, no pueden creer lo que estuvo apunto de pasar, si no los hubieran molestado, en estos momentos estarían probando sus labios._

-Creo que ya es hora de retirarnos -_comenta Yaten_-

-Si, tienes toda la razón, ya es muy tarde y considerando el día que tuvimos, necesitamos descansar -_respondió Mina, aun un poco perturbada por lo que iba a ocurrir y confundida, ya que Yaten volvía a ser el chico frió y distante que conoció_-

_Pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron, en el trayecto hacia la casa de Mina ninguno de los dos dijo o comento algo referente a lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, al llegar a la casa de ella, él sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besarla y abrazarla, y sin mucho pensarlo se bajo del auto y muy galantemente ayudo a la damisela a bajar, ella se sorprendió definitivamente él era totalmente algo especial, y si, no había duda que se había enamorado de él, cuando llegaron a la puerta se despidieron y antes de que Mina reaccionara, él la estaban abrazando y depositaban en sus labios un beso dulce y tierno._

-Que sueñes conmigo –_se despidió Yaten de ella lo más rápido que pudo, ya que temía por la reacción que pudiera tener, y no deseaba ser rechazado, antes de que respondiera ya había puesto el auto en marcha y se fue_-

_Ella no pudo entender que es lo que había pasando, pero definitivamente esta era la mejor noche de su vida, al parecer él chico que le interesaba no le era tan indiferente como pensaba, así que se despidió de él, con una gran sonrisa y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora. Ahora solo faltaba determinar que es lo que iba a pasar con ellos de ahora en adelante, definitivamente tenían que platicar, y aclarar todo lo que sentían para así poder fundamentar muy bien su relación. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, es que esa noche iba a ser una de las mas largas de su vida, ya que al amor flotaba y se podía palpar en el aire, se sentía y olía a algo mágico y maravilloso._

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Antes que nada queremos disculparnos por tardar tanto en actualizar, trataremos de que no se vuelva a repetir, lo siguiente es damos la bienvenida a nuevas aprendices de bruja, y seguimos exhortando a las lectoras anónimas que se unan a esta comunidad y nos dejen saber sus comentarios, dudas, etc., bueno ahora si las respuestas, que estén bien.

isa1181: hola new witch, pues hay algunas cositas que las sorprenderán pero tienen que ser pacientes por favor, y si Haruka y Michiru son lindos pero también es una pareja bastante interesante, ¿y q tal Seiya y Serena?, esperamos que haya valido la espera por este capitulo.

ARYAMHT: que bueno leerte otra vez, esperemos que siga siendo de su agrado toda la trama de esta historia, y al contrario gracias a ti por dejarnos saber tu opinión.

veronick: Holis, vaya una lectora fiel jajaja, que bueno que te ha gustado hasta el momento, ojala que te siga gustando conforme vayan saliendo los caps, y pues aquí estuvo ya el capitulo 8 ¿q te aprecio Vero?

Marina Acero: ah nuestra torturadora particular, gracias por esa calificación, ¿ahora que nos sacamos?, todas estamos enamoradas, algunas mas que otras, disculpa el retraso, ya sabes las razones, pero ya me estoy poniendo las pilas para no abandonar a las lectoras.

veroh88: tardamos pero actualizamos, como crees que lo dejaremos eso jamás, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado, ¿este te gusto?, mmm ¿tardamos en actualizar esta vez?, besitos a ti tmb.

LOYDA ASTRID: Todos pasamos por momentos en que nos dan celos ¿no?, Serena no podía ser la excepción, sobre Seiya pues ya veremos que hacer con él, tranquila la historia se desarrolla poco a poco, si no pues ya la hubiéramos terminado y eso no lo quieren ¿verdad?, toda esta intriga ya comenzara a salir a flote, (respuesta de Marie: lo recuerdo, pero no puedo hacer nada para consolarte, como ya te había comentado yo personalmente me estoy encargando de eso jajaja), bueno es todo hasta ahora cuídate tu tmb.

pricesa de la luna(celina): Hola mmm sobre el pasado mensaje creo que no nos llego, ¿habrá acaso una bruja que se esta interponiendo entre las lectoras y nosotras?, la verdad no nos llego, pero lo importante es que estas aquí leyéndonos, y sobre esa intuición mmm te dejaremos con la duda, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios finales, nosotras tmb esperamos que las neuronas escritoras sigan viviendo por el bien de las lectoras y de nosotras, ya que no sabríamos que hacer si ustedes nos dejaran de leer por no haber escrito un capitulo digno y adecuado de todas ustedes.

melissa: gracias a ti por volvernos a mandar uno, es importante para nosotras saber si les esta gustando o que es lo que no les gusta, etc., y así es todas las chicas que han mandado reviews ya son aprendices, que bueno que te gusto lo de los hermanos, saludos desde México.

moonstar: esperamos que ya no estés como Leona (ojo no como Lupita D'alessio) ahora que has leído la actualización ¿que piensas?, (respuesta de Marie: querida Cuñadita ya platicamos x el msn así que no creo que le hayas hecho nada a la compu por no haber actualizado antes jajaja, espero que te haya gustado este cap, besitos y abracitos)

miki1920: por fin Haruka y Michiru son novios, lo que tanto había esperado y querido se ha hecho realidad jajaja, Mina con Yaten uyyy y sobre SyS pues q tal en este capitulo.

ARYAMHT: mmm bueno -como niñas pequeñas observan la boleta de calificación- algo haremos para sacar un 10 limpio ¿o ya lo sacamos?, y para nada nos molesta eso de la calificación, al contrario nos alienta para escribir mejor, ya que sin ustedes pues no habría fic que escribir ni que leer.

Bichitakou: hola new witch, me parece que te gusto este fic, ¡que bueno! -brincan de felicidad- ahora tenemos mas aprendices, muy bien trataremos de seguir escribiendo mas fics, Seiya es simplemente un amor -suspira Marie y Kira la ve de forma extraña- ah el concierto mmm bueno espero que nos sigamos leyendo gracias.

Otra vez muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios, esperamos seguir leyéndonos aquí o en el msn, Besitos y Abracitos a todas y cada una de nuestras alumnas.

No dejen de leer el nuevo fic "**Blue Moon**" escrito por Marie Winchester

Publicidad pagada por Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Atte.

Producciones Witches


	9. Amor, Amor, Amor

Capitulo 9 El Amor, el amor, el amor

**Capitulo 9 El Amor, el amor, el amor.**

-Taiki… ¿y Seiya? –_pregunto la pelinegra_-

-¿Aun no llega? –_pregunto desconcertado_-

-No, después de que termino el concierto me vine a la casa _–respondió la chica_- sabia que él y Yaten tenia una cena, pero Yaten llego hace rato…

-Es posible que siga con Serena… -_comento serio_- no te preocupes… cambiando de tema -_la ve de forma sonriente_- hoy alguien me pregunto por ti…

-¿Si, y quién? –_Pregunto sin darle mucha importancia_-

-Nicolás, nuestro representante –_respondió con una ligera sonrisa_- me preguntó que quiera era la hermosa chica que se encontraba con Hotaru…

-¿Ah, sí y que respondiste? –_Pregunto con indiferencia_-

-Que eras Rei la hermana de Seiya y Hotaru… -_contesto sonriendo_- y no podía creer que no te hubiera conocido antes y creo que le interesas y mucho…

-Ah –_respondió de una manera muy indiferente_- ¿y eso a mi que?, ni siquiera se quien es, no lo conozco

-Si es, porque no lo conoces no te preocupes, -_respondió poniéndose serio_- mañana vendrá a desayunar con nosotros, tenemos cosas de que hablar

-Si, está bien… -_respondió alejándose hacia su habitación_-

-¿Cuándo será el día que esta niña se enamore? –_Pregunto en cuanto se alejo la chica_-

SyS

-Haruka este lugar es hermoso… -_dijo Michiru asombrada al ver a sus pies la ciudad_-

-Esto y más, es lo que tú te mereces, hermosa –_susurro a su oído, abrazándola por la cintura y regalándole un tierno y dulce beso en su cuello, cosa que a ella la hizo estremecer, y sentir que no podía pedir más, que sus deseos y anhelos en el aspecto amoroso estaban completos, teniendo junto a ella a ese chico, tan rebelde y arrogante, quien hubiera imaginado que un simple roce en sus autos iba terminar en algo tan dulce y tierno_-

-Sabes algo, nunca imagine, que podría sentirme tan feliz, como lo estoy ahora junto a ti, en este maravilloso lugar, y con una vista tan impresionante como esta –_dijo Michiru, volteándose para quedar frente a él, y dándole un sutil beso en los labios_-

-Mmm disculpen… -_interrumpió cierta voz conocida para él_-

-¿Serena? –_Pregunto sin querer abrir los ojos, aun sintiendo la calidez de Michiru_-

-Haruka… -_dijo tímidamente tocando el hombro de su hermano_-

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –_Pregunto en cuanto volteo a ver su oportuna hermana que estaba acompañada de Seiya_-

-Este bueno… mmm –_esta actitud hizo sospechar algo a la otra chica_-

-Haruka déjalos… que no ves que ya son novios… -_comento Michiru reteniendo a Haruka de un brazo por si acaso_-

-Pero… -_intento decir Haruka pero sintió el brazo de Michiru reteniéndolo_- mas te vale que la cuides y no la hagas sufrir… -_sentencio a Seiya y este le sonrió_-

-La cuidare mas que a mi vida… -_respondió para luego abrazar a su ahora novia_- y jamás la haré sufrir…

-Mas te vale… -_para sorpresa de las dos chicas Haruka extendió la mano para estrechar la de Seiya_- mas te vale…

SyS

-¡Serena! –_grito la chica en cuanto la vio entrar_- ¿Dónde estabas?, bueno no importa tengo que contarte que… -_calló de pronto al ver que era totalmente ignorada por su querida prima, lo que se le hizo extraño y camino hasta colocarse enfrente de ella y analizando su rostro de pronto suelta una carcajada que saca del sueño a Serena_-

-Mina… ¿Por qué te ríes? –_pregunto extrañada_-

-Se te declaro… -_afirmo la chica tan solo con ver la cara de su prima_- y ya son novios…

-¿Cómo sabes? –_pregunto Serena confundida tratando de sonar normal_-

-Simplemente porque te ves feliz… -_respondió regalándole una sonrisa_- me da mucho gusto…

-Gracias Mina… -_respondió igual con una sonrisa_- pero y tu… ¿Por qué tan contenta?

-Ah… Yaten y yo fuimos a cenar y luego… -_comenzó a decir la chica con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas_- bueno para no contarte todo… nos besamos…

-Mina… -_dijo sorprendida_- pero…

-Si ya lo se… fue nuestra primera cita pero es que… -_lanza un suspiro muy profundo_- es tan lindo…

-¿Lindo? –_Pregunto con una ligera carcajada_- si tú lo dices…

-Serena, delante de los demás es frió y hasta cierto punto cortante –_comentaba la chica sentándose en el sillón_- pero se que es una persona dulce… me lo demostró esta noche, fue tan… caballeroso, amable y romántico…

-Mina… ¿te estas enamorando? _–Pregunto con curiosidad sentándose a lado de su prima_-

-Yo… -_se queda pensativa por un momento_- creo que… es posible… -_respondió con una sonrisa-_

SyS

_En la habitación, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, pero la verdad estaba muy contenta y emocionada como para poder dormir, así que mejor prefirió levantarse y escribir un poco de todo lo que sentía esta noche._

Querida Marie:

Estoy tan emocionada… me siento tan feliz, mi corazón baila de alegría… ¡soy novia de Seiya!... y es de madrugada y yo aun no puedo dormir… es como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar… quizás por eso aun no puedo reponerme de la emoción, hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así… ¿alguien se puede enamorar tan rápidamente de otra persona?, la respuesta es obvia, ya que no solo yo me he enamorado, también Haruka, yo lo sabía Michiru es la chica perfecta para él, se ven tan lindos juntos, si yo soy feliz él también y viceversa, si él es feliz yo también, y mi querida prima Mina parece que también se ha enamorado, aunque no se si puedan llegar a tener algo ella y Yaten, él es muy especial, es todo lo contrario a Mina, pero igual puede pasar lo mismo que con Haruka y Michiru, sinceramente espero que esta felicidad que hoy nos embarga a los tres dure sino para siempre por lo menos lo suficiente para hacer olvidar y curar heridas del pasado, y para que los tres conozcamos un amor verdadero y sincero… sincero… le tendré que contar todo a Seiya lo se, pero aun no es el momento… no quiero que al final se sienta comprometido a no herirme o a estar conmigo por lastima, tendré que esperar ya que lo que tenga que pasar pasara… pero por lo pronto esta noche no dormiré, pensare en él y en ese nuestro primer beso… tan solo pensare en él… saldré a observar el firmamento estrellado, porque es el mismo que ha observado durante mucho tiempo y hoy quiero que lo comparta conmigo…

Hoy querida Marie estoy feliz… me despido… Bombón Tsukino

p.d. debo confesarte que también estoy preocupada por todo lo que nos dijo Diamante, pero no quiero que interfiera con mi felicidad del día de hoy…

SyS

-No puedes dormir… -_dijo_ _suavemente la chica a sus espaldas_-

-No, sigo feliz y simplemente no puedo… -_respondió volteando a verla con una sonrisa_-

-Si tu eres feliz yo también… -_comento mientras se sentaba a su lado_- tu y Hotaru son lo mas importante para mi… y bueno también Taiki y Yaten, pero ustedes dos son lo principal…

-Rei… -_murmuro delicadamente para luego abrazarla_- creo que yo he dejado mucha responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, es justo que tu también vivas tu juventud… y que tengas un novio y seas feliz…

-¿Quién te dijo que no soy feliz? –_pregunto fingiendo molestia_- yo vivo mi juventud y eso de tener novio no es mi prioridad…

-Creo que somos una extraña familia… -_dijo entre ligeras risas_- tú y Yaten se parecen, tienen miedo al amor…

-¡Oye! -_exclamo dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro_- no me compares con el enano

-Claro que no, tu eres hermosa… -_sonrió para luego abrazar fuertemente a su hermana_-

SyS

_Definitivamente esa noche algunos permanecían sin poder dormir, pues durante el concierto hubo una parejita en especial que no tuvo la oportunidad de platicar y verse, solo que él, tuvo el fabuloso detalle de estarle viendo, pero no sabia si ella se daba cuenta, ya que fue a la única que le puso atención. Le estuvo lanzando miradas muy significativas, ocasionando que ella se sonrojara, pero desde la distancia que estaban no lo pudo ver, lo que ella no entendía era la razón de porque ponía así, ninguno de los dos sabia muy bien era que es les estaba ocurriendo, lo único que ellos hacían era seguir los latidos de su corazón, así es por primera vez se dejaron llevar por los sentimientos y no por la razón. _

_Flash back_

-Michiru… -_dijo con seguridad aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios_- podría pedirte un favor…

-Si claro Taiki dime… -_volteo la chica sonriéndole_-

-Bueno es que yo… -_respira profundamente y continua rápidamente_- ¿podrías darme el numero de teléfono de tu hermana?

-Ah pero… -_intento decir confundida_-

-Por favor… -_la miro de forma suplicante y ella lo único que hizo pues anotar el numero en una de las hojas que portaba, para luego dársela_- gracias… -_dio media vuelta y se retiro dejando a la chica confundida-_

-Será acaso que… -_murmuro sonriendo ligeramente_- ojala que si…

_Fin flash back_

Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer… -_dijo recostado en su habitación observando una y otra vez esa hoja, cierra los ojos y lo primero que imagina es esa chica de hermoso cabello azulado y esa manera tan especial de ser ella que lo tenía ya cautivado_- después del fabuloso día de campo que pasamos ya no tuve oportunidad de platicar contigo… -_de pronto se levanta y sonríe_- ya lo tengo…

SyS

_La rubia se despertaba después de un dulce y placentero sueño, aunque no fue fácil conciliarlo, al fin pudo descansar en los brazos de Morfeo, se encontraba entre feliz y confundida, ya que no sabia, que es lo que iba a ocurrir de ahora en adelante con Yaten, solo sabia que con lo ocurrido la noche anterior había servido para confirmar sus sentimientos._

-Si ahora se lo que siento por él… -_sonríe ligeramente y lanza un largo suspiro_- ahora se que no era solo admiración por ser un famoso cantante, me he enamorado locamente de él…

SyS

_Yaten, por su lado también había tenido un sueño difícil, pensaba una y otra vez en ese beso._

-¿Pero que diablos estaba pensando…? -_hablo en voz alta-_ pero no me arrepiento, en cuanto probé esos labios carmín, esa boca que invitaba a besar … fue como tocar el cielo… -_cierra los ojos y vuelve a recordarla sentada frente a él_- durante la cena no podía dejar de mirarla y al final mi corazón me traiciono… -_abre rápidamente los ojos_- a pesar de haberle dicho a Seiya que no me importaba y que no sentía nada, pero la realidad es que estoy confundido… pero ¿y si siento algo mas que solo amistad?

SyS

_En la residencia Mizuno, todo era paz y armonía, ya que el día anterior había sido un día muy especial y agotador, para todos y cada uno de sus miembros, en una recamara en especial se escuchaba el sonido de un celular, indicando que había recibido un mensaje, y ese fue el sonido que la despertó. _

-Quien podrá ser, tan temprano y ya dando lata –_se dijo a si misma la chica, en cuanto tomo su celular, vio que el número que aparecía simplemente no lo conocía, iba borrarlo sin siquiera haber leído de que se trataba, pero como dicen: La curiosidad mato al gato, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Al ingresar al mensaje leyó_- "Para la niña mas dulce y hermosa que he conocido, el día en que te conocí aun pensaba que era feliz, pero mi vida no era completa, hasta que te vi a ti amor. Atte. Un admirador" -_ella se quedo sorprendida y al mismo tiempo, sintió que un rubor muy fuerte cubría su rostro y una calidez la invadía recorriendo todo su interior, ya que se emociono por lo que un extraño le escribía. No supo como, ni en que momento le contesto, solo fue conciente de si misma cuando su hermana toco a su recamara_-

-¡A desayunar! –_Grito la chica al otro lado de la puerta_-

-Si ya voy… -_respondió de forma nerviosa y confundida por lo que acababa de hacer_-

SyS

_El chico estaba nervioso, ya que no sabia si lo había recibo, o si ya lo había leído, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir algunos minutos después que su mensaje había sido respondido. Y más por lo que decía._

-"Muchas gracias por tus palabras, lamento no poder corresponder de igual manera, pero no se quien eres, si pudieras decirme mas de ti te lo agradezco." -_Esto lo hizo sonreír_-

-¿Por qué tan contento? –_pregunto Yaten al verlo tan sonriente_-

-No por nada… -_respondió aun con la sonrisa_- ah ¿y Rei donde esta? –_Pregunto ignorando por completo la mirada de Yaten_-

-Extrañamente esta preparando el desayuno… -_respondió cruzándose de brazos_-

-Con que si… -_murmuro el chico levantadote para luego dirigirse a la cocina y observar como Rei sufría cocinando, provocando en el chico una sonrisa_- cualquier cosa que prepares para el desayuno estará bien para Nicolás… -_dijo en voz alta asustándola un poco_-

-Ahhh… -_volteo molesta pues había tirado un plato por el susto que le dio Taiki_- ¿y quien te dijo que estoy cocinando para él?

-No nadie… -_respondió recargándose en la pared y cerrando los ojos_- cuando cocinas terminamos comprando la comida…

-Ash yo mejor me voy… -_dijo cerrando los ojos y comenzando a caminar a la salida_-

-Bueno días… señorita Rei… -_dijo el chico tímidamente que estaba parado en la puerta_-

-Ah… -_abre rápidamente los ojos_- buenos días… -_vuelve a la actitud anterior y se retira_-

-Discúlpala… -_dijo Taiki poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico_- bien veamos que nos tienes preparado…

SyS

_Al día siguiente se volvieron a escribir y ambos estaban, como expectantes, viendo a ver si uno o el otro recibía algún mensaje, para sorpresa nuestra, ahora la iniciativa fue de ella._

-"Hola, como estas, espero que muy bien, sabes el día de ayer ya no recibí respuesta tuya y pues creo, que, te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento, y lamento mucho si te cause algún inconveniente, saludos" –_estaba indecisa y no sabia si enviarlo, cuando en un momento de no lucidez, le da enviar, después de haber hecho esto, ella se pone triste, ya que sabía que la emoción que la embargaba, no era normal, era como si su sexto sentido le dijera, que si conocía a esa persona, pero no sabia quien era, unos minutos después recibió la respuesta_- "Sabes Princesa, no espere que me llegaras a responder, y mucho menos que desees conocer mas de mi, no te preocupes hermosa, no me hiciste pensar nada malo, al contrario has hecho que mi día fuera maravilloso, espero a ti no te molesten mis palabras, Te Quiero, y espero pronto vernos en persona, con amor y cariño para ti" -_al finalizar de leer lo único que logra hacer es sonreír_-

SyS

_Al día siguiente él en vez de mandarle un mensaje, le hizo llegar una rosa de un color difícil de describir, algo así entre naranja y rojo, pero eran una tonalidades muy hermosas, y a ella le encanto, con esto simplemente confirmo que la persona que le enviaba esos dulces y tiernos mensajes era alguien que la conocía, pero no se imaginaba quien podía ser. _

-"Dime hermosa ¿te gusto la flor?, una flor para otra flor Te Amo" –_fue lo que leyó en la tarjeta en cuanto recibió la flor-_

_Ella estaba realmente sorprendida, no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo Te Amo a tan poco tiempo de conocerse. Ella lo único que atino a hacer fue marcar el numero telefónico_.

SyS

-Si diga… –_solo que no vio el número que marcaba, ya que iba tan feliz al haber visto su rostro al momento de recibir la flor_-

SyS

-Gracias, eres muy lindo –_tan solo pudo decir eso, ya que al momento de escuchar su voz él rápidamente colgó, ya que no quería que ella supiera quien era, aun no era tiempo de conocerse, un tiempo mas, solo un tiempo mas-_

_Ella quedo perpleja, no identifico bien la voz pero su corazón sí, ya que en cuanto él le contesto, este brinco de alegría y felicidad, solo se desconcertó porque él le colgó, se sintió feliz pero al mismo tiempo temerosa ya que no sabía que es lo que había ocurrido._

_Así es, esta parejita no sabía bien lo que estaban haciendo pero la impulsividad y la adrenalina, hacían que siguieran los instintos de su corazón, se sentían emocionados, continuaron llegándole los mensajes a Amy, pero no intento volver a marcarle ya que no quería que el dejara de hablarle, aunque relativamente solo escucho una vez su voz, eso fue mas que suficiente, ya que hizo estragos en su vida y en su corazón, y sin ella analizarlo bien, se estaba enamorando de su admirador._

_Taiki seguía recibiendo las respuestas de ella, igualmente se sentía feliz, emocionado, ilusionado y con unas grandes ganas de decirle quien era, pero para eso ya faltaba poco, y al fin podría decirle de frente todo lo que sentía por ella, solo esperaba que correspondiera sus sentimientos, así la duda y la incertidumbre, estaba por el momento presente en el corazón de ambos jóvenes enamorados._

SYS

_Ya había pasado una semana desde los mensajes comenzaron y de que Yaten y Mina habían ido a cenar, era fecha que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a dar el primer paso, para ver que es lo que había pasado esa noche mágica entre ellos. Lo que ninguno imaginaba es que tanto el corazón de uno como el del otro, latía y se aceleraba tan solo de pensar en el otro, y lo peor del caso es que Mina ya había aceptado sus sentimientos, pero él, él, simplemente se negaba a creer que existía una chica la cual hubiese logrado cautivar y atrapar su corazón._

-No puede ser, no creo que sea amor, no lo considero así, -_pensaba Yaten mientras observaba la tarde caer_- pero simplemente el pensar en ella, ¿pero que estoy pensando?, claro que puedo estar sin ella, total –_sonríe maliciosamente_- no será ni la primera ni la ultima chica a la cual bese, pero… –_su sonrisa se desvanece al recordar ese beso_- se sintió tan bien el probar el néctar de sus labios, que no se que hubiera podido pasar, solo porque estábamos ya en su casa, -_sacude su cabeza como si con eso pudiera ahuyentar eso pensamientos_- ya deja de pensar tantas idioteces, no pienses, no pienses y sigue concentrándote en la lo que haces, seguiré escribiendo…

_Pero era inevitable, sus pensamientos eran invadidos nuevamente por la rubia y por su sonrisa coqueta, su manera de actuar y sin falsedad, sobre todo eso, ella no era falsa y superficial como todas la demás que había conocido, ella era diferente, y por mas que quisiera negarlo esa lindura lo tenia de cabeza, y en un par de días había puesto todo patas arriba, sentía mucha calidez en su corazón tan solo de pensar en ella, definitivamente ella era especial y diferente. Tendría que actuar pronto y definir muy bien lo que seguiría después, después de ese beso robado, la sensación que sintió y la ternura que experimento al ser correspondido por ella, lo dejaron sin palabras, a pesar de que ella no era experta en besar, pero con él lo sintió todo perfecto. Así que sin darle mas vueltas al asunto salio un rato a caminar para despejar y analizar muy bien sus ideas._

SYS

-Pero que maravillosa noche… -_decía mientras bailaba en su recamara recordando esa noche tan especial_- es la que viví junto a mi adorado y amado Yaten, -_se detuvo de pronto_- ah yo dije eso, -_suelta una carcajada_- no lo puedo creer estoy tan feliz y contenta, jamás pensé que el amor fuera a ser tan maravilloso, si tan solo, -_se pone triste de pronto_- si tan solo él me hubiera hablado ya, todo seria aun mejor, pero no creo que lo haga, -_hace una ligera mueca y se sienta en la cama_- talvez el vino que tomamos hizo que él fuera impulsivo y me besara, cielos si me beso, me beso… –_toca ligeramente sus labios_- y lo hizo de una manera tan calida, dulce, tierna, fue perfecto ese beso, y lo hubiera sido muchísimo mejor, si yo tuviera mas experiencia, pero bueno, creo que eso él no lo noto ya que fue algo largo el beso, -_se levanta y comienza a saltar abrazando su almohada_- sí brinco de alegría y felicidad, pero de eso ya hace una semana, y aun no tengo ninguna noticia de él, he tenido la intención de hablarle a Rei y preguntarle por él, pero tengo miedo, y mucho, no se si yo significo o si siente algo por mi, también desearía tanto saber que es lo que represento ese beso, yo ya definí muy bien lo que siento por el gran Yaten Kou, no es solo admiración, se que es amor, si amor, pero me siento triste y deprimida, no me ha buscado ¿y si yo lo busco?, no porque talvez él piense que soy fácil, ojala tuviera la oportunidad de platicar y aclarar con él esta situación que me tiene al borde del insomnio, creo que lo mejor será ir a caminar un rato para dejar de pensar… -_sale de su habitación_-

SYS

_Así sin pensarlo y sin ponerse de acuerdo ambos se dirigieron al mirador de Tokio para terminar de ver el atardecer, si les hubieran dicho que ahí encontraría el amor se hubieran reído, pero el destino les tenía preparada una sorpresa. Yaten llego a la parte mas alejada y solitaria, ya que deseaba estar solo y no quería ser interrumpido por nadie, así que iba pensando en todo y nada a la vez, y por su distracción choco con una chica, que al igual que él, iba en el limbo, así que para evitar que cayera logro rodearla con sus brazos, así que cuando ambos reaccionaron estaban abrazados, ella abrió los ojos al percatarse que no termino en el suelo, y no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían dejando escapar una sonrisa, ahí frente a ella estaba su dulce y adorado Yaten, él también al verla no pudo decir nada, salvo acercarse lentamente a sus labios y probar nuevamente ese dulce néctar que lo embriagaba de placer, ella por su parte no daba crédito lo que estaba sucediendo nuevamente se estaban besando, ambos eran conscientes de lo hacían, no había noche, bebida ni nada de por medio, el lugar y el momento simplemente eran perfectos para la escena que estaban viviendo. _

-¿Que piensas que estas haciendo? –_Fue lo único que pudo decir en cuanto reacciono, para luego soltarse de él, y se fue corriendo_-

_Yaten al ver que la mujer de sus sueños se iba, corrió, si corrió detrás de ella y la alcanzo, Mina no se dio cuenta que la iban siguiendo, iba llorando, no sabia lo que él sentía, pero había dejado que nuevamente que la besara. Al alcanzarla la abraza fuertemente y al tenerla en sus brazos pudo sentir que lloraba, ya que sus lágrimas mojaban sus brazos, no entendía muy bien que es lo que ella sentía, pero en ese momento sintió una imperiosa necesidad de consolarle y decirle que nada malo había pasado._

-Dime Princesa ¿porque lloras?, -_pregunto dulcemente_- ¿acaso hice algo que te molestara?, sabes que lo mas deseo en estos momentos, es abrazarte, pero no sentirte ni verte como estas ahora, en este momento acabo realmente de redescubrir que Te Amo -_lo dijo en un tono y de una forma que ella no podía dudar de sus palabras-_

-Ya…Yaten, ¿es real lo que dices? -_pregunto tratando de contralor sus lágrimas, que estas no dejaban de salir y aun más, porque ahora lloraba de felicidad y emoción, ya que no creía lo que estaba escuchando, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez Te Amo_-

-Si, Mina que no entiendes que te amo, -_tomo su rostro con delicadeza_- este segundo beso fue la confirmación de lo que… de lo que me negaba a aceptar, pero el verte y saber que sufres me hizo correr a alcanzarte y no dejarte ir de mi lado, ya no, ahora que te encontré, no deseo perderte…

-Yaten… no sabes que felicidad me da el escucharte, -_decía entre lagrimas y sonrisas nerviosas_- creí que no te importaba, y cuando me besaste, no quise permanecer cerca de ti por temor a decirte que yo también… -_calló de pronto, agachando la mirada, respira profundamente_- Te Amo -_le respondió Mina levantando el rostro hacia él, y siendo ahora ella la que inicio su tercer beso-_

_Era tan mágico y dulce el momento, que él entre un beso y otro no podía dejar de sonreír, como un tonto, estaba con la mujer que amaba y lo mejor de todo es ella también le correspondía en el sentimiento. Esa era una felicidad que pensó él, no merecía, ya que con todas las que había estado anteriormente solo lo querían, por la fama y la fortuna que él tenia. _

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Princesita mía -_le dijo Yaten al momento de separarse para tomar algo de oxigeno, que mucha falta les hacia a sus pulmones. De manera sorpresiva la tomo por la cintura y dándole vueltas, gritaba_- ¡estoy tan feliz! -_ella solo sonreía, y cuando menos lo espero escucho unas palabras que la hicieron aun mas feliz de lo que ya estaba_- Srita. Mina, -_la baja suavemente y se inca delante de ella_- seria para mi un placer y un privilegio, que aceptara a este humilde servidor como su novio… dígame ¿acepta? –_Pregunto tomando su mano_-

_Ella solo lo veía de manera muy dulce y embelesada, por la manera tan original de pedirle que fueran novios, tardaba mucho en responder, a lo que ella vio como él estaba impaciente por saber lo que respondería, así que haciendo acopio de sus dotes artísticos, puso su cara mas seria, cosa que él noto y se tenso, ella al ver la cara de susto que tenia solo atino a reírse._

-Yaten… -_le encanto ver esa cara de angustia que reflejo, ya que parecía que el esperaba la peor noticia_- si vieras lo lindo que te ves con esa expresión, también tu te estarías riendo… consideras… –_continuo de forma coqueta_- que soy capaz de rechazarte cuando te acabo de decir lo mucho que te amo, mmm –_negó con la cabeza_- estaría loca si te dijera no, pero como estoy mas loca por ti, sabes muy bien cual es la respuesta –_se acerca a él, y le da un leve beso en los labios, antes de retirarse, en un susurro le responde_- si acepto…

_Así es como esta feliz pareja, inicia una nueva etapa en su vida, regresan sobre sus pasos y vuelven al punto de su encuentro, en el cual pueden admirar un maravilloso ocaso, así de hermoso y lindo era, que solo su compañía basto para disfrutarlo al máximo, no hubo necesidad de palabras, el momento era el mejor y el mas perfecto._

SYS

Respuestas a los reviews

Hola a todas, antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa, en esta ocasión es mi culpa el no haber podido actualizar antes, he tenido algunos asuntos pendientes, espero que no se molestes conmigo ni con Kira por favor, y esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, ahora si lo que sigue.

Una gran observación, Diamante si sale en un capitulo, veremos que tan buenas lectoras son y haber quien logra identificarlo primero. Muchos besos y abrazos para todas, les damos una gran disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero aquí seguimos. Gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que se toman un momento de su tiempo para leernos y muchas gracias a las que nos deja su opinión o comentario, a las que no se deciden esperemos que pronto se atrevan a dar el paso siguiente. Ahora vayamos al rincón de las Brujas.

isa1181 : Hola nena que emocionante, nos agrada muchos que les este encantando esta increíble y fabuloso historia, así al fin se decidió Seiya a abrirle sus corazón a Serena y afortunadamente todo salio muy bien. Si ese Yaten si que nos dejo a todas con ganas un rico y delicioso beso. Gracias besitos.

MoonStar: Gracias, muchas gracias por seguir recibiéndonos y leyéndonos, procuraremos no atrasarnos tanto, que bueno que te gusto lo de Yaten, es muy espectacular a que no se esperaban lo que hizo verdad. Y Seiya y Serena al fin juntos. Espero que tu si sepas en donde sale Diamante. Besos.

Serena Ryuuzaki: mi linda y dulce amiga Serena, hola me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo y espero que este sea el inicio de una linda amistad. Ahora si lindo capitulo verdad, esperamos poder de llegar nuevamente a tu corazón, como con este. Y referente a tu celular esperemos que no te vuelva crear ningún problema. Cuídate mucho.

Marina Acero: Que te podemos decir niña, salvo que gracias por seguir apoyándonos, que bueno que te gusto el concierto tanto amor en el aire, así las parejas estarán a todo lo que dan así que sigue leyendo, cuídate.

Bichitakou: no había tenido la oportunidad de contestar, pero bueno te doy la más cordial bienvenida al grupo de aprendices de brujas, soy la Bruja mayor, así que bienvenido, y gracias por seguir leyéndonos, cuídate.

miki1920: si verdad estuvo mega romántico el capitulo con Yaten, si al fin se decidió por si mismo a seguir su corazón y dejo a una Mina con la boca abierta, pero bueno veremos que tal resulta todo esta historia de amor. Besitos.

LOYDA ASTRID : Aquí tenemos a nuestra fiel seguidora apoyándonos, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y si aparece Diamante, lee nuevamente los capítulos y si aparece, veremos que tan buenas observadoras, son. Gracia por seguir apoyándonos, muchos besos y abrazos.

Nileve Kou: Niña ya te nos habías perdido durante mucho tiempo, no te preocupes Diamante no aparecerá de malo mas bien mmm… bueno lo dejare a la imaginación, solo esperamos que sigan leyendo y sobre todo tu chica que no te nos pierdas… y suerte con tu chico de carne y hueso… jajajaja bueno cuídate niña bye.

Daniela: Que bueno que ya leíste los otros fics, (Marie toma el teclado y comienza a escribir) me alegra saber que te gustaron, ojala nos sigas acompañando en esta historia, y de paso en Blue Moon… gracias.

Ahora si niñas, cuídense mucho, pórtense muy mal pero cuídense muy bien.

Que la luz de la luna guié e ilumine su camino, que la magia del arco iris les de un colorido y fabuloso día y que la inspiración nos acompañe siempre.

Gracias…


	10. Mensajes y Amor

**Capitulo 10 Mensajes y Amor**

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estas feliz, ¿no creen? –_Preguntaba el chico que suspiraba por tercera vez-_

-Ay hermanito el amor te pego y duro… -_suspiraba la chica colocando el plato en la mesa_- ¿y tu Taiki? -_Pregunto volteando a verlo_-

-Yo… -_intento decir pero por poco y se ahoga con el bocado_-

-Si Taiki, cuéntanos quien es tu chica misteriosa… -_murmuro Yaten entre bocado y bocado-_ ya tienes tiempo mandándole mensajes…

-¿Por que no te presentas con ella? –_Pregunto la más pequeña_-

-¿Me quieren decir como es que todos ustedes saben tanto? –_Pregunto Taiki poniéndose de pie y un poco molesto_-

-No enojes -_respondió Seiya tranquilamente_- el hecho de que no nos digas nada no quiere decir que no nos demos cuenta… apenas te llega un mensaje y sonríes como tonto…

-¡Seiya! –_Grito molesto Taiki_-

-¡Ya basta! –_grito Rei un poco molesta sentando a Taiki nuevamente_- ustedes… -_dirige su mirada a Seiya y Yaten_- déjenlo en paz, el sabe lo que hace… y tu… -_colocando su mano en el hombro de Taiki-_ ya no seas tan tímido y dile de frente lo que sientes por ella y ya se acabo…-_deja a todos asombrados por su fuerte carácter, ella sin mas toma su mochila y se dirige a la puerta_- adiós familia… -_finaliza con una sonrisa_-

-Mmm creo que Rei tiene razón –_comento Seiya en cuanto se cerro la puerta_- hermano talvez ya sea hora de que sepa quien eres… no lo dudes…

-Pero es que… -_intento decir agachando la mirada_- no soy tan divertido como tu Seiya… ni tan seguro como tu Yaten… soy…

-El chico más inteligente y amable que puede conquistar a cualquier chica… -_interrumpió la niña abrazando a Taiki-_

-Ay me van a hacer llorar… -_dijo sarcástico Yaten pero con algo de sinceridad en sus palabras_-

SyS

-Hoy cumplimos un mes de novios… -_decía la chica que revisaba el calendario_- que rápido pasó el tiempo…

-Si tienes razón Serena –_respondió la chica recostada en la cama de su prima_- yo estoy tan feliz con Yaten…

-Eso no tienes ni que decirme… se nota a kilómetros… -_respondió la chica con una sonrisa_-

-¿Qué van a hacer hoy tú y Seiya? –_Pregunto emocionada Mina volteando a ver a su prima-_

-Aun no lo se, solo me dijo que pasa en la noche por mi… -_respondió Serena suspirando_-

-Yo también estoy a punto de cumplir un mes con Yaten… -_comento Mina suspirando_- y créeme que ha sido el mejor mes…es tan lindo, tan guapo, tan amable, tan caballeroso…

-En pocas palabras es una campana… _-interrumpió Serena_-

-¿Una campana? –_pregunto Mina extrañada sin entender_-

-Si… es tan, tan, tan, tan… -_respondió Serena con una sonrisa, provocando un poco de molestia en su prima-_

-Ya me las pagaras Serena… -_dijo Mina saliendo de la habitación_-

-Ay Mina… nunca vas a cambiar… -_murmuro al quedarse sola_- mmm ¿Qué haré?, ah ya se… voy a llamar a Seiya para saber que es lo que esta haciendo… -_toma el teléfono y comienza a marcar_- hola Hotaru… ¿se encuentra Seiya?, si espero… gracias… _-espera un momento_- hola jovencito… -_dice con una sonrisa en cuanto escucha la voz de él_- me gustaría saber ¿a que hora pasaras por mi? –_Pregunto en cuanto por fin pudo hablar_- bien, me parece perfecto… -_sonrió de una forma muy especial_- entonces nos vemos mas tarde… adiós… -_sin pensarlo dos veces cuelga muy sonriente_- ah, bien tengo algunas horas libres… -_ya se levantaba cuando suena el teléfono_- ¿Qué se te olvido decirme? –_dijo en cuento levanto la bocina_- ah mamá lo siento, pero pensé que eras otra persona… ¿Cómo estas? –_Pregunto un poco apenada_- si estoy muy contenta… _-sonrió_- pero tu… ¿estas bien? –_Pregunto extrañada por el estado de animo de su madre_- parece como si estuvieras triste… -_esperó un momento_- ah yo también te extraño… ojala puedan venir para las vacaciones de invierno… si mamá, te llamo después… adiós, te quiero… -_finalizo la chica contenta por haber escuchado la voz de su madre, pero confundida, acaso había algo que le estaba ocultando_-

SyS

-No pudiste decirle nada ¿verdad? –_Pregunto el hombre a sus espaldas_-

-Es que, estaba tan contenta… -_respondió la mujer colgando el auricular_- ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?

-No, "él" fue muy claro en sus intenciones… -_respondió pesadamente el señor_-

SyS

-Bien Nicolás, aquí nos tienes, ¿para que nos quieras? –_Pregunto Seiya al entrar a la oficina_-

-Gracias a los contactos de la señorita Mizuno… -_comenzó a decir el chico_- los dueños de la marca _Se-Da_ quieren contratarlos para un desfile de modas…

-¿Nosotros modelando? –_pregunto Yaten confundido_-

-No para nada… -_respondió con una sonrisa_- quieren hacer un desfile mientras ustedes tocan… ¿Qué les parece?

-No me parece que sea para nosotros… -_comento Taiki muy serio_- ¿ustedes que piensan?

-Sería divertido… -_respondió Seiya con una sonrisa_- hagámoslo…

-Bien, entonces… ¿aceptan? –_Pregunto Nicolás listo para tomar el teléfono_-

-Si aceptamos… -_contesto Taiki en nombre de los otros dos chicos_-

-Voy a concertar una cita con los dueños… -_comento Nicolás al momento en que marcaba_-

-Taiki… -_murmuro el chico llamando su atención_- cuéntanos quien es tu chica misteriosa…

-Ya les dije que no… y no insistas más Seiya –_respondió el chico volteando la mirada_-

-Bien… –_dijo en respuesta Seiya_- ojala que cuando te animes a decirle en persona lo que sientes no sea tarde…

-Ya déjalo, yo tengo una ligera sospecha de quien puede ser, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a esa chica mas tarde? –_Pregunto Yaten volteando a ver a Seiya_-

-Me parece muy bien… -_respondió Seiya entendiendo a su primo_-

-Estos dos pueden echar a perder todo… -_pensaba Taiki_- tengo que buscarla antes que ellos

-Chicos, vamos en este momento a hablar con uno de los dueños… -_dijo Nicolás en cuanto termino de hablar, poniéndose de pie_-

-¿Ahora? –_Pregunto Yaten molesto_- Seiya y yo teníamos algo que hacer…

-No, tienen que ir los 3 –_dijo autoritariamente_-

-Vamos… -_suspiro resignado_-

-Adelántense –_dijo Taiki quedándose aun sentado_- tengo que hacer una llamada

-Vamos chicos… -_dijo Nicolás jalando a Seiya y Yaten que tenían la intención de quedarse a escuchar_-

-Veamos… tengo que adelantarme a los chicos… -_murmuro Taiki sacando su celular_-

SyS

_Amy se encontraba en su habitación estudiando, cuando de pronto su celular le avisa que ha recibido un mensaje, pero este era totalmente diferente a los demás._

-"Buenos días Princesa, deseo que estés muy bien, creo que al fin ha llegado el momento de conocernos, siento que no voy a poder resistir mas tiempo sin verte mi querido Ángel, te espero mañana a las 2:00 de la tarde en Jonathan's, te esperare ahí, Te amo" –_Al terminar de leerlo en voz alta había quedado en shock, estaba que no cabía de gozo y emoción porque el sábado al fin conocería al chico que le había robado el corazón_- No puede ser… -_se decía Amy_- él dice que me ama y aún no me conoce, ¿y que es…?, ¿que lo que yo…? -_ya no coordinaba muy bien sus frases por los nervios y la emoción_- ¿Qué es lo que yo siento? -_se preguntaba y no sabia que responder, o no quería descubrir que también lo amaba, aunque su corazón se desbordara de los sentimientos confesados por el chico, ella también sabia que lo amaba, pero consideraba que todavía no podía admitirlo, hasta tenerlo frente a ella y ver que era real y no una ilusión_-

SyS

_Taiki estaba desesperado, ya habían pasado algunos minutos y aun no recibía la respuesta a su mensaje. _

-¿Se abra asustado con el "Te amo"? -_Se preguntaba así mismo, él reconocía muy bien los sentimientos que lo embargaban, pero aun así no deja de sentirse temeroso y con la gran duda_- Ella sentirá algo por mi también, o solo me contesta por compromiso, si no recibo respuesta entenderé muy bien que solo es una ilusión, muy bella y hermosa pero al fin solo una ilusión –_se cuestionaba cuando es interrumpido por Nicolás_-

-¿Terminaste? –_Pregunto el representante un poco desesperado_- solo te estamos esperando…

-¿Ah?, si, si claro termine… -_respondió Taiki saliendo de sus pensamientos_-

SyS

-Bienvenidos… -_dijo inmediatamente al verlos entrar en su oficina_- soy Darien Chiba, lamento haberlos hecho venir de improviso… -_saludaba a cada uno_- pero hoy es el único día que podremos discutir sobre su presentación en el desfile, mi esposa y socia no se encuentra así que tendrán que discutir los requerimientos conmigo…

-No hay ningún problema… -_dijo Nicolás tomando asiento_- los chicos ya han aceptado su ofrecimiento, así que en realidad esta reunión será para confirmar todo…

-Nosotros aceptamos con gusto… _-interrumpió Seiya un poco serio_- esto es algo que no habíamos hecho…

-¿Qué les parecería modelar también? –_Pregunto Darien ya con más confianza_-

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto Yaten asustado_- no gracias a mí no me interesa…

-La verdad es que ellos solo se interesan por la música… -_comento Nicolás tratando de disculpar a Yaten-_

_Así la conversación se centro en los requerimientos de la banda y algunas cosas como el lugar, hora y fecha del evento._

SyS

-Bombón, estás bellísima… -_dijo Seiya casi con la boca abierta al ver a Serena_-

-Gracias… -_respondió la chica sonrojada_- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a un lugar muy especial… -_respondió el chico tomando la mano de su novia_-

-Es suficiente para mi… -_dijo entre sonrisas_- nos vemos chicos…

-Adiós… -_respondió Mina desde dentro de la casa_-

-Te la encargo… -_grito Haruka haciendo sonreír a los dos chicos_-

_Los minutos manejando y platicando se fueron rápido, sin darse cuenta Serena habían llegado al lugar especial._

-Cierra los ojos… -_dijo al estacionar el auto_-

-¿Para que? –_pregunto Serena confundida_-

-Bombón, cierra los ojos y no preguntes… -_dijo a modo de regaño el chico_-

-Bien… -_cerro los ojos y a los pocos segundos era abierta la puerta para que ella pudiera bajar del auto, siendo ayudada por Seiya caminaron_- ¿ya puedo abrir los ojos? –_Pregunto cuando por fin se detuvieron_-

-Si los puedes abrir… -_dijo el chico tomando la mano de ella fuertemente_-

-Seiya… -_murmuro emocionada al ver el famoso lugar especial, era aquel parque en donde se habían hecho novios, un camino de velas encendidas los guiaba hasta una mesa finamente arreglada de color blanco con ligeros toques azules_- Seiya esto es muy bello…

-No tanto como tu… -_respondió el chico feliz al lograr sorprender a su novia_- vamos… te tengo un regalo…

-¿Un regalo? –_Pregunto sonriente_- ¿Qué es?

-Es una sorpresa… -_respondió muy serio_-

-Mmm –_se quejo haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a Seiya_-

-Aquí tienes… -_colocando su mano empuñada sobre la de ella_-

-¿Me das tu mano? –_pregunto confundida_-

-Casémonos… -_dijo con una sonrisa Seiya, cosa que la puso seria_- vaya veo que esa idea no te gusta, -_dijo de forma triste_- este es tu regalo… -_depositando en la mano de Serena un objeto_-

-Seiya yo no… -_intento decir pero observo el objeto en su mano_- es, es… hermoso

-Que bueno que te gusto… -_respondió Seiya sin voltear a verla_-

-Seiya, ¿Qué te pasa? –_Pregunto Serena parándose delante de él_- lo lamento no quise…

-Serena, ¿que piensas de nuestra relación? –_Pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos_-

-Pienso que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado –_respondió la chica con una sonrisa_- y que nunca me arrepentiré de haber aceptado ser tu novia…

-¿Crees que tengamos un futuro juntos? –_Pregunto cosa que la confundió_-

-Yo… no lo se… -_respondió agachando la mirada_-

-No se que es lo que hayas sufrido en el pasado… -_comenzó a decir Seiya tomando la barbilla de Serena suavemente_- pero recuerda que no se puede vivir del sufrimiento, tu eres mi presente así como yo lo soy para ti… tu me acabas de decir que no te arrepientes de ser mi novia, pues yo tampoco me arrepiento de todo lo que siento por ti, y si tu aun no me amas con la misma intensidad que yo, no te preocupes, se que me amaras igual o talvez mas que yo… pero tu misma decidirás si quieres tener o no un futuro conmigo… pero eso será mas adelante, _-sonríe delicadamente_- por el momento hay que disfrutar de estar juntos… -_dijo dulcemente tomando el objeto de sus manos_- te lo voy a poner…

-Gracias Seiya… -_dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos_- es hermoso…

-Lo mande a hacer exclusivamente para ti… -_dijo al ver el hermoso dije en el cuello de su novia, este era un cristal con una rosa y el nombre de ella, parecía que estas estaban en el centro del cubo y este dije colgaba de una delicada cadena_-

-Te amo… -_dijo Serena abrazando a Seiya y dándole un beso en los labios que es correspondido_-

SyS

_Por fin Taiki recibió la tan anhelada respuesta._

-"Gracias por tus palabras, son muy hermosas y dulces, contare el tiempo que hace falta para al fin poder conocerte y volver a escuchar tu voz, nos vemos mañana donde me citaste para comer, descansa y sueña conmigo…" -_sonrió_- que linda, si me contesto… - _se decía hablando consigo mismo y en voz alta_- creo que tendré que contar el tiempo que hace falta para al fin poder tenerte en mi brazos… –_si Taiki se hubiera dado cuenta, se hubiera molestado ya que no sabía que había dos personitas cerca, y ellas al ver la cara de felicidad de su primo, se pusieron felices y decidieron que después hablarían con él_-

SyS

-Sabíamos que solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que al fin decidiera verla y decirle de frente lo que siente, que romántico _-comentaba la pequeña Hotaru-_

-Si, al fin logro vencer su timidez y parece que nuestro querido Taiki al fin será feliz -_había felicidad y emoción en las palabras dichas por Rei, pero al mismo tiempo en su corazón sentía una tristeza, y esa era porque ella también deseaba tener alguien a quien amar_-

SyS

_Ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, pensaban en como lo iban a tomar, sentían que sus corazones latían muy aceleradamente y estaban emocionados ya que se verían por fin después de un fabuloso mes, al fin estarían frente a frente, si, el amor estaba en ellos, uno aceptaba lo que sentía, el otro solo necesitaba verlo para confirmarlo, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se durmieron entre pensamientos sobre que es lo que les deparaba el destino al día siguiente. Al despertarse ya era algo tarde, pero aun así ellos aprovecharon al máximo lo que les restaba la mañana, _

-Estoy nerviosa, pero lo único que me preocupa es que no se como nos vamos a reconocer no quedamos en como íbamos a ir vestidos para el encuentro… -_se decía así misma mientras buscaba el atuendo adecuado para tal cita, con lo que ella no contaba es que él ya todo lo tenia muy bien planeado-_

SyS

_Por fin la hora había llegado, Amy estaba hecha todo un manojo de nervios, no sabia como iba a reconocer a su admirador, pero bueno llego al restaurante acordado y se dirigió con el host_

-Buenas tardes -_saludo cortésmente la chica_- soy Amy Mizuno y tengo una cita con... -_no termino de decir, ya que él al escuchar su nombre, simplemente sonrió_-

-Buenas tardes, pase usted Srita. Mizuno, la estamos esperando, su acompañante dio ordenes de que en cuanto usted llegara la pasáramos, sígame por favor _-le contesto el host_-

_Estaba totalmente sorprendida, ya que su misterioso galán, había dispuesto todo, así que obvio imaginar que él sabia como era ella, lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar, sin que alguien desde otro rincón del restaurante la estaba observando, y seguía todo y cada uno de sus movimientos, ella iba algo sonrojada por ver la atención que le daban._

-No creo que pueda soportar verte sin decirte quien soy, veremos que también llegaste a conocerme… -_se decía mentalmente, así que vio cuando la llevaron y la dejaron sola en lugar acordado y era momento de poner en marcha su plan, solo esperaba que este no fuera tan drástico como para provocar el enfado de su Princesa_-

-Será posible que no vaya a llegar pronto -_se decía Amy, en ese momento ve que iba llegando Taiki, y aunque no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él después de lo del día de campo, creyó que si la reconocería, en cuanto lo vio acercarse, le regalo una gran sonrisa_- ¡Hola!, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? -_pregunto tímidamente Amy_-

-Claro que si te recuerdo, ¿Cómo estas? _-le contesto_-

_Sin oportunidad a nada mas, Taiki se auto invitó a sentarse y así fue transcurriendo el tiempo, sin acordarse ella de que había hecho una cita con alguien más, se la paso tan a gusto con él que sentía conocerlo de todo el tiempo, fueron pasando las horas hasta que empezó a caer la noche._

-Vaya me dejaron plantada, y ni siquiera me hablo tampoco para disculparse… -_pensaba mientras pretendía seguir escuchando a Taiki pero el abatimiento y decepción pudo mas así que prefirió retirarse_- lo lamento Taiki, pero ya es tarde y lo mejor es que me vaya a casa, muchas gracias por la platica… -_se levanto de su lugar y sin esperar respuesta del chico se despide_-

-Pero… -_intento decir al ver la reacción de la chica pero ella ya se había retirado del lugar, así que se fue tras ella, claro esta después de pagar la cuenta ya que ella por lo triste que iba no se acordó, en cuanto sale Taiki y la alcanza a ver a lo lejos corre para alcanzarla, ella iba tan sumida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que le iban gritando, después de cuadra y media de ir caminando la alcanzo un sofocado Taiki, la toma del brazo_-

-¡Ah! -_grita asustada_- pero ¿que te pasa? -_le reclama algo molesta_-

-Te… estoy… tratando… de… alcanzar… -_le dice el algo agitado todavía_- desde… que saliste, que no… ¿me escuchaste?

-Lo siento, iba tan sumida mis pensamientos, que no te escuche -_responde algo triste_-

-¿Se puede saber que tienes?, ¿y porque estas así? -_pregunta, aunque ya sabía lo que le podía responder_-

-Este… no pasa nada… -_respondió no muy convencida_- creo que no debo de decirle que tenía una cita con alguien más, siento como si ya lo conociera de alguna otra parte pero no creo que sea prudente decirle… _-pensaba mostrándole una gran sonrisa_-

-Es que te ví, algo triste y me preocupe por ti -_lo dijo pensando en voz alta, y después de unos segundos reacciono sobre lo que había dicho_-

-¿Te preocupas por mí? –_Pregunto confundida_- no creo que deberías hacerlo, ¿o si?

-Bueno creo que te puedo acompañar a tu casa -_comento cambiándole el tema_- ¿no creo que te molesté si te acompaño? -_le cuestiono Taiki_-

-Claro que no me molesta, al contrario creo que servirá para conocernos mas -_sonrió de manera muy dulce y muy contenta, no sabia porque se sentía así, solo escuchaba como su corazón latía aceleradamente_- ¿será posible que tu me… gustes? -_se pregunto sacando su celular y comienza a marcar_-

-Hola… -_responde dándose vuelta Taiki al llamado de su celular pero nadie responde, y no se da cuenta de quien es quien le llama, en eso Amy se da vuelta y se da cuenta de que su admirador misterioso es Taiki, ella sintió que su corazón se acelero aun más ya que conforme escucho su voz se acerco a él, muy despacio sin que el se diera cuenta, y ya que lo tuvo frente a ella_-

-¿Porque no me dijiste que eras tú? -_le cuestión, tomándolo por sorpresa y provocando el sonrojo del chico_-

-¡Que dices! -_exclamo sorprendido y cuando observo la pantalla de su teléfono y vio el nombre de quien le hablaba, solo atino a quedarse mudo_-

_Sin creer lo que acababa de descubrir, se sintió flotar entre nubes, una lluvia muy tenue y fina comenzó a caer sobre ellos, las palabras ya no hicieron falta, lentamente se fueron acercando y sin pensarlo mucho siguieron sus impulsos y se besaron, tan apasionadamente que no sintieron que la lluvia empezaba a ser mas intensa, el calor en sus cuerpos y corazones hicieron que no sintieran el frió que comenzaba a sentirse, poco a poco se separaron, ella con una gran sonrisa, y él aun estaba en shock, ya que el la quería sorprender y el sorprendido fue él, no pensaba que ella le fuera a marcar. _

-Sabes, nunca imagine, que este momento fuera a ser tan especial… -_en ese preciso momento él le hablo con el corazón en la mano, ya que si no lo hacia era capaz de darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí_- yo quería darte una sorpresa y decirte; ¡soy yo!, soy yo aquel que se quedo prendado de ti y tu persona que desde que te conocí en el hospital, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y que cuando te volvió a ver en el día de campo simplemente se enamore de ti… -_relaja su tono de voz y mas suavemente continua_- solo que tenia miedo de hablarte y decirte de frente todo lo que me inspiras y provocas en mi, no sabes cuanto miedo tuve de… -_se detiene y toma aire_- de pensar que hubiera la posibilidad de que me rechazaras, por fortuna y suerte creo que no ocurrió así, conforme paso el tiempo y fuimos intercambiando esos mensajes, mi corazón se inundo de amor y era casi imposible el no decirte cosas tan lindas, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran cada que leo uno a uno tus mensajes, -_comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro_- se que talvez fui cobarde por no decirte de frente lo que sentía, pero yo no creí que te pudieras interesar en mi, cuando una vez estuve a punto de entregar mi corazón, esa persona se fijo en mi mejor amigo y yo simplemente me di la vuelta y no intervine y ni siquiera luche por él, cuando te ví la primera vez sentí que algo cálido recorrió todo mi ser, y en ese momento comprendí que lo que paso hace tiempo no era amor, y como tal ahora si he entregado todo mi corazón y considero que esta es mi oportunidad de amar, así es mi querida Princesa, conforme pasa el tiempo mi corazón no se resistía a estar un segundo mas lejos de ti, y ahora que probé el dulce sabor de tus labios creo que aunque me lo pidieras no podría alejarme de ti, por el simple hecho de que Te Amo, te amo como jamás llegue pensar que podría amar, ahora lo único que necesito saber es si tu correspondes este amor tan intenso que siento por ti –_finalizo un Taiki muy emocionado, cuando por fin se detuvo y volteo a verla pudo ver a una Amy llorando_-

-Si hubiera sabido desde un principio que eras tú… -_comenzó a decir con lagrimas en los ojos y de forma seria_- talvez si te hubiera rechazado, pero conforme ha pasado todo este maravilloso tiempo has sabido ganarme y has logrado conquistar mi corazón, sin ti no se que haría, y creo que aunque quiera rechazarte no podría, ya que me he dado cuenta que también Te Amo, y creo que ambos merecemos y debemos de darnos esta oportunidad, somos jóvenes y tenemos un largo camino que recorrer –_sonríe suavemente_- y me encantaría que fuera a tu lado, porque no creo poder encontrar a alguien mejor que tu, y ahora que recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos creo que no fue muy buena nuestra primera impresión, pero conforma ha pasado el tiempo se que eres lo que yo deseé y sin buscarte te encontré y lograste llegar hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón –_finalizo envuelta en un mar de lagrimas_-

_Al momento de que ella termino de hablar, ambos buscaron sentir nuevamente el calor de sus cuerpos en un abrazo y sus labios sellaron una nueva etapa que iniciarían juntos, todo lo hablado sirvió para que abrieran las puertas de su corazón y se dejaran llevar por el maravilloso sentimiento del amor. _

-Deseo tanto que seas mi novia –_dijo Taiki, sin notar que lo había dicho en voz alta_-

-Encantada, acepto serlo –_respondió una Amy toda sonrojada, por la proposición hecha por su niño lindo_-

_Sin más que decir ambos se sonrojan y comienzan a reír, ya que no es la primera vez que sus pensamientos lo dicen en voz alta, después de un rato por fin se dan cuenta de que están bajo una gran lluvia y están totalmente empapados, así es como se dirigen hacia el auto de él, ya estando dentro vuelven a buscar sus labios sintiendo que no pueden estar separados por mucho tiempo, ya calmada la tormenta, él pone en marcha su auto y se dirige a llevar a su ahora novia a su casa, mientras van en el camino pueden ver el firmamento despejado de nubes, la luna resplandece alumbra y guía su nuevo camino, las estrellas indican ahora cual es su destino a seguir._

SyS

Respuestas a los reviews

Lo se, lo se, merezco una buen regañada por parte de todas ustedes… -agacha la cabeza como niña regañada- pero no había podido actualizar por causas de fuerza mayor, y también mmm bueno… -un poco dudosa- es que… bueno yo… había o mas bien estoy muy metida en Bendita Vida y Blue Moon y pues ya saben antes de que se me vaya la inspiración en ambas la quiero aprovechar… ustedes saben como es eso de que se te vaya la inspiración… es ¡frustrante!, pero bueno ya aquí estoy, con un capitulo nuevo, espero no tardarme tanto para el capitulo 11 solo falta hacerle algunas correcciones y ya todo estará listo –suspira y ahora las voltea a ver con algo de molestia y se sienta a ver a todo su publico- :b quiero hablar con ustedes muy seriamente… -suspira- ¿Qué pasa con algunas de ustedes?, ya de plano me abandonaron a la buena de Dios, ¿Cuántas de ustedes han leído Bendita Vida?, ¿acaso hay algo que no les gusto o que pasa?, de verdad que estamos escribiendo esa historia con todo nuestro corazón, y me siento triste porque pensé que tendría buena respuesta por parte de ustedes, a algunas ya las he visto por allá, pero ¿y las demás?, quizá no esta en un buen sitio –ranking M- pero no es para nada una perversión ustedes pueden comprobarlo, mmm creo que estoy un poco sensible y por eso me da tristeza que no les este gustando, si ya se que a unas si, pero que hay de las otras chicas que me dijeron que seguirían mis historias… ay van a decir que ando de quejumbrosa pero es que es triste que no les llame la atención snif, snif, ya me voy a llorar a mi rincón… nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Se cuidan bye bye. (ojo los reviews los respondí antes de todo esto, así que como podrán darse cuenta estaba de buen humor ahhhh)

_Usagi bombon__:_ hola gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia, sí el capitulo es muy lindo, y efectivamente es una lastima que ninguno de los three lights se quedaran con nuestras niñas consentidas, pero bueno para eso existen los fics jajaja.

_ShAnEbiLaSi__:_ mmm y ahora creo que me nos vas a querer matar, lo lamento pero ya por fin actualice, y claro que lo voy a continuar, solo que últimamente he estado muy ocupada, cambios de trabajo a cada rato no son fáciles, pero bueno aquí estoy, ¿Qué tanto quieres ver de Haruka y Michiru?, se aceptan propuestas, bueno cuidate besitos.

_Daniela:_ hola gracias por leer, lastima que por el msn no te he podido ver, y menos ahora que no tengo Internet, lastima de mi jaja, bueno espero seguir viéndote por aquí y también porque no por Blue Moon y por Bendita Vida, quizá me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero no las dejare abandonadas.

_Vicky is Love__:_ jajaja cuando comencé a leer el review me saco un poco de onda lo primero, pero ya entendí, disculpen ando medio taras últimamente, lamento que cuando por fin lees la historia no actualice rápido, pero aquí sigo, aun estoy viva, cambiando de tema que bueno que te gusto la historia y sobre todo los escenarios románticos, ay lo que mas nos emociona a las mujeres, mmm pues quizá las colaboraciones si, pero muchas veces son algo desastrosas, ya mejor me callo, ¿te interesa leer otra historia de colaboración?, si la respuesta es ¡SI!, entonces lee Bendita Vida que modestia a parte –y es en serio- esta linda, y el romance es perfecto, por este capitulo no hay trivia lo siento, bueno cuídate y espero seguir viéndote por aquí gracias.

_Marina Acero__:_ ay Dios… ¿tu que haces aquí?, vaya ya despierto, desayuno, como, ceno y duermo encontrándote en todas partes, jajaja no te creas a ver quien la quiere, quien la quiere… jajaja payasa, si ya se que tu y yo explotamos las escenas de amor a mas no poder, ¿y que quieres que haga aquí?, no es lo mismo, lo siento mucho jajaja, pero por eso me desquito en Bendita Vida ahhhh…. –suspiro de media hora- ya se acabo nos vemos después bye.

_LOYDA ASTRID__:_ jajajaja lamento haberte mandado a leer desde un principio, pero era el único modo de que vieras que Diamante apareció desde el principio, pero lo bueno es que ya esta todo resuelto, ¿ay que voy a hacer con ustedes?, piden mas y mas escenas de Seiya y Serena y se las voy a dar, pero todo con calma jajaja, Mina y Yaten me encantan son una pareja muy singular, lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero aquí continuare I Promise.

_akela17__:_ ay ternurita… como me encanta esa canción, y sobre todo esa película, mmm lo Diamante saldrá después no te preocupes, disculpa que no hayamos podido actualizar, pero ay la vida tan complicada que lleva una estrella como –cae de espaldas ante tan revelación- jajajaja si como no… ya en serio lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero de verdad que las cosas se complicaron un poquito, y por cierto… no te he visto en Bendita Vida… ¿Qué no te llamo la atención o que onda?, si es así eso quiere decir que estoy perdiendo el toque y así para que me sirve la vida, ay Dios otra vez el drama, lo siento, me voy a dar un zape yo misma, ya bye.

_Serena Ryuuzaki__:_ jajaja ¡Ataques NO!!!!!, por favor, mmm ¿siempre a donde mandaste a tanto Mamo-chan?, acertaste, efectivamente Diamante solo salió en el primer capitulo y no apareció hasta el capitulo anterior, y de ahí mmm pues no se cuando vuelva a aparecer, jajaja la cara de felicidad de los dos… ¿no crees?, ay Haruka es lindo por donde sea que lo veas, mmm pregunta… -levanta la mano como niña chiquita y desesperada- ¿Por qué odian a Kakyuu?, y de una vez te digo que donde vea a un clon de Mamo-chan me pongo en huelga y ni porque me mandes a Yaten, Taiki o Haruka reacciono… ahora que si me mandas a Seiya mmm bueno quizá lo piense y que se esfuerce en hacer labor de convencimiento… ¡eh! Jajaja bueno eso es todo por hoy bye.

_MoonStar:_ ¿Cuñis hace cuanto que no la veía?, mmm ya tiene tiempo creo jajaja, mírala ya andas ahora de coqueta con Taiki… ¿pues que te pasa?, eres bien ojo alegre, ya me di cuenta de eso… y cuidado porque quien puede salir perjudicada en todo esto es nada mas y nada menos que ¡¡¡TU!!! La razón… es simple puedes perder a Y A T E N jajaja soy mala muy mala y que… bueno cuñis usted sabe las razones de porque no había actualizado así que espero me comprenda, bueno ya fue todo, voy a ver a MI YATEN al calabozo a ver que tan mal la esta pasando… -se acerca para decirle en secreto y que nadie mas escuche- creo que no esta solo…

_veronick__:_ Holis, la verdad yo también ya las extrañaba a todas ustedes, que bueno que te gusta lo que escribo, mmm después de leer este review y recordando el de Bendita Vida comprendo algunas cosas… ¿o me equivoco?, mmm bueno quizá un día de estos te animes a contarme, ¿si?, bueno te dejo por el momento, cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo, bye.

_isa1181__:_ mmm la miel se desparramo sobre el teclado y no he podido despegarlo, y sigue escribiendo puras cosas dulces y bonitas jajaja, mmm creo que todas queremos por novios a unos chicos como los Kou son tan lindos, tan caballerosos, amables, y románticos, que estos fics sirvan como guía para los prospectos a galán que tengamos jajaja, si claro nada mas que leyeran, que hasta para eso son flojos, ni modo, a todo esto a ti tampoco te he visto en Bendita Vida… ¿hay algo malo con esa historia o que onda?

_serenalucy:_ lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero por causas de fuerza mayor me fue un poco difícil, pero aquí esta, mas vale tarde que nunca, ojala que nos sigas acompañando, bueno cuídate y besitos.

_lilo love:_ mmm gracias por leerla, ay sigo pensando que Déjame Estar es lo mejor que he escrito, ay voy a llorar, porque me da gusto que les siga pareciendo buena, y sobre todo que gracias a ella conocí a muchas lindas chicas, muchas gracias por tu comentario de verdad que me hace creer que puedo seguir escribiendo, porque habrá lectoras gracias.

_Optam__:_ ¡que milagro! Jajaja, gracias por tu comentario haces que me sonroje, que bueno que te esta gustando esta historia, y de Diamante bueno… ya veremos que pasa con este chico lindo pero coqueto pero malvado pero adorado en fin es todo un estuche de monerías, y lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero ya aquí estoy de nuevo, y para continuar gracias.

_Kousita:_ -llega corriendo con libreta en mano lista para lo que sigue- ¡Perdón, perdón!, pero aquí estoy, de verdad gracias por la paciencia, y mmm te comprare una peluca para que no se vea la falta de cabello… ¿de acuerdo?, bueno chica espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo, y otra vez disculpa.


	11. Decisiones, Comidas y Sustos

**Capitulo 11**

**Decisiones, Comidas y Sustos**

Querida Marie:

¿Qué es el pasado?, ¿Qué son los recuerdos?, el pasado y los recuerdos son solo eventos que ocurrieron y que no volverán a suceder y si llegaran a volver a pasar no seria de la misma manera, ¿entonces por que dejo que el pasado siga interfiriendo con mi presente?, al parecer a Seiya no le importa nada de mi pasado, pero se que en algún momento tendré que contarle todo y no porque él me obligue o necesite saberlo si no porque yo ya lo abre superado, y entonces sabrá el motivo de mi rara actitud, del miedo que me dio el comenzar a enamorarme de él, pero hoy con Seiya he descubierto una nueva forma de amar, con él me siento protegida, querida, pero sobre todo verdaderamente enamorada… ya me he hecho la promesa de dejar eso en el pasado, y disfrutar plenamente de mi relación con Seiya, aquel nombre será borrado de mi mente…

¡Gracias por dejarme expresar!

Por fin ese sentimiento ha comenzado a desaparecer, ahora me siento mejor y podría decirse que estoy comenzando a sentirme feliz…

Y ahora así como estoy iré a buscar Seiya mi novio perfecto…

Adiós Marie…

-Ah… -_suspira con una amplia sonrisa_- me siento mejor… -_observo lo que acababa de escribir, cerro y guardo el diario en su buró, después verse en el espejo y salir feliz a buscar a su novio_-

-¡Serena! –_Grito la rubia, que venia corriendo que término cayendo con su prima, pues mientras una entraba la otra salía_-

-Mina… -_murmuro la chica sollozando_-

-Lo siento… -_dijo aun recostada_- es que venia a contarte algo…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres contarme? –_Pregunto poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su ropa_-

-Es Amy… -_dijo con dificultad al ponerse de pie_- Taiki resulto ser su admirador secreto, ¿recuerdas que te conté?

-Mmm no… -_respondió-_

-¿No te conté? –_pregunto confundida_-

-No… -_respondió con una sonrisa, pues en lo despistadas eran iguales_-

-Ah… bueno como sea… -_dijo sin darle importancia_- resulta que Amy tenia un admirador secreto que siempre le enviaba mensajes a su celular y al final el chico que los enviaba era Taiki el primo de Seiya… -_todo esto lo dijo rápidamente_-

-Oh… -_dijo sorprendida_- no me hubiera imaginado esas cosas de Taiki…

-Si verdad… -_respondió sonriente_- ah por cierto… ¿ibas a algún lado? –_Pregunto pues su prima se estaba cambiando de ropa_-

-Si, iba a buscar a Seiya a su casa porque… -_respondió mirándose al espejo_-

-Entonces espérame, te acompaño… -_interrumpió corriendo nuevamente hacia su habitación_-

-Ah… -_suspiro sonriente_- ya lo sabia…

SyS

-¿Van a tardar? –_Pregunto la niña_-

-Esperamos que no… -_respondió el más alto-_

-Solo vamos a tener una reunión con los dueño de Se-Da… -_continuo el mas pequeño_-

-Además quede de ir a comer con mi bombón… -_comento Seiya_-

-Ay el amor… -_dijo burlonamente Yaten_-

-Cállate enano, tu estas igual… -_dijo fingiendo molestia Seiya_- al igual que Taiki…

-Es verdad… -_emocionada dice la niña_- yo no te había podido felicitar por ese noviazgo con la Srita. Amy Mizuno… por fin los tres chicos de esta familia tienen novia…

_Los tres comenzaron a reír, era verdad, ahora todo en su vida parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, tenían una familia unida y hermosa, las chicas hacían lo que mas les gustaba, sobre todo la pequeña después de aquella enfermedad y todo la preocupación por cuidarla por fin había desaparecido, ella aun era pequeña como para pensar en que pudiera tener novio, solo faltaba Rei, pero al parecer a algunos chicos les daba un poco miedo siquiera saludarla, como sea Rei también caería en las redes del amor, ¿si Yaten había caído por que Rei no?._

-Vaya… pero que risueños amanecieron… -_dijo Rei muy seria_-

-Y tu que cara tienes hermanita… -_dijo Seiya abrazándola_-

-Tengo que hacer un investigación sobre alguna marca de ropa y no se por cual decidirme y lo peor es que es para la semana próxima… -_respondió un poco decepcionada mientras tomaba un poco de jugo_- ah como sea ya veré que hago… pero… ¿no se le esta haciendo tarde?

-Ah es verdad… -_dijo un poco alterado al ver el reloj-_ vamonos si no llegaremos tarde y saldremos tarde… adiós hermanitas… -_rápidamente se despidió de las dos chicas para salir los tres casi corriendo_-

-No crees que Seiya esta un poco extraño… -_comento Rei sentándose a lado de Hotaru_-

-Tienes razón… desde aquella cena con Serena… -_contesto la pequeña_- ¿habrá pasado algo?

-Ah quien sabe… -_dijo desganadamente_- la verdad yo debería estar metida en mis asuntos…

-Tranquila hermana… -_dijo colocando su mano en la espalda de Rei_- siempre has sido una excelente estudiante, por cierto ya vi los últimos bocetos… son magníficos…

-Gracias Hotaru… -_dijo suspirando_- para el diseño soy buena… pero para la historia no…

SyS

-Entonces el grupo Three Lights aceptó… -_dijo más como afirmación_-

-Si, de hecho en un rato mas llegaran para ultimar los detalles tanto de su presentación musical así como modelos… -_respondió el hombre mientras tecleaba en su computador_-

-Ah… -_dijo un poco sorprendida_- ¿sabes…? se me olvidaba que tengo un compromiso… encárgate tu de los detalles… -_rápidamente toma su bolso y abrigo_- nos vemos mas tarde querido… -_saliendo sin darle tiempo de contestar_-

-¿Qué le ocurre? –_se pregunto desconcertado, en ese momento suena el teléfono_- si… -_esperó un momento_- esta bien, en cuanto lleguen los haces pasar… -_colgó el auricular recargándose en el respaldo_- como si no tuviera cosas que hacer…

SyS

-Mina, tardas demasiado en arreglarte… -d_ecía un poco seria Serena_- si por tu culpa ya no puedo desayunar con Seiya me las vas a pagar…

-Lo lamento… -_respondió haciendo un puchero_- pero quería estar muy linda para mi Yaten…

-Mina, -_murmuro seria_- estoy bromeando… -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Ay Serena, ya me habías asustado… -_dijo descansando_- veo que tienes muchas ganas de ver a Seiya…

-Si, creo que no me porte muy bien cuando me regalo este dije… -_dijo Serena mostrándole el dije que colgaba de su cuello- _y no pude soportar hasta la tarde…

-Es muy hermoso… -_comento Mina_- es verdad ese día ya no pudimos platicar… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

_Flash back_

-Aquí tienes… -_colocando su mano empuñada sobre la de ella_-

-¿Me das tu mano? –_pregunto confundida_-

-Casémonos entonces… -_dijo con una sonrisa Seiya, y eso la puso seria_- vaya veo que esa idea no te gusta, -_dijo de forma triste_- este es tu regalo -_depositando en la mano de Serena un objeto_-

-Seiya yo no… -_intento decir pero observo el objeto en su mano_- es, es… hermoso

-Que bueno que te gusto… -_respondió Seiya sin voltear a verla_-

_Fin flash back_

-¿Has pensado en ir con un psicólogo? –_Pregunto Mina pues sabía a lo que se refería_-

-¿Crees que sea para tanto? –_Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa_-

-No lo se, -_respondió sin dejar de ver el camino_- pero esto se esta convirtiendo en un impedimento para que pienses en un nuevo futuro… ¿tu amas a Seiya?

-Si, lo amo… -_respondió seriamente_-

-Entonces por él olvida todo lo que paso, ¿de acuerdo? –_voltea a verla y le sonríe_-

-De acuerdo… -_dijo Serena con una amplia sonrisa_-

SyS

-¿Qué hubiera hecho si ellos llegaban en ese instante? –_se preguntaba mientras manejaba por las calles de la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo_- tengo que procurar no estar cuando ellos vayan a ir a la oficina, y mucho menos dejar que me vea Taiki en el ensayo del desfile… me pregunto si alguna vez yo le guste… -_sonríe viéndose momentáneamente en el espejo_- si claro que si… ¿Qué tan famoso será?, ¿valdrá la pena como para divorciarme?, pero… ¿y si tiene novia?, ah que importa si una vez logre romper una pareja por que ahora no… ah ahora no es momento de pensar en eso… tengo que hacer los nuevos diseños y no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer…

SyS

-Amy, que linda te ves… -_decía Michiru sorprendida por la nueva actitud de su hermana_-

-Gracias… -_dijo un poco apenada_-

-Vas a ver a Taiki… -_comento Michiru sonriente_- ¿verdad?

-Si, vamos a comer juntos… -_respondió la chica con sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

-Nunca pensé que Taiki pudiera ser tu admirador secreto… -_dijo Michiru_-

-Yo… la verdad quería… que fuera él… -_contesto la chica tímidamente_-

-Lo imaginaba… -_respondió Michiru_- desde el día del campamento me dio esa impresión…

-¿Fui muy obvia? –_pregunto preocupada_-

-No para nada, pero yo te conozco muy bien… -_respondió regalándole una sonrisa_- por cierto, ¿sabias que Haruka y Taiki son muy buenos amigos?

-No, -_respondió mientras desayunaba_- ese día vi que estaban platicando, pero no pense que se conocieran desde hace mucho…

-Si, al parecer estudiaron juntos durante algunos años –_comentaba la chica_- ahora que lo pienso… talvez Taiki sepa quien fue aquella mujer que…

-¿Cuál mujer? –_pregunto Amy confundida_-

-Ah olvídalo, eso es cosa del pasado… -_dijo para luego comenzar a desayunar otra vez_-

SyS

-Hola… -_saludo en cuanto le abrieron la puerta_-

-Ah hola Serena, Mina… -_respondió con una sonrisa_-

-Buenos días Hotaru… vine a buscar a Seiya… -_dijo la chica en cuanto estuvo dentro de la hermosa casa-_

-Y yo vine a ver a Yaten… -_comento Mina coquetamente haciendo sonreír a la niña_-

-Llegan tarde chicas… -_interrumpió Rei-_

-Hola Rei… -_saludo Mina abrazando a su amiga-_

-Hola Rei… -_fue el turno de Serena que se sorprendió pues esta la saludo de beso_-

-¿Te sorprendió? –_Pregunto Rei que noto desconcierto en la rubia_-

-Si, un poco… -_respondió Serena_-

-Eso fue por que ya eres parte de esta familia… -_respondió Rei suavemente_- al igual que Mina, aunque ella ya era como mi familia…

-Gracias… -_dijeron las dos chicas_-

-Los chicos se fueron a ver algo de una presentación… -_interrumpió la pequeña_- pero en vista de que ya están aquí ¿Por qué no organizamos una comida?

-Me parece una magnifica idea… -_dijo Rei sonriente_-

-Perfecto, yo me encargo de localizar a los chicos para que venga para acá… -_comento la niña, para luego tomar el teléfono-_

-Un momento… -_interrumpió Mina muy seria llamando la atención de las chicas_-

-¿Qué pasa Mina? –_pregunto Serena preocupada_-

-¿Alguna sabe cocinar? –_Pregunto a lo que las 3 chicas agacharon la cabeza en señal de fracaso_-

SyS

-Buenos días, lamentamos llegar tarde… -_saludo Taiki al ser recibidos por el famoso dueño_-

-Si, no se preocupen… -_inmediatamente se pone de pie para ir a saludar a los chicos_-

-Ah, pensé que conoceríamos a su socia… -_comento Yaten al ver solo a Darien_-

-Si, lo que pasa es que tuvo un compromiso… -_dijo tomando asiento_-

-Señor… -_interrumpió la secretaria_-

-Si dime… -_hizo un ademán para que entrara la chica_-

-Aquí le traigo la convocatoria para la búsqueda de los nuevos diseñadores… -_le entrega una carpeta-_

-Si gracias… después la reviso… -_dijo Darien, así que la chica se retira_-

-Disculpe… ¿pero esta solicitando nuevos diseñadores? –_Pregunto Seiya_-

-Si, así es, cada año hay una nueva vacante… -_comenzó a responder Darien_- en esta compañía tratamos de darle oportunidad a nuevos talentos… ¿acaso eres diseñador?

-Yo no, para nada… -_respondió con una sonrisa_- pero mi hermana si, de hecho esta por graduarse…

-Pues si le interesa dile que se inscriba en la convocatoria… -_comento entregándole una hoja de suscripción- _¿y cual es el nombre de tu hermana?

-Si gracias, yo le diré… Rei -_respondió tomando la hoja_-

SyS

-Lita… que bueno que viniste… -_salio a abrir una Rei bañada en harina, su cabello negro ahora era blanco_-

-Si ya me di cuenta… -_comento Lita aguantando las ganas de reírse_- vamos a ver que están haciendo… -_las dos chicas caminaron rumbo a la cocina, al llegar Lita casi se desmaya al ver la cocina sucia y las otras 3 chicas bañadas en harina_- ¿pero que hicieron?

-Mina quería hacer un pastel… -_comenzó a decir Rei_- Hotaru quería hacer otro, y Serena las quería ayudar y las tres terminaron por tirar el frasco del harina… y lo peor no fue eso, si no que me cayo a mi en la cabeza…

-Ah ya… -_intento decir Lita muy seria pero ya no soporto mas y soltó una carcajada que de momento molesto a las chicas pero luego comenzaron a reír alegremente_- ah ya me canse de reír, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es limpiar todo este tiradero… -_en ese momento fue interrumpida por el teléfono_-

-Yo contesto… -_dijo rápidamente la pequeña librándose así de limpiar_- debe ser Seiya…

-Yo también voy… -_pronto Serena estuvo a lado de la niña_-

-Si… -_dijo al descolgar el teléfono_- ah hola Seiya… si lo lamento no quise interrumpir, si, es que quiero que vengan a comer los tres aquí… _-sonrió_- claro que yo y Rei estamos cocinando… -_espero un momento_- pues dile a Taiki que traiga a Amy… y también Nicolás…perfecto entonces aquí los esperamos…si adiós… -_por fin colgó el auricular_- dijo que te iba a llamar Serena, y Yaten le va a llamar a Mina para disculparse por no comer con ustedes… ¿habían quedado en comer juntos?

-Es verdad… -_dijo de pronto Mina_- Haruka quería que fuéramos a comer con él y los chicos… se me había olvidado…

-No te preocupes Mina, yo le llamo a Haruka… ¿puedo tomar el teléfono? -_pregunto Serena a Hotaru que asintió_-

SyS

-Disculpe… -_guardo su celular_-

-¿Hablaba con su novia? –_Pregunto Darien_-

-No era mi hermana menor, es que no me había dado cuenta de que me llamo, y pensé que talvez le había pasado algo… -_respondió el chico, pues los dos se había quedado solos, ya que Yaten y Taiki habían salido a llamar a sus respectivas novias_- ay antes de que se me olvide tengo que hacer otra llamada…

-Con toda confianza… _-se voltea a revisar unos papeles_-

-Ah bombón hola… -_dijo en cuanto escucho la dulce voz de su novia_- lamento no poder ir contigo a comer, pero Hotaru me llamo y dijo que necesitaba que fuera a la casa… -_espero un momento y sonríe_- si claro… en cuanto llegue a la casa te llamo… perfecto… ah espera hay una cosa que te quiero decir… -_suspira_- te amo bombón… si nos vemos… adiós… si no te preocupes… _-sonríe_- si adiós… -_apaga su celular_- gracias… -_se sienta en la pequeña sala_-

-Veo que estas muy enamorado… -_comento Darien sentándose en el sillón frente a Seiya_-

-Si, así es como nunca lo había estado… -_respondió con una sonrisa_-

-Disculpa que haya escuchado, pero me parece que es una relación que comienza… -_decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida_-

-Si tenemos poco de novios… -_contesto Seiya_- pero aunque sea poco el tiempo que llevamos juntos se que ella es la mujer indicada… ¿usted lleva mucho casado?

-No, hace poco… -_respondió_-

-Disculpe que le pregunte, pero… ¿usted supo que su esposa era la mujer indicada en cuanto la vio? –_Pregunto un poco tímido_-

-La verdad no… -_respondió como recordando_- hubo una joven… de hecho estábamos comprometidos, pero me di cuenta de que eso no funcionaria, era la princesa de sus padres y yo lo que necesitaba era una mujer… -_sonríe_- no se porque te cuento esto… pero es que me das tanta confianza…

-Pues gracias por brindarme esa confianza… -_respondió el chico_- al contrario discúlpame por hacerte esas preguntas tan personales…

-Es normal que tengas esas dudas… -_comentaba Darien_- eres joven aun, y te voy a dar un consejo… si de verdad crees que ella es la mujer indicada para tu vida no la dejes ir…

-Eso jamás… -_finalizo estrechando la mano de Darien-_ gracias…

SyS

-Haruka, no te enojes… -_decía Serena dulcemente_- fue de ultimo momento… si entonces nos vemos en la noche… -_sonrió y volteo a ver a Mina_- si esta conmigo… si hasta la noche… adiós… -_suspira-_ vaya que hermano tan mas celoso tengo…

-¿Qué te dijo? –_Pregunto Mina_-

-Me pregunto si iba a ser una comida a solas con Seiya… -_le sonríe_- y sabe que tantas cosas mas… -_se pone de pie_- pues bien a cocinar se ha dicho…

_Así las cinco chicas comenzaron la elaboración de la famosa comida, aunque en realidad era mas bien Lita quien cocinaba e intentaba enseñar a las demás pero era inútil, la cocina no se había hecho para la mayoría de ellas, no así para la mas joven que fácilmente aprendió._

SyS

-Bueno pues entonces hasta el día del ensayo chicos… -_los acompaño hasta la puerta_- espero que todo salga bien…

-Nosotros nunca fallamos… -_dijo orgullos Seiya_- por cierto muchas gracias por el consejo…

-De nada… ya sabes cuentas conmigo… -_estrecho su mano en señal de despedida_-

-¿Cuál consejo? –_Pregunto Yaten curioso en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la oficina_-

-Ah no lo comprenderías enano… -_respondió Seiya muy serio_- Taiki ¿no es hora de que vayas por Amy?

-Si Seiya, de hecho ya me voy… los veo en la casa… -_muy seguro de si mismo comenzó a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento_-

-Esta muy feliz y sobre todo fuerte… -_comento Seiya con una sonrisa_-

-¿Haber primo en que nos vamos a ir? –_pregunto pues los tres habían llegado en el auto de Taiki y ahora sin él estaban varados_-

-Tranquilo, tomemos un taxi… -_respondió Seiya despeinando a su primo_-

SyS

-Ahora es aun mas guapo… -_murmuro la mujer dentro del auto, al ver a Taiki dirigirse al estacionamiento_- los otros dos chicos no están nada mal… -_voltea a ver a Seiya y Yaten, sonríe al ver como el mas pequeño se molesta por que lo despeinaron_- creo que aun son muy niños, en cambio Taiki siempre ha sido muy maduro e inteligente… pronto te veré frente a frente mi querido amigo…

SyS

-Lita, te agradecemos mucho que nos hayas ayudado –_dijo Serena_-

-No tienen nada que agradecer… -_respondió la chica sonriente_-

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer? –_Pregunto Hotaru_-

-No gracias, es una comida familiar, además tengo que regresar al departamento Andrew debe estar esperándome… -_comento sonrojándose un poco_-

-Uy esa relación va muy enserio… -_dijo Mina alegremente_-

-Ya Mina, déjala… -_Rei miro a la rubia_- bueno Lita, ya sabes que eres bienvenida…

-Gracias Rei, chicas que disfruten la comida… -_comienza a alejarse_- adiós…

-Ahora solo nos queda esperar… -_dijo Rei al cerrar la puerta_-

-Oye Rei, me ayudarías ha hacerle una broma a Seiya… -_dijo Serena misteriosamente_-

-Si claro… -_respondió rápidamente_-

SyS

-Haruka ¿que haces aquí? –_pregunto Michiru sorprendida de verlo_-

-¿Te molesta mi dulce sirena? –_pregunto ofendido_-

-No para nada… -_se lanza a sus brazos feliz_- solo que no te esperaba, pensé que comerías con Serena y Mina… -_lo toma de la mano para luego dirigirlo a la sala_-

-Si eso iba a hacer… -_respondió Haruka sentándose en la sala_- pero me llamo Serena y dijo algo de una comida con Seiya y su familia o algo así…

-Ah vaya… -_dijo sentándose a su lado_- pues que suerte tuve, porque hoy iba a comer sola, Amy se fue con Taiki, así que me imagino que estarán juntas…

-Eso me tranquiliza… -_dijo cerrando los ojos_-

-Eres un hermano muy celoso… -_comento Michiru con cierta gracia_-

-¿Eso es malo? –_Pregunto sin abrir los ojos_-

-No… me gusta que te preocupes por tu hermana… -_se recarga en su hombro_- pero tengo la impresión de que antes no eras así…

-Hay cosas que aun no puedo contarte… -_respondió abrazándola_- y mas cuando la incluyen a ella, pero te prometo que te contare…

-Esta bien, eso es parte del pasado, ahora tu presente soy yo… -_dijo dulcemente provocando una sonrisa en él_-

-Eres mejor de lo que había pensando… -_dijo con un tono seductor acercándose a sus labios, besándola suavemente_ -

SyS

-¡Rei ya llegamos! –_entro gritando Yaten_-

-Ya los oí… -_salio de la cocina enfundada en un bonito mandil_-

-Ah esto si es algo que no se ve todos los días… -_dijo Seiya sorprendido de verla así, lentamente camina a su alrededor y la mira sospechosamente_- ¿segura que tu y Hotaru hicieron de comer?

-Claro que si… -_respondió ofendida cruzándose de brazos_- eres un grosero…

-Perdón hermanita… -_dijo abrazándola_- pero es que ustedes nunca se meten a la cocina y hoy es muy extraño… -_fue interrumpido por el celular que comenzó a sonar_- si… -_contesto sin soltar a su hermana_-

SyS

_-conversación telefónica-_

-Seiya, ¿Dónde estas? –_Pregunto la rubia_-

-Voy llegando a la casa… -_respondió el chico_-

-¿Y por que no me habías llamado? –_pregunto un poco molesta_-

-Te digo que acabo de llegar… estoy platicando con Rei y…

-¡Mentira! –_Grito interrumpiendo la rubia sollozando_- Seiya ¿Quién es esa chica que te esta abrazando?

_Rei y Yaten escuchaban la conversación y se sentían confundidos pues era la primera vez que veía a Seiya tan nervioso pero sobre todo era la primera "discusión" de esta pareja._

-No bombón, te juro que estoy en mi casa… -_decía rápidamente cuando de pronto parece notar algo_- un momento… -_suelta a Rei_- ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-Seiya no te hagas te estoy viendo… -_respondió la rubia_-

-No se a que te refieres… -_se defendía el chico sin entender_- ¿y como se supone que me estas viendo?

-Porque aquí estoy… -_dijo al salir de la cocina y con una sonrisa_-

-Bombón… -_murmuro el chico sorprendido pues ella también traía un mandil al igual que su hermana, detrás de ella salieron Hotaru y Mina que vestían igual_- que hermosa…

-¿Te asustaste? –_pregunto Serena sonriente_-

-No para nada… -_respondió Seiya fingiendo alivio_-

-Ah ya ves… -_dijo haciendo un puchero_-

-No te creas bombón, pero si me confundiste –_comento Seiya yendo ha abrazar a Serena_-

-Sorpresa… -_dijo Mina a Yaten abrazándolo por la espalda_-

-Ah no se porque presiento que esa comida me hará daño… -_dijo agachando la mirada, al instante Mina lo suelta_-

-Pues te equivocas… -_dijo ofendida_- ahora en castigo por haber juzgado nuestra comida no te voy a dar ni un beso en toda la semana… -_se cruza de brazos y se voltea-_

_Ante esta pelea todos se limitaron a reírse, pasado ese momento todos se fueron a comer cada uno con su respectiva pareja, solo faltaba esperar a la otra pareja Taiki y Amy y claro a Nicolás que llegaría un poco mas tarde, definitivamente todavía faltaba una tarde algo entretenida._

SyS

Respuestas a los reviews

Si ya lo se, me tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero de verdad fue por causas ajenas a mi, necesitaba la autorización de Kira para poder continuar escribiendo, y es que ella debido al trabajo ha dejado de colaborar en esta historia, pero bueno todo sea por el bien y estabilidad laboral de Kira, así que ya a partir de los próximos capítulos (yo avisare de cual) voy a estar sola escribiendo, así que espero poder actualizar mas pronto, por cierto Kira les pide mil disculpas por no poder seguir escribiendo, bueno ahora si a lo que sigue las respuestas a los reviews.

_LOYDA ASTRID__:_ jajaja, ¡revive por favor!, ay si la verdad es que el capitulo de Taiki y Amy fue muy lindo, la verdad es que ya se habían tardado, pero bueno ya por fin juntos ahora si casi todos tienen pareja solo nos falta una (creo), ay pobre de Seiya feamente lo batearon, yo si me hubiera casado, jajaja bueno el chiste de serena… tan, tan, tan jajaja, bueno pues aquí estuvo el otro capitulo, ahora espero ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar, cuídate, bye, bye.

_isa1181__:_ snif, snif, ya me fui de un rincón al otro, pero bueno, lo importante es que la leíste de nuevo, y ojalá que así sea no solo en esta, sino en las demás, porque ya viste ya publique mas historias, jajaja, bueno espero que ya no se te pierdan las alertas de mis historias, y por favor ya reivindícate, jajaja Taiki es muy especial, y si ya se había tardado, pero bueno ya esta junto a su linda niña, bueno entonces espero tus comentarios, ya sabes que se te quiere, cuídate bye.

_MoonStaR:_ jajajaja hola cuñis, ¿Quién la regaño?, yo no fui… ¿o si?, creo que no, pero bueno a ver si por favor se pone a leer los demás fics, ni crea que la voy a disculpar solo porque es mi cuñis, eso si que no, que paso con sus reviews, jajaja bueno ya de una me dijo porque pero bueno, espero verla otra vez aquí, jajaja la llamada misteriosa pronto se sabrá que onda con esas "intenciones", ay ya ve como es bu, 6 meses que fea, ya me voy nuevamente a mi rincón…

_veronick__:_ hola jajaja buenos comentarios siempre saldrán jajaja (ay que modesta), la verdad es que si pobre Seiya, estoy segura de que entre sus planes ya estaba el proponerle matrimonio pero ay serena tenías que regarla, en fin ya veremos que pasa en los siguientes capítulos, ya espero no tardar nuevamente en actualizar, besitos.

_Kousita:_ Hola gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me levantan la moral y hacen que el ego me suba a la cabeza jajaja XD bueno ya dejemos de cosas, me da gusto que hayas esperado la actualización tarde pero segura, lo mismo va para el siguiente capitulo, cuídate, besitos.

_Celina Leiva:_ Ah ya me iba a poner triste, pensé que te referías a la actualización, jajaja bueno pues si por fin Taiki y Amy están juntos, ya era hora, jajaja toda una escena romántica ¿Quién lo hubiera pensando de esos dos?, efectivamente la otra fue toda de amor, bueno casi toda, pero ah que importa, ojalá que no te hayas aburrido de esperar la continuación, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo cuídate.

_**KIRA MOON XKARLATA**__**:**_ Simplemente te digo: No Te Preocupes, yo comprendo y por eso es que te comente que yo la continuaría, ya que las lectoras no tienen la culpa de lo que nos este pasando, porque si ya las comenzamos a emocionar lo mas lógico seria que termináramos de hacer que soñaran, pero bueno ya no te preocupes, aquí seguiré ya lo sabes, cuídate.

_rubi:_ Hola, que bueno que ya has leído mis historias, ojalá que todas te hayan gustando o bueno al menos las que ya has leído, jajaja mis otros dos amores, "Blue…" y "Bendita…" espero también verte pronto y mas seguido en las demás cuídate besitos.

_serenalucy:_ Hola, gracias estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero bueno no es este el mejor medio de quejas, lo siento, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, jajaja lo siento, lo siento, lo siento (si lo escribo 3 veces entonces es cierto jajaja :P) ya prometo no volver a tardarme tanto en publicar un nuevo capitulo, cuídate, besitos.

_tSuKi Ai KoU:_ Hola, otra vez jajaja, jajaja ¿melosa?, ¿no apta para diabéticos? Jajaja XD bueno lo importante es que te gusto, y eso me alegra, no te pierdas otra vez, aquí seguiré escribiendo, cuídate.

_bogita:_ Gracias, que bueno que este fic también te gusto, bueno estas hasta el momento al tanto de los tres, ahora solo te faltan los otros tres :P gracias por tu apoyo y muestras de afecto, ojalá que me acompañes hasta el final de todas las historias que están en publicación.

Bueno pues eso es todo por el momento, la verdad es que si quiero ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, pero espero que de ahora en adelante ya pueda hacerlo mas seguido, se los prometo, bueno se cuidan y se portan bien no hagan travesuras, bye, bye.

Marie Winchester Kou Efron

P.d. No se olviden de leer también "**Como Enamorar A Un hombre Y No Morir En El Intento**" (un Serena ¿Seiya, Darien, Taiki, Yaten, Haruka? Mmm no lo se pero bastante loco si), "**Una Historia De Amor**" (El preludio de una historia de amor no siempre es como parece, ese día dos personas recordaran como fue que llegaron a ese momento y porque los sueños se quedan en eso sueños SyS), y recientemente "**Actuando Por Tu Amor**" (No se soportan pero aun así tendrán que estar juntos aunque no quieran porque el amor hará su aparición SyS), bueno ojalá que puedan leer todos esos capítulos y por supuesto no se olviden de "**Blue Moon**" (recién actualizada, espero tampoco tardar tanto en actualizar), y "**Bendita vida**" (les recomiendo a aquellas que no la hayan leído que lo hagan, ya que tendremos una pequeña sorpresa adicional), bueno ahora si eso es todo bye.


End file.
